Fling to Ring in 60 Days: Kurt Vs Puck
by DameDitta
Summary: When all the girls that have been wronged by Puck team up to plan revenge, they enlist the help of Kurt Hummel in hopes to finally break the 'bad boys' heart. But will Kurt be strong enough to able to protect his own heart while trying to win Puck's? Or will he just be another broken heart left in Puck's wake? more info inside. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: News Travels Fast

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sucks to be me.**

**Warning: This is be a KurtXPuck slash story. the fact that I feel i have to warn people before hand is ridiculous, but some people just aren't quite up to speed on the 21st century.**

**Things to know: This story is slightly AU, Beth never happened for one. this is set during sophomore year but isn't canon at all e.g, Beiste is couch, not Tenaka. Also in my mind, Kurt looks like he does in season four (so much hotter then season 1, fo' sho'), and no-one joined Glee after the original 5.**

**A/N: I'm still continuing with my other story ****_'heal me'_****, I just had this little brain fart and had to write it down. One day, Puck and Kurt will become Canon (pfft keep dreamin' Dame Ditta) but until then, we always got fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: News Travels Fast**

For those girls who had yet to fall into bed with Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, they would describe the teen as a variation of the following: Hot, Badass, Desirable, Bad Boy, Wild, Unobtainable, Gifted and so on. The reason being was because Puck was a stud. And not just a stud to the girls in the halls of William McKinley High School, but to most woman all over the hick town of Lima, Ohio.

He was the most popular boy in school, -what with his good looks, charm and being the running back on the school football team-, that practically every student who was worth something in the school halls agreed that 'every girl wanted to be with him, whilst every guy wanted to be him'

Standing at 6 foot tall, bronzed skin, smoky hazel eyes that were almost constantly dilated with lust, a body worthy of Greek gods and his infamous black Mohawk made any girl with any attraction to men swoon for him.

Whilst his ability to juggle several girls on the sly, every cheerleader on the Cheerio's and the mothers throwing their panties at him and his ability to restore order by bullying and terrorising any who deemed 'unfit' to be popular made any guy who valued popularity, hero-worship him.

However, for those girls who had been lucky enough to fall into bed with Noah Puckerman, they would describe the teen as a variation of the following: Rude, Trouble, Heartless, Loser and most importantly, Heart Breaker. Because that is exactly what Puck was. He would seduce, charm and worm his way into a girl's heart and make them feel like a princess until they finally put out for him and then once he got his leg over, all affection would immediately cease. He wouldn't call them afterwards, even compliment them during or after the act and would then go on to completely ignore them, unless of course you were deemed 'worthy' enough to have a second encounter with 'Puckzilla'.

Yet these girls didn't hate Puck, how could they? They had been tricked into falling in love with the boy. Just because he was a heartless piece of shit, didn't mean they were. Puck manages to make his conquests fall so hard for him, that no matter what he did, or how badly he hurt them, they would always hang onto hope that one day, they would be the one to tame the beast.

But not everyone loved Puckerman in the sanctuary of the school, oh no. Whilst most students and even teachers either respected or worshiped the boy. One teacher and one school club despised his very existents. Sue Sylvester was the cheerleading couch at McKinley High, infamous for her 7 consecutive National titles and a temper so fierce, that even Bad Boy Puck didn't attempt to charm her in fear of getting castrated. He's reason for fearing the couch was simply, Sue Sylvester made it no secret that she hated the boy with a passion. She loved her squad of girls, they were making her shit loads of money and were earning her a comfortable celebrity status in Ohio, plus the fact she genuinely cared for her team - the reason for being so harsh and borderline cruel with them was to get them ready for the real world and keep them in winning shape- so when every week she had to cut practise early because one of her girls couldn't concentrate, having her heart recently crushed by the mowhawked boy, her hatred for him grew just a tiny bit more. And since this had been going on every week for 2 years now, her patience was wearing extremely thin and she preyed for the day that Puck met his maker.

The school club was Glee, a show choir consisting of social rejects with a flare and talent for musical theatre or dance and although they were the official enemies of Sue and the Cheerio's, the one thing that the coach and the Glee kids had in common was their mutual hatred for Puck.

Rachel Berry was the team leader in the club, although she was loud, obnoxious and over dramatic, she didn't deserve the abuse she got from Noah (She refused to call him Puck like everyone else, because she followed the rule of Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter Series - 'Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself'- yes that's right, Rachel Barbara Berry thought of Noah as Voldemort, she wouldn't put it past him to try kill babies. For Rachel, she could have been on either side of Noah's attention, Victim of the body or Victim of the heart, and since she had turned him down one time at temple - she couldn't date him because she needed to focus on her career and plus she had her eye on someone else, cough Finn Hudson cough - she became a victim of the body. She could be subjected to daily slushie facials by the boy because no one turned Puckzilla down unless they were a proven lesbian.

Artie Abrams was the musician of the group thanks to his handy skills with electric guitars. He was polite and smart and cared about those around him. He would have been quite popular if he wasn't in Glee, wore glasses, dressed like a 80 year old retired golfing grandpa and in a wheelchair, but because he was all the above, he was deemed a loser. And Puck and the football team enjoyed reminding him of that on an almost daily basis, whether it be by rolling him down the ramps and tampering with his breaks or jamming stuff into the spokes of the wheel of his chair to cause him to be late for almost every class, thus effecting his grades. These were the reasons that Artie Abrams hated the football team, and the ring leader of it all: Noah Puckerman.

Tina Cohen Chang and Mercedes Jones were 2 other vocalist in the show choir, New Directions, or as the rest of the school called them, Nude Erections or Homo Explosion, and they too were hating on Puck. Puck had never approached them romantically - something Tina was incredibly jealous of and Mercedes was completely thankful of - because he had refused the kink of necrophilia (convinced, as were most of the school, that Tina Cohen Chang was indeed a Vampire because of her Goth clothing) and because he refused to date 'fat black chicks from the ghetto' (Mercedes Jones had no problem with it, she liked the way she looked and was damn proud of it)  
So instead of being pursued by Puck, they got slushie facials as well. While Tina would cry about the needless bullying, Mercedes would be more than prepared to kick that sorry boys ass. Luckily for the black girl, she had previous romantic links with both Shane Tinsley and Samuel Evans, fellow football stars, so Pucks bullying towards Mercedes stopped and never resumed after the relationships crumbled, simply because either Puck ignored her or forgot she existed completely. No Mercedes Jones hatred for the boy mainly stemmed from her love and protectiveness for her best friend.

Kurt Hummel was the countertenor of the Glee Club, talented singer, gifted dancer, decked in the finest designer clothing and oh so very… gay. It was that one trait - the thing that people shouldn't care about, because really, why were people obsessed about what other people do in the bedroom anyway? - that caused him to be the number one target at McKinley High. The Jocks, being the uneducated, naïve, bigoted Neanderthals they were, refused to live in fear that they might get molested or recruited by the boy, so to prevent that happening, they needed to beat and terrorise the gay out of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. His punishment for spreading his faggy fairy dust didn't end with the simple ice cold slushie facial. Oh no, Kurt got tossed into dumpsters, shoved into lockers, became the target of pee balloons, spat on, got set fire to and terrorised at his own home. But Kurt didn't complain to teachers for they didn't care nor did he tell his Dad because his father would be arrested for murder (Burt Hummel had a shot gun, and as sole provider and protector of his son, would not be afraid to use it if he found out the extent of the bullying) and he most certainly didn't cry like Tina, because above everything, Kurt knew first and foremost that he was simply better than them, especially Puckerman, who the deemed the biggest Lima Loser of them all. While the rest of them looked forward to life as a Target employee or becoming resentful bitter fathers of eight with fat wives, Kurt Hummel would be a star on Broadway, that was his revenge. No, the bullying didn't make him weak, it made him strong, fast, tactical and determined to succeed. In fact, once he won his first Tony, he would have to thank them in his acceptance speech.

* * *

Today was October 21st of Puck and the Gleek's sophomore year, and in the morning, it seemed like the average day at McKinley. The three most popular jocks, which consisted of Noah Puckerman and his two best friends and henchmen, Finn Hudson - an overly tall and overly stupid boy- and David 'The Fury' Karofsky - a boy who's waistline exceeded his IQ, were sitting on the bleachers smoking a joint, nothing unusual there. The three most popular Cheerio's, 'Blonde Barbie' Lucy Quinn Fabray, 'Latina Sex Minx' Santana Lopez and 'Lovable but Thick-as-Shit' Brittany Susan Pierce were in the sports hall getting grilled by Coach Sue for messing up an extremely difficult routine, same old, same old. Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen Chang and Mercedes Jones were bitching about Puck in the girls toilets as they attempted to clean themselves up from their latest meeting with the jock and a grape slushie shower, a daily occurrence. It was the school reporter, Jacob Ben Israel who managed to shake things up that day.

The Jewish teen, who had crazy frizzy hair, worked at Breadstix, an Italian restaurant, as a dish washer on weekends. As the restaurant was a hot spot for many McKinley students to take their dates, Jacob was able to get the low down and see first hand who was dating who and then writing it on the school blogs. On his last few shifts, he began to notice something that took his interest. Last Sunday, Noah Puckerman took Santana Lopez, the school slut, on a date at the restaurant. It wasn't really unusual as Santana had managed to bed Puckzilla many a times and found a way to keep him around, although the rest of the school didn't know as they were on the down low. Jacob had wanted to post it on his blog immediately but didn't dare invoke the wrath of Puck so he kept silent about his discovery.

That silence was tested when the next Saturday came round when once again Noah Puckerman was on a date, only this time, with Santana's best friend Quinn. Jacob nearly passed out from this golden discovery and was about to post it to the blog, -his life be damn- until Puck cornered him and threaten him to kill the story immediately and advise him that if he wanted to keep his nuts, he would forget he saw anything. So that night, Jacob went home, silent, and with a rather embarrassing piss stain down the front of his pants.

The next day, Puck appeared again at Breadstix with Brittany in tow, who was rumoured to be in an on-off-friends-with-benefits-sort-of-arrangement with Santana. Once again, Puck had threatened Jacob to keep silent, but the school reporter just couldn't do it. So that night he finally agreed with his parents that he should be home schooled -the only reason he stayed at that hell hole was because of his obsession with Rachel Berry- and went to school the following day to sign papers and collect his belongings from his locker. Then he throw caution to the wind and went to the library and wrote an article, informing the school that Noah Puckerman was sleeping with the three best friends behind each others backs and then left the school soon after, grinning with pride.

The news spread like wild fire once Jacob Ben Israel departed, unbeknownst to Puck, Finn and Karofsky who were in the world of the stoned, and the show down happened at lunch time in the cafeteria.

"How can we qualify for sectionals if we only have five members?" Tina asked as she and the other Gleeks sat at their assigned table in the cafeteria.

"Because, Mr. Shue is going to bring the band, as long as they are on stage in at least one of the three songs, it's allowed apparently" Kurt replied as he chewed on his celery stick, which like all the food in the school, tasted like rubber.

"I still think we need to recruit more back up singers for me" Rachel inputted. "it's all good that you guys are behind me swaying and stuff, but wouldn't it be even better if their were more of you guys?" Rachel was what people would refer to as an attention whore. She craved the spot light and was displeased if anyone tried to steal it from her, thus getting practically every solo in the club. "Maybe a boy who can keep up with me vocally, so I can duet with him" she ignored the death glare she got from Kurt at this point. "Maybe someone like, I don't know, say Finn Hudson?"

"Aw, Hell to the no, you did not just go there" Mercedes exclaimed, whilst Kurt choked on his celery stick and gazed at the brunette diva with wide glasz eyes. Artie rolled his chair back slightly and looked at Rachel with disgusted, while Tina pretended to gag at the thought.

"Are you fucking serious, Rachel?" Kurt screeched. "That… that manchild, thing is not coming anywhere near the choir room. Next you'll be wanting Puck to join" Okay, Kurt knew that one wasn't a possibility, even for mad Rachel, but still, Finn Hudson was a douche, even worse, he was douche lapdog for the king douche.

"Actually, Noah has a really good voice, I heard him at temple, and he plays guitar" Rachel said pointedly. "But you're right, Noah is scum of the earth, but I don't think Finn is. He's just lost his way and wants to fit in, I think if I… I mean we, let him in, he'll change"

"One, the fact that Puck even goes to temple is laughable, he's like the worst Jew going" Mercedes paused to let her friends agree, which they did. "Two, I don't care if that mowhawked son of a bitch can sing opera, underwater, in 30 different languages, he ain't coming anywhere near us if we don't wanna catch herpes or something" she paused again when Kurt chuckled and nodded whilst Artie 'Preach'ed, even Rachel smiled at that. "And three, girl this crush you got going on for the Frankenstein's monster needs to stop. I've seen Finn at his best while I dated Sam, and his best Rach, ain't that good. He's not very strong vocally, is a horrible dancer, dumb as a bag of hair and not worthy of your talent, as much as it pains me to say"

"Its not just a crush Mercedes" Rachel whispered as she leaned across the table to avoid being heard by passer-bys. "I'm in love with him" she sent a death glare over towards Kurt who snorted at her unashamedly. "If it wasn't for Noah Puckerman dragging him down, he could reach his full potential"

Mercedes was just about to bite back when Tina jumped from her seat. "Oh my god guys, check the latest blog, now!" the Goth demanded while her eyes remained fixed on her phone. Confused, the rest of the Gleeks took out their phones and began searching for the latest bit of school gossip, same for those in direct ear shot of her.

Silence fell over the cafeteria whilst everyone scanned the phones to see the scandal of Puck playing three best friends behind each others backs. "Oh it's about time the three witches of east wick got their comeuppance, and if they happen to murder Puck out of revenge, then that would be a juicy bonus" Kurt laughed as he put his phone on the table.

"Fabrey, you fucking slut!" the voice of an apparent very angry Santana rang across the room. Santana jumped from her seat and slapped the girl in question, hard across the face, from where they were sitting. "Keep your dirty hands offs my man" she shouted.

"_Your_ man?" Quinn recovered, anger overriding pain. "He's mine, bitch" slapping the Latina back just as hard.

"Okay cunt, Imma bout to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass" Santana roared, grabbing Quinn by her golden locks and literally throwing her across the table. "Let me show you how we do it in the Ghetto" then she jumped on the table and crawled over a struggling Quinn and began rubbing her food in the blonde Cheerio's face.

"Oh please, Your dad's a doctor, you don't live in the Ghetto" Brittany laughed as she too got up from her chair, grabbing Santana by the shoulder to try get her off Quinn.

"And _you_!" Santana spat, climbing off the blonde and strolling up to Brittany, who began backing away. "You're cheating on me, with my fucking boyfriend of all people"

"He's not your boyfriend!" Yelled Brittany, pushing Santana hard in the chest. "And it's not cheating if the plumbing is different"

"Don't be such a idiot Britt" Quinn interrupted, grabbing a random jacket -that didn't belong to her- and wiping her face clean of food. "Santana can't keep her legs closed for anyone, she doesn't care about you, you're just an easy whore to her"

"Oi tramp, don't be talking to my girlfriend that way" Santana warned, pointing her finger directing into Quinn's face.

"I'm not your girlfriend Santana" Brittany laughed humourlessly. "You're a bitch and a whore and I can do better. And as for you Q, call me an idiot one more time and I'm gonna punch your fucking face in, Ok?"

And just like that, the fight broke out. Santana turned around and slapped Brittany across the face and Quinn grabbed Santana's hair once her back was turned. Once the dopey blonde recovered from her blow, she pulled at Quinn's golden locks whilst the Latina grabbed hers. Buckling under each others weight, all three Cheerio's fell the floor and resumed fighting on the ground, which involved a lot of hair pulling, shoving, punching and kicking. Everyone else in the cafeteria remained exactly where they were, watching the fight in silence. That was, until Tina, randomly spoke up, loud enough to fill the room and get the attention of the three fighters.

"Emergency 'Too young to be bitter' Club, in the auditorium NOW!" she bellowed. Translation: 'girls who has been wronged by Puck, we've had enough, it's time to fight back, lets start planning an attack'.

* * *

**Should I Continue?**

**Please Review xx**

**Dame Ditta**


	2. Chapter 2: HB Times 2

**Disclaimer and warning's are the same as the first chapter.**

**A/N: So yeah, I decided to continue this story on. mainly due to the reviews I got asking me to. You guys are seriously the best motivators. this story actually came to me in a dream (yes i dream in gleek sometimes) so i know exactly what's going to happen and when. so i'll be saved from the evil writers block.**

* * *

**HB Times 2**

Tina had initially expected a lot more girls to turn up, but suspected that either some girls didn't understand the code words she used in the cafeteria or they simple didn't want to get into Puck's bad books. So as it was, she was standing on stage looking down at Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, surprising Lauren Zizes and even more surprising and somewhat confusingly Sue Sylvester. How she had heard of the impromptu meeting was anyone's guess.

"Lauren, Coach, you do realise what this meeting is about right?" Tina asked cautiously. It was a well known fact that both woman were not to be messed with, Sue with her legendary temper and Lauren was a big beefy wrestler who demanded respect and who would kick anyone's ass if they didn't show her any.

The rumour about Lauren and Puck's relationship was that last year Lauren was the one straight girl who turned down Puck's advances without being subjected to bullying afterwards. How could you pick on Lauren Zizes, she was built like a brick house. Instead Puck continued to try woo her because she was 'badass' but instead of him earning a night with the girl, he got punched in the face by her. Since then Puck gave up his seduction on Lauren and instead began respecting her, much to Lauren's dismay as she didn't want the boy's cock or respect.

"Course. This is the Unofficial 'I HATE PUCK' club, right?" Lauren answered as she squashed her knuckles together, causing them to crack loudly. The noise and actions causing Mercedes and Brittany to wince and for Quinn to look at her in utter disgust.

"I guess so" Tina replied slowly, afraid of saying the wrong thing. But she guessed she was right in a way, every girl here hated Puck, so while the title of the club may be different, the emotions were the same. They were girls from different cliques and different walks of life, united in hatred. The 'too young to be bitter' club was basically born out of Puck's actions anyway. He was the main reason why girls would meet up weekly to discuss their latest heart break and at almost every meeting, Puck's name would be mentioned by several girls. This usually led to tears and spiteful words about the boy. "And what about you Coach?

"Well it's simple Jackie Chan" Sue spoke in a bored voice as she climbed out of her set and slowly approached the stage. "Every single time there is a drama on my squad it is about that boy and his almost definitely infected appendage, and I'm sick of it" she continued as she walked on stage and stood next to a quivering Tina. Then she looked at Santana, Quinn and Brittany with her infamous death glare. "If my three top Cheerio's continue to fight like wildebeests, I'll be force to chuck them off the team" this piece of information earn gasps from the said students. "and we can't have that. So I ask myself, Sue Sylvester, how does one exterminate the problems on her squad? And do you know what I came up with, Lucy Lu?" she asked and turned her gaze towards the frightened Asian, who shook her head in negative. "We cut off the gangrene before it destroys the leg.

"This Puck man is destroying my team, so I suggest we destroy him first. Lets not beat the crap out of each other ladies, our anger should be directed at skunk head" at this, the girls in front of the stage let out a giggle and Sue grinned in approval. Then she saw Tina relax visibly next to her, so found her opportunity to throw her off the stage. Literally. As Tina tumbled down the stage steps, she continued, ignoring Mercedes shocked face and quick dash to help her friend. "Now obviously we can't physically attack him, we will all get in deep shit if that happens. Trust me, I've checked. Plus the boy is an expert at dodging my car when it accidentally picks up speed when he's crossing the parking lot, so that won't work either. So, any ideas girls?"

"But coach, you just physically attacked Tina" Mercedes said in a quiet voice, hoping to defend her friend while trying to understand to blonde cheerleading coaches' mind but hoping not to cause offence. Mercedes Jones did not want to be thrown out of a window, thank you very much.

"I didn't touch Miss. Cohen Chopsticks" Sue said, feigning innocence and looking into the crowd to see if anyone disagreed with her. "She simply fell, besides Vampires heal quickly or something right"

Even Tina knew not to argue with the woman and with an appreciative nod towards her black friend and a promise that she wasn't badly hurt, they both took their seats next to the other girls.

"This is ridiculous" Quinn piped up, throwing her hands in the air at the stupidity of the situation. "Yeah I'm pissed at Puck for doing this, and no I'm not mad at you guys either" she quickly added when she was sent glares from all her cheerleading allies. "but we are a bunch of teenage girls and a teacher, we can't go beating him up without getting expelled or fired, the other teachers love him. He's the star football player and brings in just as much money to this school as you do Coach -"

"How dare you compare me to -" Sue began to interrupt her prized Cheerio.

"It's true" Santana quickly agreed with the blonde. "we can't do anything physically. Besides we have to do, whatever it is we plan on doing, tactfully. Everyone saw me beating your asses, then Asian calling a meeting, don't you think it'll be a bit suspicious it Puck suddenly turns up dead. They'll know it was us"

"What do you suggest then, Doritos face?" Sue asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at the Latina.

"We shouldn't get mad, we should get even" Santana replied with her bitch smirk firmly in place. Flicking her dark hair, which was currently in a high pony, causing it to 'accidentally' hit Rachel in the face.

"Outstanding!" Sue roared, pointing a long pale finger at the darker skinned girl. The Cheerleading Coach had to respect the vixen on both her idea and her cunning, sly way to annoy Rachel, while making it look completely innocent. Sue Sylvester would have to ask for tips from that girl.

"But wait, how do we get even?" Mercedes asked the Latina, who visible shudder in displeasure from being spoken to directly from the dark skinned Gleek. Gagging on bile that had risen in her throat, she chose to ignore her in fear of being sick on the spot. Luckily Zizes had understood the idea and saved Santana the trouble.

"If we can't break his face, we should break his heart" Lauren answered with another wince inducing crack of her knuckles. It wasn't necessary for her to do it this time, she just enjoyed the discomfort it brought the others. If she was going to sit through this shit, she would at least make it enjoyable for herself.

"But that's the problem" Brittany finally spoke. "He doesn't love any of us, how are we meant to break his heart if we don't own it?" Brittany S. Pierce may be dumb, but she definitely wasn't stupid, well Okay, maybe a little, but not enough to not realise this idea was idiotic.

"Kidnap his little sister" Santana suggested as if it was the most obvious solution. "Shave her hair off, and send a few locks to Puck every day while she's missing, make him think she's being tortured or something. We can even cut off her pinky finger and put it in his locker"

"Genius" Sue said, nodding her head and gleaming with pride at her new favourite Cheerio. The plan was evil, foolproof and hilarious, how Sue didn't come up with it herself, she had no idea. Santana Lopez wasn't just a slut, she was Satan himself. Sue Sylvester was horny with admiration.

"No, that's just ridiculous and crazy and really, really disturbing" Tina reminded. Tina may be obsessed with death, dark colours and zombies and what not, but she wasn't sick in the head. How Santana was even allowed in public was anyone's guess. Of course, because she valued her face, she chose not to add that thought to her statement.

"And who are you exactly, because I can't remember, like literally don't remember ever seeing you before" Santana asked the Asian. Like, who was she and who gave her permission to talk to her? Didn't her little slip down the stairs teach her not to talk without permission?

"My name is Tina Cohen Chang and we went to middle school together" Tina replied calmly. In fact for a short period during middle school, before popularity was an issue, Santana and Tina were kind of friends, they even slept over at each other's houses a couple of times.

Santana looked at her speculatively for a couple of seconds as if trying to place her, then gave up with a shrug and began filing her nails. She may vaguely recognize her from the Charlie's Angels films or that chick who kissed Harry Potter once, but whatever, the Asian didn't really deserve her time.

"We'll find a new girl" Brittany said excitedly, patting her ex girlfriend on the thigh. Or was Santana still her current girlfriend? Were they even going out in the first place? In fact, when the hell did she become Bilingual?

"We can't kidnap a new girl, it has to be Puck's sister" Sue reminded the dumb blonde. Seriously was it allowed or even possible to be so slow in the real world but be able to pick up choreography in a heart beat? Honestly, Sue had a soft spot for the girl, but her hopes in her succeeding in life were diminished the second she saw her crying in the corner of the sports halls, claiming she was lost.

"No, find a new girl, who Puck hasn't slept with yet and make him fall in love with her" Brittany corrected. Shesh, why was everyone so slow on the uptake?

"But who hasn't he slept with yet or who hasn't he reject?" Mercedes asked. Because the sad truth is, every girl in McKinley has had some form on run in with that boy.

"That's where our problem lies, girls. We have to find a brand new girl for Puck to fall in love with" Quinn said.

"How we going to make him fall in love with this chick, if we couldn't make him love us, idiot?" Santana spat. Seriously, if Puck were capable of falling in love with anyone, it would be her. She wouldn't love him back obviously, because he was a tool, she would just sleep with him and spend all his money.

"Simple, we take all the things Puck liked about us, thrust them all into this one girl and…she would be like his dream girl" Brittany yawned, bored of explaining this highly simple plan and Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Shush girls, someone's coming" Tina whispered quickly.

Everyone fell silent immediately and stared at the doors. The footsteps got louder as the stranger approached the auditorium and everyone held their breath in case it was Puck, having found out about the cafeteria incident. When the door opened, luckily it was Kurt who stood there, frowning at the girls. Each girl in the room like out a sigh of relief. Kurt was safe, he was an honorary girls anyway, plus the fact that he probably hated Puck more than all the girls combined. Their secret meeting, which wasn't so secret, was safe.  
"Hasn't this finished yet?" Kurt wondered. When the girls obviously weren't moving and with Mercedes and Tina shaking their heads in the negative, Kurt continued "Rachel, I need you to give me a lift home after school, babe" Kurt's tone of voice, while polite and friendly, left no room for argument.

"Sure thing Kurt, I'll meet you in the library after last period" Rachel said in a hoarse voice. Not surprising, considering it was the first time she spoke during the meeting. While everyone else was bitching and getting thrown down stairs, Rachel Berry had just sat back and observed and listened for a change. Mainly because she know she would get punched in the face by one of the Cheerio's if she spoke, but always because she was formulating a plan with the ideas that were being thrown out, not including the kidnapping part, that was just plain crazy. And seeing Kurt, now nodding and walking out the meeting, she had a suspicion that she could finally vocalise her ideas, especially as the answer had literally just been staring them in the face.

"I genuinely forgot you are were here Barbara" Brittany whispered to the brunette diva.

"Same" echoed the remaining girls. Although that was usually hard to do, since Rachel Berry was the loudest and most opinionated of the lot.

"Girls, I think I have an idea" Rachel finally said, jumping to her feet for extra effect, and smoothing out the lines in her plaid skirt.

"if this idea revolves around you or you singing a song about your feelings, I'm going to tackle you to the floor, right here, right now" Lauren warned, causing the brunette to visibly back away and hold her hands up in surrender.

"No hear me out. The blondes are right, we need to find someone who can takes all our good traits and combine them, someone Puck hasn't had" Rachel struggled to hold in her excitement, Thank god for all those acting lessons her dads got for her. "Lauren, what did Puck like about you?" she asked, pointing her finger dramatically.

"That I'm a B.A.M.F who doesn't take shit from no-one and that nothing gets me down." Lauren said smugly, wiping her brow and grinning.

"What's a BA.M.F?" Tina asked quickly in order to save any confusion. Especially on her behalf.

"Bad Ass Mother Fucker" Sue informed, glaring at Rachel.

Perfect, Rachel thought. Kurt Hummel is as bad ass as they come. The only difference is, he is more refined and elegant when it came to being one. Kurt's been bullied for years for being gay -something that Rachel is disgusted by, being raised by two gay dads and all- and he never let the enemy smell his fear. He didn't cry or moan about it, he just laughed them off for being pathetic. Kurt Hummel willingly took physical beatings but he never allowed the jocks, especially Noah, to beat him emotionally. In that respect, Kurt was a B.A.M.F.

"Ok, Quinn?"

"He liked the whole innocent thing I have going on. Pale and pure. He also liked my eyes, but come on, who doesn't." Quinn smiled to herself, while Santana looked at her as if she had grown another head. Santana knew that Quinn was anything but pure, they both started the celibacy club simply to lure in sexually frustrated boys.

Even better, Rachel squealed silently. Who looks more innocent than Kurt? Noah even mentioned it once while tossing him in the dumpster. Karofsky had joked about Kurt wanting to suck his dick and Noah laughed, saying Kurt was nothing but a blushing virgin, and always would be. Rachel had suspected Karofsky of sounding way more pleading than joking, but that was for another day. The fact was, Kurt looked pure and he was definitely pale, Coach Sue even called him Porcelain because of his ivory flawless skin. And as for his eyes, well they were Glasz, a perfect blend of blue and green, and sometimes grey if he was in a certain mood. Kurt definitely had beautiful eyes, a feature that Rachel Berry was rather jealous of in fact.

"Santana?" Rachel asked warily. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to speak to the Latina directly, but this was an emergency, a matter of life or death.

"Obviously it was the sex" She answered truthfully, shrugging off the disturber looks of Mercedes, Lauren and Tina. "he got it whenever he wanted it, my hormones could easily compete with any teenage boys. It was pretty much sex on demand, for both of us"

Okay, that might be a slight problem. Kurt was, after all, the stated blushing virgin. But he was a teenage boy, and gay or straight, they think of sex constantly, Rachel considered. But could the girls get Kurt to look sexually appealing to Puck while maintaining his innocent look? Could Kurt perform if the time came? Because this is what this all was, the performance of a lifetime. Plus Noah was attractive, even Rachel and Kurt had begrudgingly admitted it several times.

"Brittany?"

"He said he likes when I take control" Brittany shrugged "sometimes I forget and I confuse boyfriends for pets and I give demands and orders to him instead of Lord Tubbington, my cat. Puck said he gets turned on by strong women"

"Its true, Britt can be really bossy, it's a huge turn on though, because you don't expect it from her" Santana added.

Oh my god, this is too perfect, Rachel thought. Kurt can be majorly bossy when he wants to be, fierce even. He would have no problems bossing Noah around, because he secretly hates him. He would have no issues with clinginess, because Kurt secretly hates him and he would have no problem putting Noah in his place because, you guessed it, Kurt secretly hated Noah. Well not secretly, but it would be if the plan was to go ahead.

"I know just the person" Rachel exclaimed. "I know just the person" she repeated, unaware she spoke it aloud the first time round. "Of course a few nips and tucks need to be made, but training wont be hard because they already have all the qualities, we just need to each work on our trait to bring it up to 100%"

"Who is she?" Tina enquired cautiously. If the words 'Rachel Berry' comes out of the Diva's mouth, friendship be damned, she would punch her.

"Kurt Hummel" Rachel screech with pride, flinging her arms out, beaming at them all.

Everyone fell silent for a good 5 minutes, either in pure shock at the suggestion or deep in thought. The silence was filled only by each others breaths.

"Kurt as in the _boy,_ Kurt? The resident fairy who Puck hates?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence. Because even Quinn, who deliberately stayed for away from Kurt, knew of Puck and Kurt's rivalry.

"And who also hates Puck even more" Mercedes added in pure shock. The fact that Rachel even suggested sending her best friend into the lions den was enough to guarantee a punch in the nose from the black diva.

"This is possible the worst idea ever, I should punch you for making me even listen to you" Santana threaten. She would have gone through with her threat as well, if she could be bothered to muster up the energy to get off her seat and walk up to the hobbit.

"No hear me out girls. Puck was interested in me because of my talent, Kurt's the second most talented person at this school. He likes Quinn for her innocent appeal, Kurt's the pale blushing virgin. Puck wants Santana because of the sex, Kurt's a teenage boy, he most likely thinks of sex all the time. Puck liked Brittany and Lauren for their attitude, Kurt has both those attributes, plus he isn't a vampire or black ghetto girl" she continued to beam, because seriously, this was a genius idea, and even if it wasn't, it was still a stretch better than the kidnap plan.

"But Kurt's a _boy_" Lauren reminded the diva as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Kurt may act all girly and even be a honorary girl, but the fact still remained that Kurt Hummel was indeed a boy, a gay boy as the jocks enjoyed reminding every one.

"Technically, Puck probably just see's shit like any boy does 'any holes a goal', so it might work" Santana said thoughtfully. "Kurt's the girliest boy I've ever had the misfortune of meeting, bend him over on hands and knees and he just looks like a girl with short hair from behind" Suddenly this plan wasn't as stupid as Santana first thought. "We just got the pique Puck's interest"

"How do we do that when Puck's only interested in big tits or Cheerio's?" Quinn asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer, because Rachel is right, the thought itself making Quinn shudder, but Kurt could be the only person in the school who wont put up with Puck's shit.

The auditorium was filled with another silence as the girls began to think of ways to get Puck to find Kurt appealing. First they needed to get over their hatred, then they needed Puck to become sexually confused and lust over Kurt. But how did they do that, when Puck has never looked at the boy twice? It was Sue who broke the silence, and in turn, turned the idea into a plan.

"Looks like I got myself a new Cheerio then" Sue answered with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She could make little Porcelain desirable enough for Puck and she wouldn't even have to deal with the backlash hurting her team, because Kurt hated Puck, he wouldn't come to practise crying of a broken heart. Instead, if all went to plan, it would be Puck crying and he'll be too busy nursing his wounds to the heart to continue chasing skirt, thus making her squad on top form once again.

"Okay this is actually happening isn't it? Like, we have the perfect person" Mercedes said. Even Mercedes had to admit, when it was all laid out on the table, that if anyone was gonna worm their way into Puck's heart and get out unscathed, then it would be her cold hearted, ice queen, emotionlessly best friend while in top performance mood. Plus if her best friend could not only tame the beast that is Puck but destroy him, her boy would die a legend. Girls would thank and adore him and boys would cheer him on and worship him. If all went to plan, Kurt Hummel wouldn't be bullied any more, her best friend would be safe and not only that, but respected, regardless of sexuality.

"we need a name for this group people" Tina squealed with excitement. Every group, secret or not, needs a name, and this was way beyond the 'too young to be bitter' club.

"Hot bitches" Santana answered, gaining high fives from Quinn, Brittany and Lauren.

"Heart Breakers?" Mercedes suggested, gaining high fives from Rachel, Tina and Lauren.

Of course with the many conflicting personalities and two equally good suggestions, an argument broke out about the name. Santana demanding hot bitches because the unholy trinity, her, Britt and Quinn, were just that. Hot bitches. While Mercedes defended heartbreakers because that was what they were initially about and looks weren't important.

"Ladies!" Sue shouted over them, causing them to stop squabbling immediately. "I am aroused, but this is stupid, I'm a heartbreaker and a hot bitch and I want to be known as both, so from this day forward, Me, Rachel McNoseJob, Tina Chow Mein, Black girl from the Ghetto, Sumo Zizes, Quinn, Brittany and Santana, we shall be known as…. HBX2" She demanded, and because everyone was shit scared of the coach, respected her as their elder, thus being their leader, and inventing a cool name that involved both heartbreakers and hot bitches, they easily agreed.

"Now we just have to convince Kurt" Rachel announced.

* * *

**thank you everyone who reviews, i shall reply to all, revealing hints and semi-spoilers if the reply deems it is needed.**

**Thanks for the continued support, everyone who follows, favorites and reviews x x**

**I'm a couple of chapter's ahead, meaning a few chapters are ready and completed and will be uploaded when the time comes.**

***cough* the more reviews i get, the quicker it comes *cough* did I just try bribe you? hells yeah.**

**Dame Ditta xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Konvincing Kurt

**A/N:**

**Any season four characters that appear in this fic are in the same year as the others mmm'kayy? so where as canon!Kitty is 3 years younger then the others, in this, she is the same age. Blah Blah Blah. on with the story.**

* * *

** Konvincing Kurt.**

"Dude, I am so in love with that girl" Finn Hudson muttered to his best friends, while watching Rachel Berry walk with Kurt Hummel to her car.

In was the end of the day, and Puck, Finn and Karofsky had spent it all, on the bleachers, smoking weed. So right now, they were pretty stoned. Rachel had walked across the school field to the parking lot with a massive smile on her face, and Finn was certain that she had glimpse over towards them at one point. Finn Hudson had been in love with Rachel for over a year now and didn't know what to do about it. Puck had overheard her at temple saying she hated him and was currently dating some dude at Carmel High. Thus leaving Finn heart broken, much to the amusement of Puck.

"Move on Bro, move on" Puck suggested, tapping his buddy on the knee for moral support, which was completely two faced of him. Yes, Puck often overheard Rachel at temple, how could he not, the girl was a foghorn. But what he actually overheard was that Rachel was madly in love with Finn and would cry nightly and sing about her unrequited feelings into a mirror, with a hair brush for a microphone. The reason he told Finn that cock and bull story was because Finn was his boy, if he allowed them two to start dating, Puck would be a man down and he couldn't have that. So instead he told his friend that his love was in love with another man called Jesse St. James -who Rachel had actually dated for about 2 months- from a different school, and because Rachel and Finn never spoke to each other directly, neither realised the truth. And that was how Puck intended it to stay.

"Dude, if you like her, why do you always slushie her?" Karofsky grunt out, while his eyes burned holes in Kurt Hummel's departing figure, mainly his ass.

"Why do you always slushie Kurt?" Finn retorted, bowing his head once the object of his desire drove off in her car.

"Dude, I'm not gay!" Dave moaned, he would have yelled had he had the energy, so instead, took another puff of the joint they were sharing around.

Puck had to chuckle at this, because that was a down right lie. All the Jocks knew that Karofsky was in love with the fairy, it was common knowledge even if Dave never admitted it himself. See, with Dave, he isn't very smart or good at hiding his feelings at the best of times, but when he gets around Hummel, he becomes a bumbling mess, looking at his ass or staring at his lips after the boy licks them clean from his daily punishment, the slushie facial. Yeah the team knew that Dave had been recruited some time ago know, but instead of hating him, they took it out on the boy that infected him. The other jocks didn't like the fact that Karofsky had caught the gay bug, but never dared mention it because they all feared him and respected his talent on the field.

Obviously Puck knew you couldn't catch the gay, he wasn't a fucking idiot. He was actually pretty smart and that's why the teachers let him get away with stupid shit, as long as he kept up his straight A's, the teachers turned the other cheek. Plus having them never reveal Puck's grades was a bonus, because being smart wasn't badass and Puck would purposely flunk all his classes if he thought he could get away with it. So no, Puck knew you couldn't catch being gay, but it didn't stop the gay people hitting on you, so instead, you beat them up. The other Jocks thought they were beating the gay out of Kurt, but once again, Puck knew it wasn't possible, you're either into the same sex or your not, simple. Puck beat up Kurt because it was fun, and Kurt was weak as shit and never fought back, he just used his homosexuality as an excuse to beat him up, although it was a plus that if he was attacking the kid, then Hummel would spend less time checking him out, which he obviously would have because, lets face it, Noah Puckerman is a freakin' stud.

"Puckerman" Kitty Wilde screamed as she approached the stoned boys. "you were cheating on me with the unholy trinity?" Kitty Wilde was Puck's latest Cheerio, he chose her because A) she was a Cheerio and B) because she was a bitch and that was a turn on for the Jew.

"It's not true, Baby" Puck lied. He knew Jacob Ben Israel had left the school and he wouldn't have put it past him to leak the story before he went, Puck had obviously guessed correctly. "I was trying to help Santana and Britt's relationship out, see they're having trouble and I was just being a good friend. As for Quinn, she was helping me do it, sweetheart" Kitty wasn't his 'Baby' or his 'sweetheart', but he used the pet names to ensure he didn't get all his fuck's names muddled up. "The fact that you believe that over me really upsets me, Hun" he inwardly smirked when the look of guilt flushed through Kitty's face. These girls were so easily fooled and it was perfect for Puck.

"Shit, I'm sorry Puck, it's just been a crazy day, take me back to yours and I'll… make up for it, promise" Kitty begged seductively while looking up from her eyelashes.

Puck assumed this coy look and sexy tone to her voice was meant to make his dick hard, but it didn't. None of the girls he fucked made his dick hard from what they looked like or how they acted, it was the thought and act of sex that got him going. It's not that he didn't think the girls were attractive, obviously they were else he wouldn't smash them, they just didn't have that certain thing bout them that Puck liked, not that Puck actually knew what that certain thing was, but whatever.

Now Kitty, a Cheerio, was offering him sex and it was about fucking time. Puck had 'dated' Kitty for about 3 weeks now and he was finding her incredible boring, so after her fucked her raw tonight, he could finally ditch her and move on to a new conquest.

"Lets go back to mine then, Baby" Puck purred, standing up and rearranging his junk. Not that he needed to, but the girls appreciated the fact they got him hard, or at least they thought they had. "See you dorks tomorrow" he address his two henchmen, giving them both fist bumps. Then he flung his arm around his poor naïve victim and strolled off to his car, with the promise of sex at the fore front of his mind.

* * *

Kurt Hummel awoke the next day at 5:30am because he phone was buzzing like mad. Groaning at the interruption from his dream, which involved a very naked Jesse Metcalfe, Kurt picked up his phone to discover he had a text from Rachel.

**_'Emergency meeting, be in the choir room at 7:30, come alone - R'_**

Kurt stared at his phone for several minutes, allowing his body to wake up and his morning wood to go down. Why had Rachel text him so early and what was with the cryptic message? _'come alone'_ should be warning enough that nothing good could come from this, that and the fact that is was sent from Rachel Berry, was enough for him to avoid the choir room at all cost. But of course, curiosity won over, considering he had to get to the root of Rachel's nervous behaviour yesterday afternoon whilst driving him home.

Rachel Berry had been quiet the whole journey, and while he would have appreciated the rare silence from the girl, it was unnerving, because a quiet Rachel was a scheming Rachel. Something had happened at that 'too young to be bitter club' yesterday and whatever it was, couldn't be good. He had noticed how all the girls, and oddly Sue Sylvester, had gone eerily quiet when he entered the auditorium and had seen a mad glint in Rachel's eyes once she had spotted him. But try as he might to pry it out of her on the car journey home, Rachel kept tight lipped, with obvious struggle. She had wanted to tell him then, Kurt knew it, but for some reason, she couldn't, so hopefully, this 'emergency meeting in the choir room' will finally give him answers.

With that motivation behind him, he found himself pulling up outside the school at 7:20am, freshly showered, hair styled and wearing white jeans, knee high boots with a pink shirt, top of with his beautiful beige Marc Jacobs rain coat. He sauntered up to the school, sipping a large cup of coffee, his third so far, when he spotted the unholy- trinity-mobile. Confused about why the girls were A) on friendly terms again to use the group car, especially after yesterdays fiasco and B) on school grounds already, Kurt decided to speed up his pace, in case they cornered him. Although the unholy trinity weren't physically violent like the Jocks, they were spitefully cruel with their words, especially Santana.

As he spotted the choir room, he let out a sigh of relief that he made it unscathed, that was until he got to the door. There they were, Evil Quinn, Vicious Santana and Dumb Brittany, sitting on the choir room stalls, along with Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Lauren Zizes and Coach Sylvester. What made Kurt panic though, wasn't the inevitable confrontation with the three Cheerio's, it was the smiles that everyone was projecting at him. They almost seemed, false, desperate and pleading, to say that Kurt was confused was a massive understatement.

"Hello ladies, Rachel" Kurt began in a shaky voice. Dammit, Kurt reprimanded himself, don't let them smell fear. "What brings us all here at this fine hour?" he completed with a much more even tone. He walked into the choir room and took the seat furthest away from the crowd of girls, casually sipping his coffee.

"Porcelain, let me introduce you to the schools newest secret club, HBX2" Sue declared, with a strained smile.

"Erm, Okay" Kurt frowned. He had no idea what the HBX2 meant, nor did he know when this club started. In fact he didn't even know why all these different girls were in this club and seemed to be comfortable in each others presence or why he was being told about it if it was a secret.

"We wants you in on the club ladylips" Santana ordered. Well that explains the revealing of the secret, Kurt mused. He was unsure if he should answer the Latina back, considering he didn't get permission, nor did she really leave any room for argument, but questions needed to be answered, mainly, what the fuck is HBX2 and what is it all about. So he asked.

"Heart breaking hot bitches, and we were built to destroy Noah Puckerman" Rachel stated in a dramatic stage whisper. Kurt groaned loudly and rolled his eyes, it was way too early in the morning to be mentioning that man's name. but since it was already brought up and more questions were flying around in his head, he continued.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple, have you ever watched Ugly Betty?" Quinn asked in her politest voice. Kurt nodded, because hello, of course he watched it, it was like Rachel Berry taking Kurt Hummel's dream job. "So your aware of the scheme called Fling to Ring in sixty days?" a polite Quinn was and odd Quinn, Kurt decided silently.

"Of course, find a random man and get him to fall in love with you and propose in 2 months, oh!" and it finally clicked for Kurt. These ladies were planning on getting Puck to fall in love then rip his heart out. Cunning, Spiteful and Genius, if you asked Kurt's opinion. He had no alternative but to applaud the notion. "Fine, I'm in"

All the teen girls let out various forms of celebration. The unholy trinity joined pinky fingers together and smirked evilly, Tina and Mercedes laughed and high fived each other, Lauren punch the air in triumph and Rachel began crying with joy. As much as Kurt enjoyed the random spectacle before him, he couldn't help but be confused about why his participation was so well received.

"Congratulation Porcelain, welcome to the team. You are, after all, our key member" Sue approached Kurt and surprisingly hugged him and patted him on the back, causing Kurt the go rigid in her arms.

"Okay" Kurt said slowly as he was finally released from the woman's grip, only to be unusually beamed at by her instead. "What do I have to do?"

"Make Puck fall in love with you, then rip his heart out" Sue answered cheerfully.

And just like that, Kurt Hummel froze on the spot. Jaw hanging and eyes wide, coffee cup falling from his hands. He was stunned, disgusted and outraged. How dare they even imagine such a plan, let alone try go through with it. For Puck to fall in love with him, Puck would need to spend time with him. That was disturbing and gross enough. But if Kurt remembered rightly, rule three of 'fling to ring'was 'give him a taste' that would consist of Kurt touching the Neanderthal. Fighting down the very strong urge to be sick, he spoke the only two words he could think of.

"Fuck you" he spat.

"Hum- Kurt, hear us out" Quinn begged, raising off her stall and approaching the boy. She placed her arm on his shoulder, only for him the shrug it off immediately as if he had been burned. "Rule one, 'Pique his interest', I'm more then willing to give up my head Cheerio spot to you until Christmas. Imagine what that credit would do for your dance application to N.Y.A.D.A if head Cheerleader was on it"

Kurt knew what she was doing, she was using Kurt's weakness, his one drive to get out of this cow town against him. He had to be strong, as glamorous and promising as that sounded, he had to remember the 'Puck' in all of this.

"No" he said defiantly.

"Kurt, listen to what she is offering" Rachel pleaded. "It's only until Christmas, or sooner if he declares his love for you publicly before that, and that credit is an almost sure fire way of getting into N.Y.A.D.A"

"I have my Glee Club credit for that" Kurt tried to convince himself, although he knew how stupid that sounded. The New Directions had yet to perform at a competition, he would be relying on pure luck for that credit, while head cheerleader gave him the credit instantly. Puck, he reminded himself, Think of Puck. " and I'm sure that I'll… I'll be able to become head Cheerio if I tried out under normal circumstances anyway"

"Not likely pear hips, not while I'm teaching you wont" Sue quipped, her cheerful smile now gone, replaced by an ugly scowl that made Kurt sweat and gulp nervously.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said weakly. Come on Kurt, he reprimanded, unleash the Ice Queen. So Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes and channelled his inner bitch. "You guys can do whatever you want in this secret club, but I'm having no part of it, good bye girls" he sent them all a death glare then spun on his heels and did a storm out worthy of Rachel Berry.

"Well, that went well" Tina deflated into her chair.

"It's not over until I say it is" Sue sneered. "endangered rhino, Sushi, your up"

"Yes, sir" Lauren mock saluted and walked out of the room with Tina hot on her heals.

* * *

Lauren Zizes hated Noah Puckerman and that's why she allowed herself the be in the presence of the other members of HBX2. Last year Puck had approached her into dating him and she had almost said yes, because she thought he was mixed race. But he wasn't, he was just a stupid pig head womanizer who thought he was better then woman. And no man is better then woman, and certainly no man is better then Zizes. It was that disrespect alone that she refused him, and the disrespect grew even more when he continually tried to seduce her, until she finally snapped and punched him in the face. If she were to have a wet dream in the middle of the night because of Puck, it wouldn't be because he appeared naked before her, it would be because she saw him roasting on a spit. Lauren Zizes hated Noah Puckerman, and it was that reason and that reason alone that she was with the vampire, searching the school grounds for the fairy.

Tina Cohen Chang hated Noah Puckerman and that was why she was willing to let Kurt be thrown to be lions in order to destroy him. Kurt would beat the lion off anyway, so she didn't really feel guilty for it. Puck had made her life hell for 2 years now and she had had enough. Firstly he assumed she was a dead fictional creature, thus her never having a boyfriend. Then he, himself, refused to acknowledge her, making her feel worthless, considering his dick is blind. And then he goes and bullies the crap out of her and her friends and just expects her to take it. And to top it all off, it was her job as leader of 'too young to be bitter' to deal with and comfort all his tricks. She was fed up with that boy tainting her life and making it miserable. Tina Cohen Chang hated Noah Puckerman, and it was that reason and that reason alone that she was willing to put Kurt through this.

"Hey Artie" Tina called out as she spotted her wheelchair bound friend on the other side of the hall. "Do you know where Kurt is?" she asked as she approached him.

"Yeah, he's in the library finishing a book report. I gotta warn you though, he don't seem like he's in a very good mood" Artie explained, his gaze falling off the beautiful Asian and landing onto the woman next to her. Leaning into the girl who most definitely wasn't a vampire and who smelled like black roses, he whispered "Why are you hanging with Lauren Zizes for?"

"What? Oh, Science partners this semester or something. Anyways thanks Artie, see you later in Glee" she bent down and kissed her friend on her cheek and waved him off. Lauren looked at him in disgust and confusion as the boy blushed a deep shade of red and quickly covered his lap with his text books.

"You do realise that that manbot wants to have sex with you right?" Lauren asked as she caught up with the Asian girl. Being unfazed by the weird looks the pair were receiving from other students. Lauren and Tina had never hung out together before and thanks to Jacob leaving the school, the HBX2 was able to stay secret, proving it oddly fascinating to see two members from different cliques communicating in a civil way.

"What, Artie? don't be ridiculous, he's a sweetheart" Tina laughed the accusation off. The truth was, Tina had a massive crush on Artie Abrams at one point and she thought the feelings were mutual until Puck spread the vampire rumour around, after that he had backed off completely. "Kurt's in here somewhere" she whispered as they entered the library.

"Whatever you say" Lauren sighed. She knew an inappropriate boner when she saw one, seeing as her smoking hot self caused half of them. Spotting Kurt at the back of the library with his nose deep in a book, Lauren rolled her eyes and approached, sitting at his table uninvited.

"Rule number two" Lauren huffed "'Stay in close proximity' If you agree to this, I can get Miss Pillsbury to rearrange your schedule a bit so you'll be in more of Puck's classes, somehow he manages to be in all the top classes so it wont affect you academically. Plus if your on the Cheerio's, you train with the football team, so you'll see each other out on the field and in the locker rooms"

"Are you serious?" Kurt laughed as he put down his book and stared at the two females in front of him. "These rules are the main reason why I don't want to do it. I don't want to be in close proximity to him, the man makes my skin crawl. And as for sharing a locker room full of Neanderthals who love to attack me for no reason, yeah, not really selling it to me"

Kurt had a feeling he was going to get ambushed throughout the day with this stupid scheme, and it turns out, he was not disappointed. Rule two of 'fling to ring' literally made him feel sick, why would he purposely put himself in the same room as his biggest tormentor? Did these girls not realise who they were talking to? Though he was surprised that Puck was in the top set in classes, how he managed to worm his way into that was a mystery. Probably fucking Miss Pillsbury if he had to guess.

"Tina!?" a voice screeched across the room. When Kurt leant over to see passed Lauren, she saw a rather distressed Kitty Wilde running into Tina's arms. "That Bastard" she sobbed, clutching hard onto an uncomfortable looking Tina.

"Let me guess, Puck?" She deadpanned, rolling her eyes and patting the Cheerio clumsily on the back.

"He slept with me last night, then dumped me this morning" she chocked out through sobs. "he took my virginity and didn't even care, I thought that he loved me"

"Did he ever even say that he did?" Kurt asked. He knew the answer, he wasn't naïve to Puck's ways. Puck never said he loved anyone, because he didn't. that's why this plan wouldn't work with Kurt as temptress. Kurt was the last person Puck would fall in love with, a fact that Kurt was truly grateful for.

"Well… no, not exactly, but he made me feel like he did" she sniffed, giving Kurt an icy glare, that even Kurt had to admit, looked pretty fierce. "Tina? Is the 'too young to be bitter' club running this lunch time, because I really need to tell my story"

"Yeah, I'll see you there sweetie, stay strong, Ok?" Tina comforted and waved her off as the Cheerio sulked out the library. Once she was finally gone, Tina turn to Kurt, her expression a lot less comforting. "You can stop this Kurt. You can save all the Kitty's at this school. Only you can do it without ending up like her. Please think about it" Tina begged. "Come on Lauren, lets go. See you in Glee, Kurt" and with that, the two girls disappeared, leaving Kurt with an uninvited feeling of guilt.

* * *

Quinn Fabray hated Noah Puckerman because he got her drunk on wine coolers, made her feel fat, then took her virginity. All of that, causing her to love her first love, Finn Hudson. Puck unashamedly admitted it, while Quinn attempted to cover it up. Turned out Finn preferred honesty and chose to stick by Puck and in doing so, kicked Quinn to the curb. Puck had then decided that, for whatever reason, Quinn could stay with him, and considering that she was newly heartbroken and lonely, she decided to give Puck a chance. Which of course ended up being a mistake considering he never loved her back and went on to sleep with her two best friends, causing them to fight and have food smeared in her face. She didn't blame Santana, she blamed Puck. Quinn Fabrey hated Noah Puckerman and it was that reason, and that reason alone, that she was search 'gay sex tips' on her phone with two unofficial lesbians.

Santana Lopez hated Noah Puckerman because he was an ass. Plain and simple. Unlike the others, she knew Puck was a player and never gave him her heart. Puck was fantastic in bed, god he had enough practise to be, but that is where his interesting qualities stopped for Santana. She only slept with him because he was by far the best sex ever, if you didn't count Brittany. And she only ever really went with him when Britt's time of the month came round. No, her hatred came from Puck's treatment to Brittany, yeah Santana may have attacked her girlfriend yesterday, but she was just mad in generally and took it out on her girlfriend and best friend and he needed to pay. Santana Lopez hated Noah Puckerman and it was that reason, and that reason alone, that she was reading all her sexts to the boy, to find tips on how to turn him on.

Brittany Pierce Hated Noah Puckerman because she was the protector of womansville and he was the villain. He would go around playing on young girls vulnerabilities just to get them into bed, and she had been stupid enough to fall for it. Yes, Puck had made Brittany feel stupid, being told your stupid daily and being proven that you are, were two different things. The former, she could deal with, because she knew she was a genius really and didn't need anyone telling her so. But the latter was an emotional blow of pride, being proven that you could get played was humiliating and embarrassing and Puck made almost every girl feel like that. And as the protector of womansville, it was Brittany's job to rescue it. Brittany Pierce hated Noah Puckerman and it was that reason and that reason alone, that she was listening to the '_fifty shades of grey_' audio book to pick up tips on seduction.

"You know what?" Quinn muttered, pulling a headphone out of Brittany's ear to get her attention as well as Santana's. "I think I might just be a fan girl. Look at this" she said as she held her phone out for the other two to see, who both clambered round the sink of the girls bathroom.

"Holy smoke, that shit is hot" Santana exclaimed as her eyes were fixed on a gay porn video of two men pleasuring each other.

"Totally agree. Those dolphin are sexy on their own, but together they defiantly make my panties wet" Brittany nodded, squinting her eyes to get a better look.

"And to think, I used to think that gay's were disgusting" Quinn laughed as she took her phone back to find another video. "turns out, I just didn't know what I was missing, I now have a new appreciation for Kurt"

"Girls, stop! Close your eyes and imagine a naked Kurt smoking Puck's pole" Santana suggested, closing her eyes and smirking.

As the other two girls followed her lead, the bathroom was filled with contented sighs.

"What are you doing" Kurt's voice came from the bathroom door, knocking the girls out of their fantasy to face a slushie stained Kurt.

"Let me guess, Puck?" Quinn asked as she dove into her makeup bag and pulled out a moist towlette and began dabbing it at Kurt's red raw eyes.

"Correct, Miss Fabrey" Kurt answered as her let the three girls clean him up. The fact that the unholy trinity were being uncharacteristically nice to him, was not lost on Kurt. He knew what they were up to, and on cue, Santana started to speak.

"Rules three" she began as she poured water onto Kurt's hair to wash out the ice. "'Give him a taste' who better to advise you then us" Kurt sighs exasperatedly "we can give you the 411 on how to please Puck sexually" at this, Kurt did two things, first he blushed, then he gagged.

"No, that's disgusting, not the act but the person" Kurt shivered with revulsion. "Luckily I can't even imagine it or else I would literally puke all over your shoes"

"But that's what we are here for" Brittany gleamed as she finished cleaning Kurt's coat. "We can turn you into a sex god" she smiled and patted Kurt on his now clean head.

"Why would you want to help me in gay sex, aren't you girls homophobic?" Kurt wondered, his eye brows drawn together in confusion.

"Nope, there is no denying how hot this is" Quinn laughed as she pointed her phone in Kurt's face and revelled in seeing his eye widen, jaw drop and blush violently.

"Now imagine doing that" Santana smirked as she search through her phone and pulled up a picture to show Kurt. "to that"

Kurt's heart stopped, he was sure of it. If it wasn't bad enough that these three scary girls were showing him a highly explicit video of one man giving another man oral pleasure, then the picture on Santana's phone of a sleeping, naked Noah Puckerman, in full massive erection mood, did the job. His eyes were glued to the screen, he tried to look away but he simply couldn't. luckily for him, Santana's screen went blank after a few seconds and he was able to regain his sense. With a gulp and a blink to get himself under control, he glared at the girls.

"Thanks for the clean up but the answer is still no" he spat and awkwardly walked out the room in awkwardly tight jeans, leaving three smirking girls behind while he desperately tried to get those highly arousing images out of his mind.

* * *

Rachel Berry hated Noah Puckerman because he gave Jews everywhere a bad name. he was a rude, womanizing, selfish little man with no respect for authority. He even once brought a bacon sandwich into synagogue. He slept with every girl from temple on their sixteenth birthday's and never once thought about their feelings. And nobody seemed to care. But the main reason that she hated that man was because a couple of months ago, their synagogue did a fundraiser and Noah was chosen as the musician, over her, Rachel Berry. It was humiliating and degrading, how dare he steal her spotlight. And to make matters worse, the tool was even bloody brilliant. He ended up getting 15 different girls numbers at that event and even made the local paper. The local paper that should have been Rachel Berry's headline. Rachel Berry hated Noah Puckerman and it was that reason and that reason alone that she would temporarily step aside and let Kurt Hummel take centre stage.

As she walked into the cafeteria at lunch, she looked around and shock her head at how no-one noticed her. Poor mere mortals, she thought, they should be looking at her while they had the chance, in 5 years time, people will be playing hundreds of dollars just to catch a glimpse of her. Shaking that though aside for the time being, she approached Kurt, who happened to be sitting alone at the Gleek table, looking utterly depressed.

"Rule Four" Rachel beamed as she sat opposite him. Did she just hear him growl? Sure sounded like a growl. "'Make yourself unavailable" she continued, ignoring the rising grizzly sounds coming from her friend. "it's the easiest stage, we basically go back to normal, ignoring him"

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled, startling himself and the girl. "Rach" he said in a more calm and controlled voice. "Yes that's by far the best rule of the five, it's getting to that point that makes me sick and want to set myself on fire. Why don't we just skip the first three rules and start doing that one, oh wait, I already am, ta-da" He sneered sarcastically.

"Kurt, you'll be fine, we are all going to protect you and watch over you and help you get into the right mind set for this" She said in a sympathetic voice with an equally sympathetic frown.

"I don't want protecting and to be trained or anything. I just want to be left the hell alone. No more mentions of that Neanderthal". Kurt practically pleaded, suddenly losing all his appetite.

"Fine, look at it this way. Think of it as the acting rule of a life time. Brittany Snow in 'John Tucker must die'. you are the handsome hero who can save a lot of broken hearts, Kurt" Rachel whispered, with tears in her eyes, which surprised her to find that they were actually genuine. When Kurt looked up at her face, his frown disappearing instantly.

"Rach, I… I can't. I just can't. It's Puck" he tried to give an encouraging smile, but he was simple just too tired to produce one. The day had been ridiculously long and weird and he just want to go to Glee practice, then home, then bed.

"I know it's a lot to ask for, and it's putting you in a really awful position, but HBX2 genuinely believe you're the only one strong enough to handle it. You're the only person who could get out of this unscathed. It really is a performance after all. The worse that can happen is he tries beat you up, but Lauren's already agreed to be a body guard of sorts and protect you in the halls" she paused as Kurt's eyebrows rose, obviously taking this bit of information in. "and if it does work, don't just think of the girls you would save, think of yourself. No more bullying, no more teasing, no more injuries and no more worrying about your father"

Kurt sat back and backtracked on everything Rachel had just said to him. The bullying could stop, everything that made his life difficult could stop from this 2 month thing. 2 months of torture for 2 more years of freedom, freedom from hate and freedom from fear. It seemed like a pretty good deal, plus it was just acting at the end of the day, something that came naturally to him. But it was Puck! Had it of been Finn Hudson or even David Karofsky, Kurt would have been more easily persuaded. But no, it was the lowest of the low, slime ball, pigheaded Puck. The same man that made his skin crawl and stomach flip in fear. If it had been anyone else, he would have taken the sex advice and the cheerleading position and title of hero, but because it was Puck, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"See you in Glee, Rachel" he sighed and pushed his uneaten food away and strolled out of the cafeteria feeling physically and mentally exhausted.

* * *

Mercedes Jones hated Noah Puckerman because he constantly tried to make her feel shit about herself. She wasn't talking about the 'fat black chick from the Ghetto' title, hell naw, she could rock that look. She was talking about how he seemed to make it his mission to keep Mercedes single. When she had been dating Shane Tinsley, everything was perfect, he was charming and attentive and loving and made Mercedes feel like a queen. And then Puck came along and demanded extra time with his boy. A few hours every week here and there was fine, but then Puck started to make his 'bonding time' more longer and more frequent, and after a couple of months, Shane and Mercedes barely saw each other and had to call it quits. Then new boy Sam Evans came along and swept Mercedes off her feet, taking her virginity and staying afterwards. Declarations of love were made everyday with Sam, until Puck spotted him and took him under his wing. Sam, being the easily influenced person he is, started to believe all the shit that Puck was spouting about popularity and status quo and even went far enough to convince Sam that Mercedes was still in love with Shane, quickly ending that relationship aswell. Mercedes Jones hated Noah Puckerman and for that reason and the reason alone, she was willing to spend time with bitches in order to get the job done.

"Rule five" she randomly blurted out as her and Kurt made there way to the choir room. "'Give him a ticking clock' make him publicly declare his love for you by Christmas then dump his ass, leaving him humiliated and you having the best Christmas ever"

"Mercedes" Kurt sighed, on the verge of tears. Tears of exhaustion more than anything. "I love you more then anyone else, but if you mention it one more time, I'm going to call quits on this friendship. I'm being serious, I expected better from you"

Mercedes was stunned silent. First she was angry over Kurt's threat, but one look at his pale and pasty face turned that anger into guilt. It was then that she decided that this plan wasn't worth her friendship. If Kurt ever decided to participate then great, but she would not be pressuring him anymore.

As they entered the choir room and took their seats, Kurt tried his hardest to pay attention to their teacher Mr. Shue, but he couldn't concentrate, he was simply too tired. Feeling his eyes getting heavier by the second, he decided to slouch back in his chair and become comfy in order to take a power nap, Glee rehearsal be damn. That was until he heard Rachel scream and Mercedes gasp.

Opening his eyes quickly, he found himself surrounded by a dozen Jocks, including Finn, who was slyly glancing at Rachel, Karofsky, who for some reason looked guilty and uncomfortable and Puck, who looked as menacing as ever. All of them holding water pistols, water pistols that were all aimed directly at Kurt. Closing his eyes, Kurt prepared for the onslaught.

Gushes and gushes of liquid poured over him to a chorus of laughter from the Jocks. It took about 10 seconds for Kurt to realise exactly what was in those water pistol. Opening his eyes when the attack stopped he saw most of the jokes retreating quickly from the room, leaving only Puck behind, who was standing right over Kurt's urine drenched body and leering.

"Burn in hell, ya' little faggot!" he spat. Literally spat. Green phlegm hitting Kurt right in the face before he ran off to join his team mates.

"Kurt?" Mr. Shue began, before being interrupted by a deep, loud, vicious roar coming from the boy in question.

"MERCEDES, TINA, RACHEL, FOLLOW ME!" He bellowed, jumping from his urine soaked seat and charging out of the choir room and down the hall, with the three girls running to keep up. Lauren Zizes came out of a classroom to witness the scene, and with a grunt from Kurt, took it as confirmation to join in with the charge.

Kurt Hummel hated Noah Puckerman because Puck plagued his life at school, at home and in his dreams. He systematically destroyed everything that was good in his life and took pleasure from it. He teased, he insulted, he hit, he spat, he did whatever he could to shatter Kurt's armour. From the day they met back in 8th grade, Puck had been a constant bother and thorn in Kurt Hummel's side. He made him lie to his father, friends and teachers and made him alone in his fear. Kurt had barely any friends due to Pucks reign of terror towards him and he couldn't find a boyfriend because closeted gays at McKinley were too scared to come out because of Puck's vicious assaults. Kurt Hummel hated Noah Puckerman and for that reason, and that reason alone, he was going to break his heart.

He burst the doors open to the sports hall and grabbed the attention of the entire Cheerio's squad and their coach. Standing there, with his fist and jaw clenched, covered in piss, a fire in his eyes and a determination he had never felt before, he growled.

"I'm In"

* * *

**HBX2 is now complete, let the fun and games begin.**

**thank you everyone who reviews, i shall reply to all, revealing hints and semi-spoilers if the reply deems it is needed.**

**Thanks for the continued support, everyone who follows, favorites and reviews x x**

**I'm a couple of chapter's ahead, meaning a few chapters are ready and completed and will be uploaded when the time comes.**

***cough* the more reviews i get, the quicker it comes *cough* did I just try bribe you? hells yeah.**

**PS. Also I'm British, so if some of the spellings are incorrect in your country, I do apologise, but my spell only recognizes British english. I am trying to make certain words universal though E.G saying panties when in england we would just say knickers. Pants are trousers, Mom is mum and so forth. so bare with me.**

**Dame Ditta xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Rule 1

**Never known so many PucKurt shippers so against PucKurt as in this story.**

**I've pretty much finished 'writing' this story an am current trying to decide between two alternative endings. so please let me know what you would prefer. do you want Kurt to destroy Puck in the end?**

**this story will have around 8-10 chapters once complete.**

**thank you for your continued support guys.**

**let the games begin...**

* * *

**Rule one:Pique his Interest.**

"What the hell was Friday all about man?" Jake Puckerman asked his half brother as he walked into his bedroom on Sunday evening.

Jake was Puck's younger brother, same dad, different moms, but having the same dad were where the similarities ended. Jake wasn't on the football team, nor was he popular like his older brother, he was just the regular teenage guy, trying to make it through his freshmen year at McKinley High. He never truly understood his brother's obsession with women, yeah Jake liked women, but he was more of a one woman kind of bloke, much to Puck's annoyance. Ever since they had been reunited together a couple of years ago, Puck had tried to mould Jake to be his second in command of sorts, and Jake wasn't having any of it. Jake had his own personality, own beliefs and his own father, he didn't need Puck's attempts to fill them.

As for Puck's view on homosexuality, that pissed him off more than anything. When Puck first met his little brother, Jake was dating his best friend, his guy best friend Ryder Lynn. It was early days in the relationship when Puck caught on and soon after his brother and Ryder met, Ryder disappeared from Jakes life. He wasn't stupid, he knew full well that his half brother scared him off completely, probably with threats and physical injury. Jake Puckerman was Bisexual and was proud of it, he never got shit from anyone at school because he was 'the other Puckerman', but it didn't mean he was going to sit back and watch another member of the LGBT community come under attack.

"Dude it was a bit of fun, nothing serious" Puck sighed in annoyance as he lay back on his bed. He didn't need this shit from his brother as well, he already knew that he may have gone to far. Karofsky was furious since he only thought the piss pistols were a threat and weren't actually going to be used. Whatever, Puck knew it was just because the love of his life was the target. Puck internally chuckled at the sappiness of that. Finn Hudson was equally furious, he though they were going to attack Kurt when he was alone, not in front of Rachel Berry. So no, Karofsky and Finn didn't fire their pistols, but Kurt and Rachel didn't know that because the former had his eyes closed and Rachel was too busy screaming.

"Nothing serious? Dude that was a full on homophobic attack" Jake growled. "You said, and I quote 'burn in hell, ya' little faggot'" Jake was beyond angry. He didn't know Kurt personally but he had seen him be bullied for who he was for long enough to make the judgement that the boy didn't deserve all the shit the jocks gave him. Worst of all, because Jake was an extension of Puck, he and his best friend Mercedes assumed that dick-headedness ran in the blood.

"Chill out bro! it wasn't a planned homophobic attack" Puck lied. Because the Jocks did it because of Hummel's sexuality, Puck however, did it because he was bored. "I just got caught up in the moment and the words just dribbled out my mouth" he admitted, because that was the truth. He had planned to say something to Hummel to make him feel worse about himself, but he didn't mean to be that harsh, but whatever, guilt was a useless emotion that didn't exist in the world of a Puckerman. Well at least not for him anyway.

"I'm done with all this 'fairy' this and 'fag' that, and you know what big bro? I'm done with you too until you apologise to him" Jake demanded as he threw the bedroom door open and fled the scene.

"The fuck I will" Puck yelled in hopes that his brother would hear him from down the stairs. Puck apologise? Just the thought made him laugh out loud. One of his many mantras in life included 'no apologies, no excuse, no regrets' and he had been living by that mantra for years and it had been working. So no, he would not apologise to Hummel, because he didn't feel he did anything wrong. Much. It's just that he kid never fought back that made him so appealing to Puck's anger, if the boy grew a pair, fought back and stopped checking him out (which he obviously was) then Puck would leave him alone and find another victim, regardless of sexuality.

* * *

It took all weekend for Kurt Hummel to rid himself completely of Jock piss and every time he caught a whiff of it, his anger and determination returned. Now it was Monday morning and he was in a freshly pressed Cheerio's uniform, smelling of peaches awaiting Sue's arrival to the sports hall.

Kurt had a lot of time to think over the weekend, about the plan, the pros, the cons and Puck himself. When he looked deep into it, he had decided that yes, he made the right decision. The pro's definitely won over the cons. So yeah, the thought of willingly being in Puck's company was disturbing and frightening, the thought of trying to seduce him was nauseating and the thought of kissing him to 'give him a taste' made him want to shot himself in the face. But, it would all be worth it in the end, just to see that slime dog ripped apart publicly by his favourite victim.

"Ok ladies" Sue voice boomed through the hall as she walked in. "A few things to know. Porcelain's recruitment is to be kept a secret, a secret that will be revealed at Friday's assembly. Here are the steps to a new routine" she said in a stern voice as she passed out sheets of paper to the cheerleaders. "and here is the song we shall be performing to" she handed out another sheet of paper. "Porcelain, you're on lead vocals, unholy trinity will be back up" she demanded and stormed across the halls to take a seat behind a randomly placed desk.

Kurt firstly looked over the dance routine, ignoring the giggles of the cheerleaders behind him. Looked simple enough, he mused, obviously he was the featured dancer of the routine, because it involved him being centre stage at all times, while performing tumbles and flips and splits in all directions. Kurt smirked at the routine, he was trained in gymnastics and dance so it wouldn't be a problem for him, plus being centre stage and in the spot light for him was a dream come true. Definitely a pro.

Then came the con. Kurt turned over the sheet music and gasped. "Coach, I can not sing this song" he yelled at the blonde woman on the other side of the room. This had to be a joke, seriously. He couldn't even say half of these words in private without blushing, let alone in public, in front of the whole school.

"Yes you can, sweet Porcelain, it's a gay song for a gay man. Outstanding!" Sue praised herself as she got off her seat and strolled towards her new head Cheerio.

"I'll get expelled if I sing this at the assembly, not to mention the explicit gay lyrics will make me a prime target once it's over" he said hysterically. This woman had gone mad, Kurt decided, on power and scheming.

"No teachers will be there, kiddo" Sue smiled and winked. "Friday morning there's a staff meeting, that's why there's an assembly in the first place, it was meant to be for me to show the school our routine for sectionals, but I think this is more appropriate for all things considered"

It wasn't appropriate at all and Kurt knew it. But the fact that the only adult there would be the terrifying Sue Sylvester, who already knew about the song, did put Kurt's mind at ease. Kind of.

"And we'll protect you in halls afterwards" Santana said as she sauntered up behind the coach, with Brittany and Quinn following and nodding. "Also Lauren will be lurking around to protect you if Puck gets too aggressive when he approached you afterwards."

"Wait, how do you know he'll approach me afterwards?" Kurt wondered and sneered in disgust at the thought. He knew it was inevitable to be near the boy at some stage, but to see him straight after that performance was not going to be fun, for either of them.

"Trust us" Quinn smiled, a genuine smile. Seeing Quinn act so nice and polite was still strange to the eyes for Kurt, he had to wonder if she was like this usually and he had just failed to see it or if she was being the fake bitch she was rumoured to be. Whichever it was, Kurt would keep his guard up, just in case. "The unholy trinity are coming over to yours after school to help you plan your first few moves. See you later babe" She smiled and walked out of the hall with her friends before Kurt even processed what she said, let alone protested the idea. Three scary cheerleaders in his home, unsupervised, talking about destroying a man was not an idea Kurt was too keen on. But hell, he wasn't going to refuse, he liked his face the way it was.

* * *

"Mercedes, right?" Jake asked as he approached the diva in the halls between second and third period. Judging by the sneer on her face, Mercedes knew exactly who Jake was, and worse, who he was related to. He attempted a shy smile to try break down her protective walls.

"What the hell do you want 'Other Puck'?" she asked as she side stepped him and continued down the hallway, rolling her eyes as he followed.

"Could you tell your friend Kurt that I'm sorry on my brothers behalf, please" he asked, causing the diva to stop on her tracks, turn to him and narrow her eyes.

"Why don't you tell him yourself" she snapped, smirking inwardly as Jakes eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't in the mood to be teased or bullied at the moment, well she never was, but yeah. Kurt had been at the secret Cheerio's practice all morning and she wanted to see her boy to make sure he was coping alright.

"2 reasons really, firstly, I don't know Kurt that well and he'll probably think I'm going to attack him if I do" Jake admitted, frowning when the diva scoffed at him. Okay Jake, he thought, relax. "and secondly" he began as he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he couldn't shake. "Mercedes Jones, would you go to Breadstix with me this Friday?"

"Are you serious?" She laughed loudly in his face. "Listen up, Baby Puck, I don't know how you found out about my name, but this" she waggled her finger between their two bodies. "this isn't happening. Yeah I'll admit your a lot cuter then your tool of a brother. But I am a proud woman and I refuse to the Pucked over, so excuse you, I'm late for class" she snapped with all her sassiness and began walking away from the stunned boy.

Yeah, Jake Puckerman was smoking hot and she might not know a lot about him, but he was still a Puckerman for fuck sake, and she knew all too well what those were like.

"I'm not like my brother" he yelled through the crowd at Mercedes departing form. "And by the way, I think your crazy sexy and you've got an incredible voice. Please think about it!" he shamelessly begged as Mercedes disappeared around the corner of the corridor. Smooth Jake, real smooth, he berated himself as he deflated and walked in the opposite direction.

Mercedes was around the corner, leaning against the wall, clutching her bag to her chest, smiling softly. She knew not to fall for the tricks and the charms of a Puckerman, but what he had said had made her feel incredible. It's about time someone started realising her potential, even if it was a Puckerman.

* * *

Kurt Hummel wanted to sleep, he body ached and his mind was frazzled. Ok, so he wasn't as nearly as bad as he was on Friday, but he was still pretty shattered. The reason why he couldn't just fall asleep on his comfy inviting bed right now was because in played host to three Cheerio's.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany had basically followed him around all day, all the while keeping quite about the plan in case people over heard. So when they were finally in the safe confines of his basement bedroom, his patients snapped as soon as the door did.

"Ok, I'm freaking out a bit if I'm honest girls, I don't know if I can do this" Kurt warned as he paced the foot of his bed, rubbing his sweaty palms together. His head filling with doubts as the seconds passed.

"Come sit with Auntie Tana and she'll explain what will happen and how to react" Santana suggested as she patted the empty space next to her invitingly. Kurt didn't particularly want to sit next to the Latina, he heard rumours that she had razor blades in her hair. But her tone of voice, once again, left no room for arguments and so he complied. He got comfortable surprisingly quickly soon after as Brittany pulled out a giant tub of low fat vanilla yoghurt, accompanied by four spoons, from her bag and the all began to dig in.

"So this assemble thing" the Latina started as she sucked on her spoon casually. "You're going to be topless throughout the performance and wearing the tiniest shorts ever to show off your long, milky white legs" she smiled and tapped his knee with her spoon for good measure.

Kurt groaned aloud at that. He had tried to compromise with Sue that he be fully clothed if he was going to do the explicit performance, but Sue compromised with no-one. She said it herself, along with stating the fact that the whole plan and dance routine is pointless if he didn't have sex appeal, and the best way to get the attention, was to be as naked as legally possible. Luckily for Kurt, he wasn't completely self conscious, his dance and gymnastic training had left him slim and toned and according to Quinn, Puck liked pale porcelain skin, so his confidence with that slightly grew as well. He's problem was, he was going to be pretty much naked and vulnerable in front of all the boys that made his life a misery, especially Puck.

"So after you cause the sex riot, Puck will hunt you down. He'll assume he's reasons for finding you are because he's angry at you, but hidden underneath that random spontaneous rage will be secret lust that he is unaware of" Quinn stated matter-of-factly. "And that's when you got to make him discover it"

"Wait!" Kurt piped up as the other girls were agreeing with the former head cheerleader. "how do you know he'll come looking for me? How do you know he'll be angry? How do you know he'll be turned on if he doesn't even know it himself? And how do I bring out this hidden desire without getting murdered in the process?" he asked all the logical questions as his spoon scooped up a delightful amount of yoghurt.

"Trust us, me, Q and Britts have a plan so Puck will be thinking of you all week, so when you sing the song, he'll think your rubbing it in his face purposely, that's how we know he'll be angry and come looking for you." Santana chuckled at how clueless Kurt was when it came to men. The irony of a gay man knowing nothing about other men, Santana found adorable.

"So what's you're plan to make him think of me, as creepy as that sounds" Kurt asked. "and how do you know he wont attack me before Friday's assembly?"

"I'm ending our arrangement tomorrow, when he asks why, I'm going to say I'm interest in you now Kurtie, Quinn will do the same on Wednesday and Santana will do it on Thursday" Brittany answered as she started playing with a stray lock of Kurt's hair.

"why are you saying you're interested in me?"

"three reasons" Santana replied. "1) we need an excuse to dump his ass, 2) it gives us a reason to be with you all the time, thus guarding you from attack throughout the week and 3) because he'll start asking himself what it is about you that we find so desirable, then he'll be wondering if it's your legs or your eyes or your lips or whatever. Then point is, he's brain will be going in overtime thinking of all your good qualities that could make you sexy, add that to Fridays performance, and the spark of lust will ignite within him without him noticing"

Kurt had no option but to look at the three girls in approval. They really understood how men worked and had obviously worked closely together to formulate such a genius plan. That admiration ,added with the yoghurt they were sharing and the comfortableness of the situation -given that they hadn't insulted him once and happened to calm his nerves- he started wondering if he and the girls were sort of friends now. He rather hoped so, the unholy trinity were way better as friends then enemies.

"So he comes and finds you after the assembly in the locker room, where you'll happen to be alone, well, he'll think you're alone, but we will be hiding in the lockers to protect you if things go to far, and he'll most likely punch you in the face or something" Brittany said dreamily. Kurt's colour draining from his face at the thought managed to snapped her out of her trance quick enough to do damage control and continue "he'll threaten you first and bitch about you being gay or whatever, then hit you once, but before he strikes again you need to hit him back"

"Are you fucking serious? He's built like a fucking wall, he'll destroy me" Kurt screeched. There was a reason he never physically retaliated to the jocks, and that reason was because he wasn't stupid. The smallest guy on the team was at least twice the size of Kurt, let alone the others.

"Yep!" Santana said as she jumped off the bed. "He wont expect you to hit him back, so he'll be too stunned by your actions to move for a while, by the time he'll get his senses back, you will have left the room, but not before you put on your best bitch persona and warn him that you won't take his shit anymore, all the while during your bitch fit, you will have your hand somewhere on his body, stroking lightly 'subconsciously'" she did the air quotation marks to add to the effect. "that badass slap, the dominant telling off and the gentle 'unintential' caressing combined with the week long thought of you and the sexy routine will be definitely enough to 'pique his interests'. By the time he's realised this though, you will be long on your way home with for a weekend full of celebrating because you'll have past the first rule" she finished with a giant smile.

Kurt sat back and mused for a few minutes over what he had just heard. The plan was undeniably cunning, sly, well thought of and perfect. And if it hadn't of been for the 'Puck' in the situation, Kurt would have been very, very excited to try pull this off. So as he quietly thought about the whole thing, the decided to take Puck out of the equation for the time being. Suddenly it became fascinating, like a secret science experiment of the male libido or something. The fear of dancing almost nude in front of an entire crowd completely vanished. To Kurt, this was a performance, a performance to a unique science experiment where only he could get the results. It was enticing, it was desirable in itself, it was perfect. And just like that, the big 'Puck' in the problem didn't seem so big after all.

"This is perfect!" he exclaimed aloud, earning him proud nods from the two blondes and a curtsy from Santana.

"All you have to do in the meantime is look hot, so lets raid your wardrobe for your most figure flattering outfits" Santana smiled as she approached his walk-in closet. Kurt squealed in excitement, because the one thing he did know, was how to look good.

* * *

Puck walked down the hallway on Tuesday morning with a spring in his step. He had gotten away with the pee pistols from Friday because no-one in that room complained, not even that curly haired teacher. Which was fucked up in itself that the man wouldn't help or report it, but Puck already knew that before he went on the attack. His brother was freezing him out, which wasn't actually a bad thing. Jake whined, bitched and preached to much for Pucks disliking. His mum had obviously very strong genes, because anyone who came from the same sperm as Puck was meant to be a rock star. But no, Jake was being a douche. Puck was all up for the 'protecting your own kind' bullshit he had been spouting, the gays needed to stick together just like the jocks did, but you don't turn on your own blood to do it. So Puck decided he needed a treat for putting up with his brother, a sweet treat in the name of a Cheerio. He didn't really have the energy to put on the charm, he needed something quick and simple, so instead he went about finding the most dumbest cheerleader of all, Brittany.

He found her on the second floor with, what? Hummel? When did Brittany and Hummel become friends? As far as Puck knew, the cheerleader didn't even know the gay boy existed, and now here they were, linking arms and laughing. Hummel in some disturbing tight black skinny jeans, black biker boots, white tank top and black leather jacket. Puck had to double take for a moment, the fairy actually looked like a boy for once, a punk ass biker dude. Probably still stinks of piss though, Puck chuckled silently at the thought as he approached his sex toy.

"Yo Babe!" he greeted Brittany, then turned to Hummel. "Fuck off, fag!" he growled and smirked when he slowly strolled away, with his fucking head held high, leaving him alone with the blonde. "So Sugar, how about we skip lunch later, we can go into the janitors closet and you can try some of my meat instead" he added a waggle of his eyebrows for reassurance.

"Huh?" Brittany stared at him confused. Puck sighed, he should have expected this really, he needed to put it as basic as possible.

"I want you to suck my dick at lunch time in the janitors closet" he said slowly for her to understand. Seeing how she scrunched her face in confusion while he was saying the sentence then visibly relaxing afterwards, he assumed she finally understood.

"Oh, well, no thanks" She smiled and began walking off toward Kurt. Shocked at the dismissal, he nearly missed her when he grabbed for her arm, ceasing her movements.

"Why not?"

"Oh, I'm bored of you now, I don't want to have sex with you again, I like someone else" Brittany said happily. She waited patiently for Puck's annoyance to turn into confusion and to ask who, which he eventually did, so she answered. "Kurt Hummel" then paused, taking pleasure at seeing his face drop. "I heard that gay men are really good with their fingers, ya' know, coz they play piano and stuff. Plus he has really soft hands like a baby and have you seen that ass? I'm going to be too busy trying to tap that. Sorry. But it was nice talking to you Puck, see you around maybe" and with that, she walked away, holding in a laugh that was threaten to shot from her mouth as she linked arms with an awaiting Kurt as they walked down the corridor.

Puck was stunned. In fact, stunned didn't even some up the amount of shock he was feeling right now. Hummel? Brittany Pierce dumped Noah Puckerman for a gay person? And why? Because he had soft fingers and a supposedly nice ass. Men didn't have nice ass' unless you were Noah Puckerman. How dare she? And how dare the gay boy steal one of his girls. For reasons that didn't exist no doubt. Nice ass? Puck would have to take a look the next time he saw the kid, just to reconfirm his theory. Not in a gay way, in a 'I'm going to prove to myself that only I have a nice ass for a boy' kind of way. Yeah that was it.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon found Puck doing the unthinkable, spying on Hummel with no intention to attack. It was the first time he had seen him since Britt's dismissal yesterday so he took the time to, not appreciate per se, but educate himself. He watched as Kurt unloaded his locker while talking to Brittany. He was wearing white skin tight jeans this time, which looked like it was just white spray paint on naked legs. His biker boots from yesterday and a plain black T-Shirt. Puck still didn't understand why Hummel was dressing like a normal person or why he abandoned wearing jackets at the end of October. Maybe Brittany actually slept with him and he discovered he was straight all along. Ok, Puck knew it wasn't the case, but it was still confusing as fuck. Anyway back to the task at hand, Puck was staring at Kurt Hummels ass, and as much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't half bad, for a boy and all. It wasn't flat like Finn's or wobbly like Dave's, Kurt's ass was tight, round and perky.

Suddenly, Puck started to feel rather hot and his stomach started to do some funny fluttering thing he had never experienced. Presuming it was his body's way of telling him he had fallen ill from looking at a gay boy too long, he decided to go see the school nurse, and on the way, he met Quinn.

"Hey Princess, I'm going to the nurse because I'm not feeling too good, you wanna come help me feel better?" Puck asked with a grin and a wink. Quinn would play the doting nurse for him, she had done so when he got food poisoning a couple of months back. Turns out, a few cups of soup and a hand job was the perfect remedy for that.

"Oh Puck, I'm glad I bumped into you actually. I don't think I can see anymore" she smiled sympathetically at the man before her.

"Why the fuck not?" Puck growled. Two blow off's in two days was starting to damage his ego a bit, not to mention the damage being done to his balls if he didn't find a release soon.

"Brittany formally introduced me to Kurt Hummel last night, did you know them two have become friends?" her smile grew as his frown deepened. "Anyway, I've noticed he was the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and when he introduced himself, he kissed my hand and let me tell you, his lips are so soft and full. I can't help wondering how they would feel on other parts of my body, you know what I mean? anyway I've got to go, but it was so good talking to you. Sorry it ended this way" and with that, she floated down the hallway and joined Kurt and Brittany at her new friends locker, leaving a very angry Puck to visit the school nurse alone.

* * *

Puck was furious come Thursday morning, and that was why he had a slushie in his hand and his intended victim in sight. Ok, so the slushie facial was just a cover up, he needed to get close enough to the fag to see these fucking eyes and lips that had stolen his head Cheerio. Walking with purpose up to the boy, who was standing in the hall with Quinn and Brittany, he smirked with delight as he saw the boys eyes widen in fear. Standing face to face with the bastard, Puck stared straight into Hummel's eyes.

Ok, they were kind of interesting, if deep mystery was your kind of thing. They were the weirdest shade of blue that looked almost green with flecks of grey. He stared for a good 20 seconds, unable to look away, because Ya' know, extensive observation and all that. When he did manage to look away, his gaze fell onto the boy's mouth. His pink full lips were slightly parted in surprise and Puck felt himself lick his own lips subconsciously, which invoked a mirrored reaction from Hummel. Jumping back when he saw Kurt's tongue slowly caress his bottom lip, Puck growled and sneered at the boy.

"Considering you're so hot these days, this should help cool you down, ya little prick" and then he threw his lemon flavoured slushie all over the boys face, covering those stupid eyes and lips. Ignoring the gasps from his two ex fucks, he sauntered off down the hall, leaving the gay boy to cry, or what ever he did after getting attacked.

An hour later, he and the team found themselves on the way to football training for the afternoon. Coach Beiste had been busting their balls about the championship game that was happening in three weeks, and demanded they put in extra hours. As he approached the locker room door however, he saw Hummel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana exiting. Confusion would have won out if he weren't extremely horny, but since he was, and his favourite slut was standing right in front of him, he took the opportunity to pull her aside from the others.

"Babe, I need realise, else I'm gonna die" Puck moaned, looking down at Santana with his best imitation of puppy dog eyes. Santana however seemed unimpressed but rather flushed.

"Oh Puckaroo, whats we been doing together ends here" she said, tapping him lightly on the cheek and beginning to walk off. Then she stopped and turned around to face him again "Oh and thanks by the way, wouldn't usually condone it, but totally worth it"

"What the fuck you on about?" he asked, although he had a sneaky suspicion that a pattern was emerging here.

"I walked into the locker room to find Q and Britts and there they were in the shower helping a naked Kurt Hummel clean himself from your latest slushie. At first I was gonna laugh at him for being a loser, but then a caught a glimpse at those long, smooth pale legs of his and I couldn't stop looking. Then to my good fortunate, the kid turned around, and let me just say, Puckzilla has some serious competition. And since our little Hummel is a virgin, I have taken it upon myself to bring him into manhood, leaving you in the garbage along with all the other things that are no longer useful to me, like used condoms and soiled sanitary towels. Bye babe!" And with that, she blow him a kiss and walked off with her two best friends and a boy, who really did have an impressive appendage, all the while hearing a loud growl from behind her and the unmistakable sound of fist hitting metal.

* * *

It was Friday morning, technically, it was ten minutes before the Cheerio's performance when Kurt felt a panic attack looming inside him. He couldn't do this, this was all too real. The way Puck had checked out his ass, eyes and lips had been disgusting and now he was about to show him, and the other jocks, the rest of his body, accompanied to a very sexually explicit song. His legs felt like jelly and he was shivering and he didn't know with it was from fear or the fact he was backstage of the auditorium in nothing but a tight pair of red short shorts.

"Kurt" Rachel whispered as she entered the back stage door and approached him, giving him the once over and beaming with approval. "HBX2 have front row seats, and Lauren made sure Puck, Finn and Karofsky are up front too. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to die and be sick at the same time" Kurt answered truthfully, earning a sympathetic look from the girl and an awkward hug.

"Listen, you're not Kurt when you get out there, Ok? Bring forth the Ice Queen, like Beyonce does with Sasha. You're in control of that stage, this is your moment to shine and prove that Kurt Hummel is not meant to be messed with, you hear me" Rachel commanded in her best imitation of authority. "I'll be watching my boy,_ our_ boy, out there showing the whole show what you do best, performing. Good luck!" she finished and kissed him on the cheek and quickly left.

Kurt closed his eyes and let out a shaky breathe as he let Rachel's words wash over him. She was right, this was a performance of a life time, all week had been leading up to this and the events that follow afterwards. He needed to summon the Ice Queen and she couldn't leave until after she left the locker room._ You can do this Kurt,_ he told himself,_ channel the emotion you felt last Friday while covered in piss and getting laughed at. Show them who's laughing now._ Kurt could hear Sue talking while he got in position with the unholy trinity, but her words couldn't penetrate through his focus he was summoning.

"You ready, beautiful?" Santana asked, breaking him out of his thoughts, and just like that, the Ice Queen took over.

"Lets do this" he replied in a flat voice as he craned his neck from side to side, making it crack.

"So welcome McKinley High's new and improved Cheerio's" Sue's voice came as the curtains went up and the lights went down.

Kurt: _Okay, let the gayboy mix it up._

Kurt's voice echoed throughout the darken room.

Santana: _Miss Queen Cunt,_

A single spot light landed on Santana Lopez and revealed her to the audience.

Brittany: _Lady Pop Quiz_

Another spot light lit up the area Brittany was standing in.

_Quinn: and Diamond Girl_

Quinn was revealed to the audience as she struck a pose.

Kurt: _Give it to me fast and hard_

A massive spot light lit Kurt's body up as he did a front somersault and turned to face the shocked audience.

Kurt: _You know this princess is hot_  
_So you better watch as I swallow that cock_  
_Lick it up and down cause you like it a lot and I'll take a chainsaw to your fucking g-spot_  
_And everytime I come through when you set up on the scene_  
_All you greedy mother fuckers want to see me get mean_  
_I beat haters in the face with big stiletto heels_  
_You want to get close so you know how that feels_

Turning his back towards the audience, Kurt throw himself into a handstand, where the unholy trinity grabbed his legs and split them apart. Then the girls stood in-between the outstretched legs and sang to the audience whilst Kurt shook his ass.

Unholy Trinity (Kurt):  
_You want to fuck me (you want to fuck me)_  
_I know you do (I know you do)_  
_Cause when your girl is not around, you want me going down on you (mmm I'm thirsty)_  
_And I know you want it (I know you fucking want it)_  
_Calling my phone (running up my minutes ho)_  
_You're on your knees, begging me please, when she's not at home (I'm coming over ho)_

Holding firmly onto Kurt's legs, the three girls lifted him so he was upright and balancing on their shoulders, while Kurt stared into the audience and started caressing his pale, toned torso seductively.

Kurt:  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend had a dick like me._  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend had plastic surgery._  
_Don't cha, don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tight like me._  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend liked sodomy._  
_Don't cha, don't cha_

Kurt did a back somersault off their shoulders and landed straight into the splits in front of the crowd, who gasped in amazement. As the unholy trinity stepped forward, presenting their legs for Kurt to start caressing, he caught a quick glimpse of a thunder struck Puck, eyebrows drawn in and jaw hanging.

Unholy Trinity (Kurt):  
_Cheat on your girlfriend (every guy does)_  
_Push her out of the car (run that bitch over)_  
_Cause when you're in bed, while she's giving you head you're screaming Kurt's a star (oh Kurt)_  
_She says that she hates me (I hate her too)_  
_I don't fucking care (oh you care)_  
_You better leave her, beat her with a cleaver while I'm standing there (haha bye bitch)_

Then Santana grabbed Kurt's ankle of the leg in front of him, while Quinn grabbed the one at the back and lifted Kurt high above their heads while he remained in the splits.

Kurt:  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend had a dick like me._  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend had plastic surgery._  
_Don't cha, don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tight like me._  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend liked sodomy._  
_Don't cha, don't cha_

The girls let him down and he began dancing around the stage for a couple of beats, then stopped dead, right in front of Noah Puckerman, giving the boy a perfect view of Kurt's long, white, smooth, soft legs and tight ass.

_Coz I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his lips made my dick stiff,_  
_I kissed a boy just to try it, I hope my Girlfriend don't mind it,_  
_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight,_  
_I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it_

Kurt slid down to the floor so his back was flat against the surface until the Cheerio's picked him up by his hands and feet and began slowly pulling him up a human pyramid. The effect looked like a vertical crowd surf.

_I'm the C to the U to the N to the T._  
_Bitch if you're looking for a man he's in bed with me,_  
_With perfect styled hair, always wearing mac make-up._  
_Babes are calling non-stop begging me to hook up, most of them have girlfriends so they keep me secret_  
_But just like heroin you can't fucking beat it_

_I don't need tits or a vagina to make him mine, just flash a little smile and let them see it from behind_  
_After I'm done sucking on his blow pop, I lift up my head and see he's going to shock_  
_No one can do the things I can do, niggas show me their ass and my name is tattooed_  
_And bitch kill yourself if you think I have an ego_  
_Fuck yourself with a condom and now put it in my asshole_

Once Kurt reached the top of the pyramid, he ran his hands slowly down his torso until he reached his groin, then he grabbed it and let out a high pitched moan.

Unholy Trinity and Kurt:  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend had a dick like me._  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend had plastic surgery._  
_Don't cha, don't cha_

Then Kurt jumped from the top of the pyramid and landed safely in the arms of the unholy trinity. Lowering himself to his feet, he and the three girls returned to their starting positions as the song ended.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tight like me._  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend liked sodomy._  
_Don't cha, don't cha_

The whole auditorium was silent apart from the heavy breaths of those on stage. No-one seemed to be able to move, not even Kurt who just stayed frozen on the spot looking out towards the crowd of stunned faces.

"OUTSTANDING!" Sue roared, breaking the heavy silence and the room burst to life. All the girls were cheering, cat calling and fanning them themselves. Half the boys were also on their feet, clapping loudly. Kurt was too stunned to move until he heard David Karofsky's voice loud and clear through the crowd.

"Kurt, I love you, please, I'm gay and I don't care who knows it, please be with me, I'm sorry for oomph!" the bully was cut off by Puck's big hand clamping over Dave's mouth, while Kurt looked at them, shock at what he just heard and the look in Noah Puckerman's eyes. They were heavily dilated until the point that they were almost pitch black, a fire behind them that Kurt had never seen before, alight with anger and unmistakable lust. Kurt gulped as a shiver went down his spine from both fear and surprisingly, arousal.

"Locker rooms, now" Brittany whispered in his ear as the unholy trinity dragged him off stage.

* * *

Noah Puckerman was livid and ready to kill. If it wasn't bad enough that the gay boy had stolen three of his favourite girls, it only got worse by finding out that the boy had replaced Quinn as head cheerleader, then he does that performance. That performance awoken something deep within Puck, something he had never felt before and he had no idea what it was, and that frightened him. Puck never dealt well with fear before and his best way of taking it away, was by eliminating the thing that produced it. Then fucking Karofsky opened his big fucking mouth and not only came out the whole school but declared his love for Kurt there and then, to the boy himself. Kurt took his girls, gave him fear and threatened to take his right hand man from him, and for that, Kurt Hummel had to pay.

Storming down the empty halls of McKinley, Puck knew exactly where Hummel would be, as the only one wearing basically nothing, he had to get changed in the locker room. Considering everyone was still in the auditorium buzzing about the performance, Puck knew Kurt would be alone.

Bursting open the locker room doors with a loud menacing growl, he saw his target, fully dressed, standing there staring at him like he had been prepared for this or something.

"What the fuck was that!" he growled, spit flying from his mouth as the ran up to the boy, shoving him hard into the locker.

"Its called solidifying me place at the school _Puck_!" Kurt spat his name like it was venom, standing strong and unaffected by the beast in front of him. _Well done Kurt_, he silently told himself,_ this is all acting and something that you have prepared yourself for all week, don't blow it now_.

Puck switched completely throwing his large fist straight at the pale boys face, connecting with a deafening thud. "This is my school, you little cunt, not yours!" he roared, forcing the other boy to cower down. Only he didn't. Hummel hand snapped back in to place was quickly as he had been punch, he didn't even stagger, let alone fall to the ground. The next thing Puck knew was a loud high pitched noise rang in his ears and a burning sensation on his cheek were Hummel had just slapped him.

"This ends here Noah" Kurt said in a low, deep, quiet voice as he threw his hands behind his bully's neck to drag him closer so they were face to face. The girls had been right, Puck seriously was too stunned to retaliate, and instead, let Kurt pull him into position, staring at him with wide eyes, still dilated with lust, but the anger seemed to had vanished. Kurt knew he needed to finish this quickly before Puck regained his senses. "Every single second that goes by, my popularity is rising and by Monday morning I'll be at the top of this school, you either deal with me sharing that spot with you or I'll knock you down" he took them time in his pause to calm his nerves as he began subtly and lightly massaging Puck's neck with his hands. All the while, trying to ignore the electricity that sparked and ran through his body. "Cause me injury again from this day onwards and I'll rip off little Puckzilla and shove it so far down your throat that you'll choke. I'm a new Kurt now, and you don't want me as your enemy" he finished and dropped his hands and strolled out of the locker room with his head high and a evil smirk on his face.

Noah Puckerman had no idea what just happened, it's like the rug got swept from under his feet. Within the matter of a week, Kurt Hummel, Gay Loser, became this badass, pale, innocent looking, domineering, sexy as fuck Cheerio and Puck hadn't even realised it until just now. Throwing himself backwards on the empty bench, he put a hand lightly on his stinging cheek as his other went to his groin. His groin that was now achingly hard, hard with no intent of sexual activity for the first time in 2 years. "Fuck" he breathed out into the seemingly empty locker room. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever experience"

* * *

Kurt got outside into the parking lot and let out a massive breath he didn't realise he had been holding. As the Ice Queen left him and the adrenaline died down, Kurt walk over to the HBX2 members -who were all waiting by his car, minus the unholy trinity- and began crying, hard.

He didn't really understand why he was sobbing so uncontrollably and his body was shaking so hard because he had too many emotions running through him. Excitement still running through him from the performance. Fear coursing through his veins from the locker room showdown. Pain in his jaw from willingly taking that punch. Disgust that he had been so close to the bully. Detest for his body for reacting that way to Puck's touch. Relief that this week was finally over, but most of all, the overwhelming sense of freedom that he felt for unshackling himself from the chains of fear of Noah Puckerman that had plagued him for years. Today, with the help of all these girls standing before him and the three Cheerio's who were making their way over to him from across the pitch, he was finally free.

"Kurtie, you were amazing in there. Aww Dolphin, why are you crying?" Brittany asked as she scooped him into a big hug

"Just overwhelmed from the adrenaline, I guess" Kurt chuckle through sobs. "how did he react after I left?"

"He said it was the sexiest thing ever and had like the biggest boner I had ever seen, seriously" Santana smiled as she smoothed out Kurt's hair and wiped the tears from his eyes in an affectionate way.

"Eww" Kurt sniffed and laughed at the same time as he began to get himself back under control. At least it worked, the stress of the week and today had come at a good price, Kurt mused.

"And what about the 'Karofsky Konfession?', maybe you could date him after this whole thing blows over" Tina teased.

"Double Eww" Kurt grimaced. He'll deal with the Karofsky issue when he was in a better frame of mind, now was not the time.

"Pizza party at my place!" Rachel screeched, eliciting cheers from all HBX2 members.

"You guys go ahead without me, I'm gonna rain check this one' Mercedes said as she panted Kurt warming on the back, smiling at his confused face. "This fat black chick from the Ghetto has got herself a date" she grinned and quickly curled into herself as everyone ran up to her and hugged her and squealed in excitement. Even to her surprise, the Cheerio's and Lauren. "Ok girls and my boo, go have fun, I'll be over afterwards with the gossip" with that Mercedes disappeared for her date with Jake, not Jake Puckerman, just… Jake.

"Rule one: Pique his interest" Lauren yelled across the empty parking lot.

"Completed" everyone roared in triumph.

* * *

**A/N: Song: Jeffree Star- Don't cha MASHUP katy perry - i kissed a girl, sex change.**

**this chapter lightly touched on it, but as of the next chapter, the schools popularity system comes into play (and plays a dominant part in the story.**

**here is a run down on where people are ranked in polarity at McKinley and the privileged that come with it.**

**#1 - Star Football player and Head Cheerio. (known by the school as Top dogs or king and queen) they are considered the rulers of the school.**

**#2 - siblings, team mates and best friends of the #1's (known as second in command's) also considered untouchable but hold less power then their superiors.**

**#3 - straight A students who tutor (known as the geeks with a purpose or GWAP) although ranked third they hold far less power then the top 2 positions.**

**#4 - captains of the schools extracurricular activities and the school gossip *zizes* known by the #1 and #2's but hold no respect status.**

**#5 - the 'average' student, who look 'normal' and don't draw attention to themselves (known as the invisibles) they go unnoticed and untouched.**

**#6 - Losers, geeks,the glee club and those of an 'alternative' lifestyle (e.g Gays, trans, emo's, anything out of the norm) it is the job of the #1 and #2's to keep them in line to stop them plaguing the school with their 'weirdness' usually be threats, insults and physical pain.**

**it explains it a bit more in depth in upcoming chapters, but this list gives you a rough idea.**

* * *

**please review **

**Dame Ditta xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Rule 2

**Hello my lovelies.**

**here is the next chapter.**

**thanks for your continued support.**

**extra long chapter for you guys. (just finished the 6th chapter, which is even longer)**

**This story is unbeta'd.**

* * *

** Rule 2: Stay in close proximity.**

As Kurt drove to school Monday morning, he decided to drive at a more slower speed then usual, the three reasons being 1) he was absolutely petrified of facing the school for the first time since the performance, let alone Puck, 2) he needed to get his head in the game for 'rule two: stay in close proximity' and 3) The 'Karofsky Konfession', the event itself and the repercussions that could come from it.

Friday evening, HBX2 spoke mainly of Puck and the performance, as well as congratulating Kurt, Santana, Quinn and Brittany numerous times for pulling 'rule one' off before Brittany produced two bottles of vodka from her bag and somehow, Santana pulling out a well hidden bottle of tequila from her under boob. From then on, it was a blur for Kurt, he vaguely remembered them briefly touching on the 'Karofsky Konfession' which led to him having an embarrassing, drink induced sobbing fit. Saturday brought on the worst hangover ever, in which he slept most of the day and Sunday was spent at his dad's garage, working too hard to think, in order to earn the money for a Prada jacket he had his eye on.

But now as he drove to school, he allowed himself to think. David Karofsky coming out to the whole school and professing his undying love for Kurt caused several emotions for the boy. 1) he was completely shocked to say the least, and looking back, he couldn't find any hints that the boy carried any affection towards him beforehand. 2) he was flattered, not because it was Karofsky, god no, but the fact that someone actually loved him, was in love with him, made him feel good about himself and worthy. 3) he felt disgusted, because Dave was a world class prick and almost as bad as Puck in Kurt's eyes. 4) Fear, because he most definitely would not and could not return the feelings and was scared of how the jock would take it. And lastly, 5) Admiration, yes Kurt disliked Karofsky extremely, but he was sort of proud of him that he took the courage to come out, considering his status at the school, plus Kurt felt good that he was no longer alone. So he decided there and then, that if Karofsky apologised for the years of abuse and gave reasonably good reasons for why he did it (although Kurt could probably guess himself) he may be willing to offer friendship to the boy, take him under his wing or something. Gucci, Kurt knew all too well what it was like to be lonely because of his sexual orientation.

As Kurt pulled up in the school parking lot, he let out a deep shaky breath as he turned off his car and spotted Lauren Zizes at the entrance. He didn't get out of his Navigator for a few minutes, in order to prepare himself for his next rule.

Kurt knew Lauren was there, not only to act like a body guard, but to give him his new school schedule, which was mainly 'Puck's presence' orientated. But Kurt didn't know if he was ready to let himself be around Puck for long periods of time, given the fact, for years, his natural reflex had been to avoid the boy at all costs. Kurt didn't even know how Puck was going to react to him, especially since he had been awoken to these sexual desires towards Kurt. Would Puck attack him out of confusion? Try hit on him? Lauren said Puck would now respect him for sticking up for himself and given the fact that Kurt, according to the schools popularity system, was now the second most popular kid in the building because of his head cheerleader title, Puck would not only stop the bullying, but be civil around him. But seriously, how could Lauren be sure? Although he had asked the same thing about the unholy trinity and they turned out to be scarily accurate, so Kurt decided he would trust Lauren's judgement of Puck's behaviour. After all, he was about to find out one way or another, whether he liked it on not.

Deciding he was finally in a zone where he could tolerate Puck's presence, Kurt jumped out of his car and started towards the school. His heart quicken the closer he got and almost stopped when he noticed a couple of Jock's standing by the dumpster. Kurt was not in the mood for a dumpster dive today, he was wearing his Cheerio uniform and hadn't brought an extra pair of clothing with him, due to being distracted by his thoughts while leaving his house. Holding his breath, he began walking past the Jocks, hoping to go unnoticed. Unfortunately of course, he was wrong.

"Yo Hummel!" Phil Lipoff, a dark skinned, skinny jock said. If Kurt remembered correctly, Lipoff was the team's kicker, thus the smallest member of the Titans. Kurt couldn't help the mild relief that swam through him, Lipoff was too small to cause serious injury, so it looked like the bog standard dumpster toss only. Resigned, Kurt walked slowly up to the two Jocks and awaited his punishment, but not without a bitch glare, cocked eyebrow and a hand on his hip.

"Good performance, Friday" Lipoff said, with an air of appreciation and held out his fist, in what Kurt assumed to be ready for a fist bump. To say Kurt was stunned didn't quite cut it, yes he expected to be a lot less invisible in the halls of McKinley now, but he hadn't expected approval, especially from Jocks. Kurt cautiously bumped fists with Lipoff's awaiting hand and then he felt a hand on his back. Tensing at the thought of being fooled and attacked, it took Kurt a couple of seconds to realise that Josh Coleman, an incredibly attractive but deeply homophobic Jock, was actually patting Kurt on the back, in what could only be described as the masculine was of showing appreciation. Smiling weakly at the two of them and giving the mandatory twitch, that apparently meant a 'nod of acknowledgement', Kurt quickly retreated up the school steps to come face to face with Lauren.

"Ok, so that was the weirdest experience of my life" Kurt exaggerated to Lauren. The truth was, the weirdest experience of his life was watching Titanic. Kurt had always been lead to believe, as all children are, the princess married the princes and boys and girls fall in love, get married and start a family. So imagine Kurt's confusion when at 7 years old, he decided that he wanted to marry Leonardo DiCaprio instead. Of course he never told anyone, nor understood what that meant until he was 12 and discovered homosexuality. But it was still a weird, strange and a new experience for him, much like what had just taken place not 5 minutes ago.

"Oh Cutie Pie" Lauren sighed, letting her bottom lip stick out in dramatic sadness. "You haven't seen anything yet" and with that, she threw open the entrance doors to the school.

The school corridors were filled with the usual early-Monday-morning-discussing-your-weekend-with- your-school-peers buzz and nothing seemed completely out of the ordinary at first. That is, until Kurt and Lauren began to walk. Then all eyes landed on Kurt, and the buzz of conversation grew way more audible. Boys that Kurt had never seen before, let alone spoke to, were high fiving him, fist bumping and slapping him on the back and doing that stupid twitchy neck thing. Girls were whispering extremely loudly to their girlfriends, thing like 'Oh my god, he is so cute' or 'I wonder if he'll let me be his hag?' to 'he and Karofsky would have such cute, talented gaybies', the latter of which made Kurt grimace at the thought. A few brave (read: crazy) students even approached him, simply to bow before him before running off. All in all, people from every clique at the school showed him acknowledgement and appreciation, and Kurt knew he would need an intervention from HBX2 soon, because it was a little overwhelming to say the least. And Kurt didn't know if he would cope, but until then, he would enjoy being popular and safe for the time being. And then he saw them. Two unmistakable clear plastic cups that held a certain purple iced drink in the hands of two jocks that were approaching him. Gripping onto Lauren's arm out of instinct, Kurt braced himself for the attack. Only, nothing came.

"Hey Kurt" an Asian Jock, Mike Chang, if Kurt wasn't mistaken, said as he stood in front of him, holding out the grape flavoured slushie. "Piece offering, from us guys on the team. Trust us, it taste better when you drink it voluntary from the cup rather then off your head" Mike tried to jest, but it didn't really work. Yeah Mike and the other Jock, Matt Romford? hadn't really participated in the previous slushie's, but they never tried stopping them. But out of politeness, and a little fear, Kurt took the offered drink into his hand and gave thanks to the boy.

"And you can have this one, Zizes" Matt smiled playful as he gave the other slushie to Lauren, then turned back to Kurt. "Yeah we're really sorry dude, we aren't homophobic or anything and we disagreed with the teams treatment towards you ages ago, but we are the silent types, you know? Mike and I just wanna keep our heads down, play some ball and hopefully get a scholarship to get us out of Lima and we apologise if our silence came at your expense"

Now that, Kurt thought, was a perfect apology and reasonable enough excuse for their behaviour. Kurt knew all too well about doing what you needed to do in order to get out of Lima, Ohio. (E.g. Try date Puck and break his heart just for extra credit on his college applications). So yes, Kurt could easily forgive Mike and Matt and he was just about to tell them so, when Lauren interrupted.

"Are you mixed race?" She asked, point her finger at Matt while her eyes narrowed in on him. When Kurt looked at her in confusion over the random question, he was shocked to see that her slushie had already finished. How was that possible? They only got handed to them, not 2 minutes ago and they weren't exactly small cups either.

"Um, Yeah?" Matt answer in a confused tone.

"Great, come find me at lunch, sugar" Lauren said, well, kind of purred actually and threw a seductive wink towards a wide eyed Matt, who in turn looked towards Mike and stared at him for a moment. And then, to Kurt's ever growing confusion, they both smiled widely, high fived each other and said "Sweet" in unison, then patted Kurt on the back, apologised again, bid them both farewell and walked away. It was in that moment that Kurt decided to completely give up trying to understand a Jock's mind or a straight guys mind, actually, probably any man's mind other then his own.

"Here's your new schedule" Lauren said as they walked down the halls and passed him a sheet of paper. "if the teachers ask about your sudden change in classes, just say Coach Sue suggested it. They will probably be too scared to ask her for confirmation but if they do, Coach already has the heads up so you're safe" she paused, to take Kurt's untouched slushie, without his permission, and began drink, wait no, gulp, it back. 23 seconds later, yes Kurt counted, and no signs of brain freeze, Lauren finished her, no wait, his drink and continued. "First class is Geography with Puck obviously, and he will be there because it's Monday morning and he isn't bored enough yet to skip. Your Ghetto Beyonce is in there too, so you'er not alone while facing the wolf" and right on cue, they arrived at the Geography class room where Mercedes was waiting patiently for him. "I'm out of here, thanks for the slushie. And good luck" and with that, Lauren disappeared, very, very slowly.

"I don't know if I want to be alone in her presence again" Kurt thought aloud.

"Come on Boo, the teacher will be arriving soon" Mercedes chuckled as she linked arms with her boy and led him into the classroom, where most of the students either did the twitchy neck thing or greeted him vocally. Puck was across the room, fiddling with a globe when he locked eyes on Kurt. Holding his breath in anticipation, he returned the gaze with feign confidence and exhaled deeply when after about 15 seconds, Puck very, very slightly, nodded his head then turned back to the globe.

Trying to shake off the nervous feeling of disgust mingled with triumph, Kurt took his seat and turned his attention to his fellow diva. "So you didn't come over on Friday, I take it the date went really well or really bad, but judging from your smile, I'll go with the former" Kurt said cheerfully, infected with Mercedes good mood. "so, who was the lucky boy?"

"Jake" she squealed, and left it like that, as if it answered his question, which it didn't, so he asked "who?"

"Jake Puckerman" she whispered.

"You're dating Jake Puckerman!?" he screeched in surprise, jumping from his chair, causing it to topple over and get everyone's attention in the process. Immediately Kurt felt guilty, 1) for blurting out something his best friend obviously wanted to be kept private, hence the whispering and 2) because Puck had overheard and was now approaching the pair with narrowed eyes.

"You and my brother are dating?" Puck asked Mercedes when he reached them. The tone of his voice left no indication of his emotions.

"We spent the whole weekend together after our date on Friday, going to the movies, the mall and the arcade" Mercedes replied to Kurt, ignoring Puck's existence beside her. "he happens to be genuine and sweet and caring, which is surprising, considering who he's related to"

"Well, fat black chick from the Ghetto, you best treat him right or else" Puck threatened, frowning when the girl didn't even look at him, instead focusing her attention on Kurt.

Kurt let out an undignified snort "Bit rich coming from you, isn't it, Puckerman" Kurt said in an icily calm voice and he lowered himself back into his chair. First ever interaction with the bastard without it being a threat. Bitchy yes, but not a threat.

"Whatever dude, just don't mess with my boy" He warned. Kurt's eyebrows slightly rose at being address as 'dude' instead of an insult. Still 'dude' was something he wasn't prepared to be referred to.

"Don't call me 'dude' please" the 'please' being added to sooth the bitchy burn from his last comment. He had to play this right, he ultimately needed Puck to fall in love with him, so he couldn't be too harsh, even though his whole body was screaming at him to be so.

"Well, that's what you are. You proved it by shoving your bulge in everyone's face on Friday" Puck sneered, but even Kurt could see it was half hearted. He presumed this was bitchy banter between two people who respected each other but still disliked one another (although Kurt didn't respect Puck at all, but he didn't need to know that). So playing along with this banter game, Kurt got a bit brave, and hoped it would pay off.

"Of all the things on stage Noah, trust you to notice that" Kurt smiled with a raised eyebrow whilst inwardly panicking but refusing to let it show. The whole class room went dead quiet as they waited for Puck's response, all the while, his and Kurt's eyes remained locked in silent challenge.

"Touché, Hummel" Puck replied after a full 30 seconds, the class around them letting out a breath of relief, Kurt silently mirroring their actions. "Whatever. You geeks have taken up too much of my time already, I'm outta here" and with that, he gave the twitchy neck thing to Kurt and surprisingly, to Mercedes as well and strolled back to his seat on the other side of the room.

Mercedes gave Kurt a sly wink of approval and they both secretly high fived each other under the table. Kurt had done it. He survived his first civil encounter with Noah Puckerman. He was able to be bitchy, score points and challenge the boy while being dignified and somewhat polite, all the while, gagging and shaking like a leaf on the inside. But all in all, Kurt was happy and for some unknown reason, felt a tiny pinch of respect toward Puck for admitting defeat in front of the whole class at Kurt's last comment.

* * *

Puck, Finn and Karofsky sat on the bleachers after a gruelling practice, at the end of the day, to watch the Cheerio's on the field practice a routine. Today had been super weird for Puck, and the reason for it was Kurt Hummel. Not only had the boy plagued his days last week, but also throughout the whole weekend in this mind and dreams. And now he looked like he would be a permanent thorn in his side because the bitch that is Sue Sylvester had put him in almost all of his classes. Plus the whole school seemed to be doting on Kurt and treating him like royalty, which was stupid, because only last week, they either treated him like shit or didn't even know he existed. The power of labels and titles in high school had made Kurt a rock star over night.

"Damn, he is all kinds of sexy" Dave muttered as his eyes bore into Kurt's tumbling figure. Ever since coming out on Friday, he seemed to be making up for lost time by complimenting Kurt at every single given opportunity, much to the annoyance of Finn and Puck.

"You are so gay" Puck laughed, but secretly agreed. "Besides, you can't have him"

"Why the hell not? He's gay, I'm gay, he's a boy and so am I, we would be perfect together" Karofsky defended. Seriously, Dave thought, now that Kurt knew his true feelings, he'll be able to return them in time.

"Because of the status quo system rule book, I'm the School football star and he's the head cheerleader, so that makes him technically my wife or something" Puck teased. That wasn't exactly true, well, not really, maybe though. Everyone knew the unwritten rule that the star football player and head cheerleader had to respect each other no matter what, as they were both top dogs. And usually they would get together to be the power couple, but because Kurt was a boy, Puck didn't know the rules to that.

"Actually, if we are getting anal about it" Finn said, pausing to let the other boy's immature giggles die down. "I'm sure the rules say the head cheerleader goes with the quarter back, so that makes Kurt my status quo wife or something." Finns face was full of confusion, while Dave's was full of rage. Noticing this, Finn quickly continued "but because I'm not down with the whole 'going down on dudes' part, you can have him Karofsky, while I try to get Rachel to stop hating me"

"Good! Because there's no 'technically' about it. I'm a gay football star, Kurt's a gay cheerleader, it's only matter of time before he falls into my bed. And considering I'm the only one willing to give him sexual pleasure, it makes him my wife" Dave said smugly, crossing his arms and leaning back to appreciate the view of his desire bending over before him.

"That's super gross and really, really gay. We might not hate you for coming out of the wardrobe or whatever, because we always knew, but you need to tone down with the gay shit" Finn ordered. His eyes being diverted from the cheerleaders to Rachel Berry who was walking towards the bleachers with the vampire and fat black chick from the Ghetto.

"I don't get it man, why do you love him so might? What's the appeal? Is it because he's the only other gay dude you know?" Puck wondered curiously. Because seriously, he really wanted to know.

"Are you serious?" Karofsky lowered his voice as three of Kurt's friend sat on the other side of the bleachers, presumably wait for Kurt to finish practise. "he isn't the only gay boy I know, I know your brother, and no offence dude, But Kurt is way better than Jake. I don't know what it is man, but Kurt's strong and fearless, confident and sexy, smart and loyal, funny and -"

"Excuse me" Rachel Berry interrupted his speech as she walked over to them like a frightened animal. "Hello my fellow students, my name is Rachel Berry. You may know me as the star of Glee and overall-"

"Get on with it or else I'll punch you in the face" Puck warned, earning himself a nudge to the ribs by Finn and a look of horror and outrage from Rachel.

"You can't threaten me Noah. As one of Kurt Hummel's best friends, I now fall second in command, just like Finn and Dave do to you. Hi Finn" she declared and then took a few moments to gush over Finn, who looked at her in awe, dopey smile and all. Puck knew the girl was right. The top spots were filled by the star football player (himself) and the head cheerleader (Kurt), next on the list were the other cheerio's, football players and the top dogs best friends, which unfortunately meant Rachel herself. That's why Puck couldn't throw a chair over Fat black chick from the Ghetto's head after learning she was dating his brother, because they both fell into the category of 'second in command' as best friend and brother to the top dogs. "Anyway" Rachel said once she returned from her Finn induced trance "Karofsky, I have two gay dads, so I understand what your going through, so if you ever want to talk to me about -"

"I'll go to Kurt obviously" Dave spat, leaving Rachel to gape at him and then storm off back to her friends.

"Dude, that was too harsh" Finn reprimanded. "if I'm not allowed to be rude to Hummel anymore, then you can't be rude to Rachel. Mess with my love and I'll mess with yours" he warned.

Puck just shock his head in pity at his two best friends who were plagued with the certain death that love bought. Luckily for Puck, he was clean and immune from that certain disease and would be forever and as a good friend, he needed to save his friends from it. So it meant keeping Karofsky from Kurt and Finn from Rachel. It was for their own good at the end of the day.

Puck noticed the Cheerio's had finished practice for the day and Kurt was making his way over to his friends with his hair tousled like he had been fucked into a mattress, a faint blush on his ivory skin, a slight sheen of sweat around his forehead and panting like a slut in a post orgasmic bliss. And just like that, Puckzilla was standing to attention. Kurt quickly looked over at him and the boys with a hint of distaste to his face and then, out of nowhere, he smiled a little when his eyes landed on Dave.

"Dude, did you see that? You are so in there" Finn exclaimed once Kurt and the girls had gone, smacking Dave playfully on the stomach.

"I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow, I have to." Karofsky gushed like a preteen at a Justin Beiber concert.

A small noise emanated from Puck's lips, unnoticed by the others, that sounded suspiciously like a growl. Puck was pissed and a ugly feeling rose from the pit of his stomach, something known as jealousy. Obviously it was for Karofsky, Puck assumed, it was simply because Kurt was gonna try take his boy, not because his boy was gonna try take Kurt. No, definitely not!

* * *

Kurt made his way to the cafeteria the next day, starving hungry and head hurting from overexposure to Puck. He knew this would happen when he accepted the role of heartbreaker, but it didn't stop him complaining about it. If he had to do this stupid thing for the girls, then the girls would have to listen to him bitching about it, which is exactly what he was doing to a bored looking Lauren when Finn Hudson ran through the crowd towards him.

"There you are, man" Finn panted as he tried to get his breath back. "I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Hudson" Kurt acknowledged coldly "What do I owe the pleasure?" he added sarcastically. Kurt didn't have time for this, he only just about managed to put up with Puck, and that was because he had to. He, however, had no obligations to the giant of a man before him.

"Can you help me win over Rachel Berry's heart, please?" Finn begged, puppy dog eyes and all. Wow, Kurt thought, turns out the love Rachel Berry had wasn't so unrequited after all. But Finn Hudson was a bad egg, and he would not play any part in hooking them up. If they decided to get together on their own terms, then whatever, it's their funeral, but he wouldn't start it.

"No" Kurt said flatly and continue on his journey towards the cafeteria and food.

"But like, we're friends now right? Bro's helping Bro's and all that" Finn asked, causing Kurt to stop in his tracks and swiftly turn around the face the bully with his bitchiest glare.

"No we're not." Kurt spat venomously. "I just can't vocally express my hate for you because it fucks up the already fucked up system at this high school, which would cause a massive freak out for everyone who depends on the system being stable to know their place and role in this school. Which happens to be everybody, student and teacher alike." he paused to regain his breath and slightly calm his rage. Plus Finn Hudson was notoriously slow on the up keep, so Kurt knew this pause was important for the jock to get the information into his thick skull. "I know the system, have done for years. I'm brand spanking new in popular land and am therefore unable and unwilling to mess up something that has been offered to me graciously"

"So is that a yes or a no to the friendship thing?" Finn asked as his face scrunched up with confusion, which Kurt would admit that, if he wasn't pissed at the boy and didn't hate him, he would have found it oddly adorable and cute. But since he was angry, hungry and hated him, the look just pissed him off.

"Forget it, just go speak to Rachel yourself" he huffed and stormed away from the dopey man. Refusing to smile at the adorable look on his face as he departed. Stupid Finn Hudson and his naïve, immature and bullying ways. If he was a bit more mature and a lot less mean, Kurt would have loved the set him and Rachel up. But because he wasn't, he wouldn't.

"I'm off to get my cup of smoking hot milk chocolate, so I'll see you later" Lauren announced as he arrived at the cafeteria doors. Kurt nodded in acknowledgement and offered the warmest smile he could muster through his admittedly fleeting rage and watched her make her way over to Matt Rutherford.

Secretly glad to get rid of the girl for a while, Kurt made his way across the room, only to be stopped by the figure of an extremely nervous looking Dave Karofsky standing in front of him. Well this was awkward, Kurt mused.

"Can I.. er… I mean.. um… can I speak with you, please?" Karofsky blundered as a thin layer of sweat begin to appear on his forehead and perfectly shaped eyebrows. How had Kurt not noticed his thin arched eyebrows before? That were most definitely plucked. That would have been an obvious sign if he had seen him up close before without being blinded by a slushie. Resigning himself for the inevitable conversation, Kurt sat down on the table that Dave had been previously occupying and gestured with his head for the bully to join him.

"Before we speak, just answer me why; Why did you bully me for ages if you loved me?" Kurt demanded in a tone that was perfectly balanced between authority, calm and curious. Kurt hoped Dave would be more like Mike and Matt rather than Finn with his attempts to befriend him.

"Ok" Dave let out a deep sigh and leaned forward on the table with his elbows. "the first person I ever told I was gay, was when I was 11, his name was Jamie and he was my best friend. That's it, best friend, not a crush, completely platonic" Kurt knew there was more so he remained silent but was secretly surprised that Dave 'the fury' Karofsky even knew the word platonic, let alone what it meant. "after I told him, he completely freaked out and got all the kids at school to attack me. I went home battered and bruised that day and was going to tell my parents everything. But when I got home, they were having a huge argument about my mom's brother marrying his boyfriend. My mom was so fucking mad and disgusted, that she sat me down for 2 hours, just telling me why gay people were wrong and dirty in everyway.

"I went to bed that night and cried myself to sleep. I couldn't tell my parents the truth about me. My mother hated me and didn't even know it." Dave took a moment to try calm his emotions, all the while ringing his hands together in a desperate fashion. Kurt assumed it was a nervous habit and plus it was rather annoying and distracting so he took the boys hand into his own to stop the movement "Thanks" Dave said sheepishly, looking down at their hands. "anyway, everyday I would live a lie, hating myself a tiny bit more each time I went to sleep. But then that hate turned to anger as I grew up. Angry at myself and angry at the world for making me feel this way.

"and then you came along, and you were.. So fucking proud of yourself and it really pissed me off, you know" his eyes looked directly into Kurt's and blessed all that was mighty when he found compassion there, overriding hate. "you were everything I wanted to be, gay, out and proud. And you were so small and it annoyed me even more that a big guy like myself could be so weak, compared.

"So I hit you the first time, and I felt guilty straight afterwards, but in that moment, when I was attacking you, I felt powerful and in control. Because I didn't see you when I was lashing out, I saw the world. And then I started just watching you to try figure out a way that I could be proud like you and that was when I started noticing things about you that made you 'Kurt', not the world" Dave blushed and Kurt inwardly rolled his eyes because he knew the awkward compliment stage was coming, and Dave didn't disappoint. "so when I was looking at Kurt the person, I saw that you were beautiful and funny and kind to others and then about 6 months later, I realised I had fallen in love with you and the reason I was still bullying you was not only out of habit or the social system, but because in a weird way, I just wanted a reason to be closer to you. Pulling the pigtails and stuff"

"Ok Dave I've heard enough" Kurt said in a stern voice as he removed his hand from the jock's and leant back to consider his options. Kurt believed his story 100%, no doubt about it. That wasn't the issue though, the issue was Kurt hadn't known that Dave had harboured feelings for him for so long. Could Kurt's friendship be enough for Dave? Or would he want more? Crave more? Could Kurt feel comfortable around Dave knowing his feelings? He didn't know yet, he needed time to think things over, but one thing he did know was -

"I forgive you, David" and just like that, Kurt felt so much lighter. Forgiveness really was good for the soul, as long as it was deserved.

"Do you forgive me too, Princess?" Puck's teasing voice came from behind him, sending shivers down his spine and ruining his feel-good moment.

"Are you apologising, Puck?" Kurt asked in full Ice Queen mode. He was far too hungry to deal with Puck right now, apology or not.

"Hell no, I've got nothing to feel bad about" He chuckled as the leant over Kurt's shoulder and grabbed food from Karosky's plate, making Kurt cringe at the personal space invasion.

"Then go fuck yourself, Puckerman" Kurt spat out once Puck was out of his personal space. He scolded himself for being too harsh, but he was so hungry and had a headache and hated Puck and was confused about Dave, that he had no control at the moment.

"Nah thanks, I'll rather fuck you-r mom" Puck quickly saved himself. Shit that just fell out automatically, but he praised himself on the quick save, hoping Kurt didn't noticed the slip up. Whether he did or didn't, Puck knew he had said something wrong, because all colour left the boy immediate and his whole body went rigid for a couple of seconds before he jumped to his feet with a loud, fierce growl, threw Dave's plate of food across the cafeteria and stormed out with a noise that sounds suspiciously close to a sob.

"Now look what you fucking done" Dave shouted. But that's the thing, Puck had no idea what he had done, so he just stood there looking confused and fighting the very strong emotion of guilt that was seeping through his veins.

* * *

Kurt dragged himself into the choir room the next morning to find all members of HBX2 waiting for him. He knew this would come about because of what happened yesterday lunch time. Yes, maybe the throwing of the plate and the weepy storm out was abit too much, especially in front of the whole school -a whole school that looked at Puck and Kurt as their king and queen- but he couldn't help it. Puck had mentioned Kurt's ultimate weakness, his mother. Obviously Puck didn't know about Elizabeth and therefore didn't do it spitefully, but Kurt knew about her and with the mention of her from his number one enemy, along with his starvation and irritable mood, he flipped out and went straight home and cried into a tub of ice cream. Which made him feel so much better, a feeling that carried on into the morning until he got Rachel's text to meet HBX2 in the choir room. Then he started to get pissed off because he knew they would bitch about him for yesterdays outburst, but seriously, they had no right to moan, he was doing them all a favour with agreeing to this scheme after all.

"Look ladies, I'm sorry, I had a bad day yesterday and Puck just rubs me up the wrong way" Kurt said miserably as he dragged his sulking self across the room to sit in a vacant chair.

"Wanky" Santana smirked.

"We're not here to reprimand you Kurt" Rachel said softly causing Kurt's head to shoot up and look at her. "You're our friend and we want to make sure you are Okay."

"Truth" Santana smiled at him "Yes I didn't like you before this all started and I often imagined myself stuffing you into a piñata only to have little Mexican babies pummel you repeatedly, but that was before I got to know you. If I had taken the time out to speak to you properly before all this drama and before your popularity, I would have still made you my hot gay bitch"

As fucked up as that sounded, Kurt couldn't help but smile at that. It was a rare thing to be complimented by the Latina, but when she did it, she did it well. But he still had the nagging doubt that they were just trying to sweet talk him so he wouldn't quit.

"No, stop that worrying boo" Mercedes looked at him sternly "I know what you're thinking and your wrong. We all discussed it before you came, if its really affecting you so much then we'll pull the plug on this operation right now"

Kurt wondered for a brief fleeting second if Mercedes was a voodoo witch doctor, because she knew exactly what he was think and knew exactly what to say. Yes Kurt wanted to quit this plan, he never want to do it in the first place, but hearing that he had the option and approval to quit, brought on a new sense of determination. These girls had been so destroyed by Puck that they felt no other option but to break and rig the social system to bring him down and entrusted Kurt to do it. And now they were willing to let all their hard work and long hours of planning go to waste because they were worried about him. It made Kurt feel really warm inside and loved and cherished.

"I'll regret this later, but I'm still game. I just need a few days to get back into the grove, I'll stay in his presence still but I can't help it if I snap at him if he speaks to me" Kurt sighed as he slouched down in the chair in an undignified manner.

"He wont" Quinn said sweetly and everyone nodded in agreement. When Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow, she continued. "you didn't see the way Puck look after you left. He just stood there for ages in the middle of a silent but crowded room like he was in a daze. He also looked like he was in physical pain trying to fight an emotion away." when Kurt's eyebrow remained in position and a facial expression that clearly read, get-to-the-bit-I'm-suppose-to-care-about, she finally got to the point that Kurt wanted. "So he'll avoid talking to you for a few days while he gets this emotion under control and wont risk shaking up the status quo by approaching you again, in fear of another outburst. He'll wait patiently for you to approach him to let him knew it's safe to continue like before yesterday ever happened."

Kurt could understand that. The social system really did rule everyone's lives at this school and it seemed Puck took his position as king very seriously. The whole reason why the king and his second in command and the queen and her (in this case, his) second in command were forced to respect each other and not show any evidence of hatred was because the school would feel they would have to pick a side. Then the whole school would be at war with each other, friendships, clique and relationships would be torn apart. And Puck wouldn't have that, because as he said himself, it was his school, but now it was also Kurt's and he needed to protect it too. So after a few days of rest bite, Kurt would swallow his pride and hatred, for the sake of the school and HBX2 and willingly approach Puck in a friendly manner. He shuddered visible at that.

"Just remember, your not alone. We're all just a phone call away if you need us" Tina smiled.

* * *

Kurt sat at his mother's headstone in Lima cemetery on Friday afternoon. True to their word, Puck hadn't approached him since Tuesday's outburst and Kurt was grateful for it. But the school was started to get confused . Not only had they not fully adjusted with Kurt being their queen (considering he hadn't reigned long enough for people to establish how he ruled) but Puck was acting differently as well. Through the rumour mill, which Kurt had to pay close attention to these days (Luckily Lauren knew everything about everyone), Puck had been throwing less 'losers' in the dumpsters and had apparently fallen off the dating scene. Brittany thought it was because his new 'victim' was Kurt and was focusing much of his time on him while trying the restore order to his kingdom. Thus leaving Puck with no time to seduce the girls or bully people.

As much as that was what the ultimate outcome was meant to do to Puck, Kurt knew all too well that confusion often led to fear which led to anger and to prevent it from happening, Kurt had to talk to Puck and work with him in restoring the balance. Which Kurt still wasn't too happy about but was willing to do so now that he had calmed down and got his head back in the game.

Getting up from in front of his mothers final resting place, Kurt began walking to the exit when he saw a familiar Mohawk crouching over a grave in the distance. Kurt knew he had to talk to the man but felt that maybe now wasn't the best time. His legs however, disagreed and he found himself walking up to Puck and standing behind him.

"Noah?" Kurt asked softly so not to startle the boy. He used Puck's first name because he refused to use his nickname while in a place to pay respect. Sniffing loudly, Puck turned to Kurt and Kurt was shocked to see his bully with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. A funny sensation stirred in his stomach that he couldn't name. but Kurt realised in that moment, while looking at the man before him, that this was the most human he had ever seen Puck. In fact, he was pretty sure he was one of a handful of people that had ever seen this boy in such a vulnerable state.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" he asked weakly. It wasn't rude or threatening or cold, no, it was calm, relaxed and almost pleasant. Plus the fact that he used Kurt's actually name gave him a brownie point in the pale boy's mind.

"I was visiting my mom" Kurt answered truthfully with a small smile. He didn't want Puck asking about his mother, he still didn't like the boy after all, so he changed the subject. "Who's Connie Puckerman?" Kurt asked as he read the head stone in front of him and took a seat on the ground next to the boy. He knew it was a risky move, but hoped Puck would be respectful of the dead around him not to start an argument. And judging by the fact that Puck didn't complain and only wiped his face on his sleeve (which made Kurt wince slightly), he had guessed correcting.

"My Nana Connie, my old man's Ma" he answered turning his head back to the headstone as a comfortable and respectful silence fell between them, in which Kurt took the time to watch Puck from the corner of his eye. A vulnerable Puck was a pleasant Puck, Kurt told himself, as sick and twisted as that sounded. All his bravado had disappeared and Kurt thought he might be getting a rare glimpse at Noah and not Puck.

"Were you two really close?" Kurt asked so softly that it almost came out as a whisper. As time dragged on, Kurt had almost convinced himself that Puck hadn't heard him, until he finally spoke.

"After my old man left and my Ma became too drunk to care for us, Nana took us in, me and my little sister. She was the closest thing I had to a real parent. She gave me this ring" Noah said as he put his hand into his jacket and pulled out a elegant silver ring which was hanging on a chain from his neck. "in her final days, when we knew the end was coming she gave me this ring and said 'Noah, I want you to give this to the one who steals your heart and I want you to treasure theirs as much as I did that ring' and I promised her I would. They were the last words I ever spoke to her. 'I promise I'll find someone worthy someday, and I know you'll help guide me to them wherever you are' and then she passed over an hour later. You know, I sat with her, holding her hand for two hours before I told anyone she was gone."

Kurt didn't care. Didn't care that it was Puck, his bully, in front of him and didn't care about the secret plan. In this moment, he let his tears fall naturally and unashamedly from the story he had just heard. Kurt knew he was a sucker for a sad story, and the way Puck had just told it was so heartbreaking and beautiful, it temporarily detached Kurt from his resentment to him.

When Puck looked around to see tears in Kurt's eyes, he knew something was different. He didn't know what, but something inside him shifted as he gazed into the face of the tortured. Tortured by his own hands. He wasn't talking about the tears for the dead, he was talking about the countless times he had tortured Kurt for fun, out of boredom or keeping up 'king' appearances, yet here Kurt was, crying because of Puck's past and pain and loss. It was then Puck finally let the guilt in and let it flow through him properly and unrestricted.

"Kurt, I'm sorry" he whispered gentle, recognising that it was the first time he had apologised in years. He was sorry for so many things. The insults, the attacks, the ignorance, the homophobia, the hate and fear he produced and the physical, emotional and mental pain he had caused the kid who did nothing wrong apart from never hitting back. There was so much he wished he could say right now, but all he could manage was "I'm sorry"

"Thank you, Noah" Kurt gave a watery smile. His first genuine smile he had ever given him. "Can you walk me back to my car please" he asked.

He rose first after Puck nodded to give Puck some privacy to gay goodbye while Kurt took the opportunity to sort him self out, physically and mentally. When Puck joined him, they walked side by side in silence as they walked down the path towards the exit.

"Do you think you'll be able to keep your promise to Connie and find love?" Kurt asked, and then immediately regretted it. Yes, he genuinely wanted to know, but he felt shitty because it reminded him all about HBX2 and their plan. And just for a moment, while in the cemetery, he didn't what to think of evil plans and Puck's flaws, out of respect to his mothers and Connie. He just wanted it to be two boys, bonding over loss, just a little while longer, because he knew the moment would end once they left.

"I hope so. You know, I'm not a big fan of love" Kurt laughed a little at that and Puck smiled at him. "I don't purposely avoid it though, I've just never experienced it and it's kinda scary to be fair. Makes people do dumb shit and get hurt. But if I ever feel it. I wont deny it"

"Why do you think you haven't found it yet?" Kurt asked as they paused at the entrance gates of the cemetery.

"Been looking in all the wrong place I suppose" Puck shrugged and opened the gate, holding it so Kurt could walk through first. You know, because he's like the queen or whatever. Status quo thing only, nothing deep. Yep! "I really am sorry you know" Ok Puck, enough with the apologising, he scolded himself.

"I believe you" Kurt answered honestly, because he did believe him. He wasn't ready to forgive him yet, for two big reasons. 1) because the scars ran deeper than what words alone could heal and 2) Kurt didn't want to forgive Puck, if he did, then he'll have no reason for doing the plan. And he had to stay focused on the plan, he reminded himself, as he walked out the gates and into the real world again. And as if the spell was broken, Puck looked slightly more arrogant then 2 seconds prior and Kurt felt slightly bitchier. "you can take me bowling tomorrow night as a 'sorry I destroyed your life' gift" he jested. Well kind of. He really did want to go bowling and he needed to be seen in public with Puck on 'friendly' terms, so the rumour mill will churn out the story to sooth the students of McKinley.

"Like on a date?" Puck questioned confusingly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ew, no! I mean you bring your second in commands with you and I'll bring mine. But not Karofsky. In fact just make it Finn and Jake and I'll bring two of my girls. We need to show the world that we are a united front." Kurt answered as he approached his Navigator.

"Why not Karofsky, isn't he like, your boyfriend or something?" Puck asked as he went over to his truck.

"Ewww, please. He's just a boy, I need a man who can handle me" Kurt winked with a cheeky grin towards Puck. Oh my sweet Gucci, did he, Kurt Hummel, just flirt with Noah Puckerman? Oh snap! "Meet you guys there at 7:30" and with that, he drove off, feel equally disgusted and pleased with himself.

* * *

"I don't think this is a very good idea" Rachel panicked as they made their way to the bowling alley on Saturday evening. "I mean, I hate Noah, so that's not going to be fun. I hardly know Jake and Finn will be there. Oh my god, Finns going to be there!" she ground to a halt outside the doors of the specified location.

"Come on girl" Mercedes said as she went up behind the brunette diva and pushed against her back. She didn't have time for her crazy, Jake was in there waiting for her. "If Kurt can deal with Puck, you for sure can deal with Finn. Pretend it's an acting role, where your character is not in love with him"

"Wait Mercedes, that's a brilliant idea" Rachel beamed. "I'll act like he doesn't exist and totally ignore him. Its genius"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I'm bored, lets go" Kurt spoke flatly as he flung the doors open and began walking through the aisles until he found the buffoon and his two square head henchmen. Ok, that was mean, Kurt admitted to himself. He didn't know Jake well enough to make a judgement.

Mercedes dashed passed him and ran straight into Jake's awaiting arms, where he kissed her on the cheek and called her 'beautiful'. it made Kurt feel all squishy inside as well as viciously jealous. He was happy for his girl, don't get him wrong, but he wanted that too, and it wasn't fair. In his head, he was throwing a massive tantrum as he did the twitchy neck thing to Finn (who ignored him to stare at Rachel) and for the first time ever, fist bumped Puck.

"You alright, gorgeous?" Puck asked with a wink and a cheeky grin. And just like that, Kurt froze. He knew Puck was just playing with him but wasn't he just hoping for something similar to that just a few moments ago. Yeah, after Mercedes was approached by a man and called beautiful, Kurt clearly thought to himself that he wanted that too. And he got it, from Puck of all people and it slightly knocked his brain off balance, causing him confusion. And the saying goes, confusion can led to fear which can led to anger. And it happened for Kurt, fast.

"Don't call me that, it's Kurt or nothing!" He spat.

"Shesh, what the fuck is your problem tonight?" Puck asked irritably. He was not prepared to deal with a re-enactment of Tuesday, so if Kurt was going to be a bitch, he could just go home. Well no he couldn't, he could just go chill out somewhere for ten minutes and then come back. But he wanted Kurt to stay. No, he needed Kurt to stay for the whole school system and stuff. Not because he enjoyed Kurt's company, Yeah, that was it.

"Why are you swearing at me? Who do you think you are?" Kurt growled. Ok, he knew he was going a little bit crazy and he was trying to reign it in but he couldn't, he was so damn confused, and therefore angry.

"are you on your period or something?" Puck asked. Yep, he knew he was being petty and sneakily calling him a girl to wind him up, but seriously, the dude was making him look a fool in a public place,. No cool.

Kurt was fuming. How dare he? He was just going to say something seriously vicious when he's gaze fell on Rachel. She was standing stock still in front of an equally frozen Finn, both standing there, gaping at each other, inches apart, without communicating at all. Kurt couldn't be bothered to deal with this unrequited love, two ships passing in the night bullshit anymore, so he stormed over to them.

"For fuck sake, Finn this is Rachel, Rachel this is Finn, you're both in love with each other. You may now kiss the bride." he huffed in annoyance.

"You can kiss me if you want to" Rachel asked without miss a heartbeat.

"I want to" Finn replied instantly.

And just like that, Finn and Rachel were in each others arms and eating each others faces off. Which only proved to make Kurt more mad with jealousy. Puck must have been right, his Ice Queen was PMSing like a bitch.

"What the fuck did you do that for" Puck growled, dragging Kurt by the arm to a secluded spot in the corner. "I've been keeping them apart for years, and you ruin it in one second, why? Because your pissed at me?"

"What happened to _'if I ever feel it. I wont deny it_'" Kurt bitched, putting more weight on one leg so his hip popped out and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Remember the _'Makes people do dumb shit and get hurt._'" Puck quipped back.

"I'm going home" Kurt sighed defeated. He was officially angered out and couldn't be bothered with watching the two couples loving each other up while he had to pretend to be friendly with a jerk and get Puck to love him. It was exhausting.

Puck followed Kurt's trail of vision and saw that it landed of Jake hugging Fat black chick from the Ghetto and Finn comforting a weeping Rachel in his arms while kissing her forehead. Staring at the loved up couples, Kurt's behaviour made sense. He looked perfectly content while walking over to them when he first arrive and it suddenly changed when Fat black chick from the Ghetto showed his little brother affection.

"I get it" Puck said calmly, tuning back to look at Kurt. "You're jealous" he held a hand up to stop Kurt from interrupting him. "I understand, I am a bit as well" he lied. Well kind of lied. Ok, didn't really lie much. The truth was, Puck was a bit pissed that this ended up being like a double date while he and Kurt got left out. He should be holding his love in his arms along side his henchmen. But he wasn't. Because he didn't have a love, or a partner or a date or even a fuck. It was just him, and also Kurt now. The two lone rangers against the world.

"Stay with me" Puck suggested. "we need to be seen being nice to each other or else they will post the story of the argument we just had. We'll go on our own to get some food. I'll even pay" He said with a playful pout and a flutter of the eyelashes for extra effect. Kurt burst out laughing and Puck thought it sounded awesome.

"You were paying anyway, you goon! This is my 'sorry I destroyed your life' gift, remember" Kurt smiled as he playfully hit him on the arm. "Now come on, I need to put something in my mouth ASAP!" he said and walked away. Only to realise what the hell he had just said. "That sounded way worse than intended" he quickly tried to rectify.

_Kinky Bastard_, Puck laughed to himself and he strolled up next to Kurt and throw his arm around the boys slender shoulders and began guiding them to the restaurant, happy that Kurt didn't push him away or even tense up. "So what was that about 'needing something in your mouth'?" he teased. Although he kinda really wanted to know.

"Neanderthal" Kurt smiled.

"Bitch" winked Puck.

* * *

Noah Puckerman was on a mission the following Friday. He had had a pretty good week, all things considered. Last Saturday he hung out with the rest of McKinley royalty and he actually had a really fucking good time. Rachel wasn't as nearly annoy once Finn's mouth shut her up and Puck had realised that with Rachel as the Queen's second in command, then Finn was able to date her without Puck feeling like he was gonna lose his man. Jake and Fat black ch- wait, wait, no! he learnt this one. Mercedes (it still sounded odd to him) had been on their best behaviour. No indecent groping that would make Puck puke, instead, just compliments and subtle touches. Good, he didn't want to see his brother dry humping a sister. Kurt, well, while Puck and he went to the restaurant, they talked about anything and everything with no awkwardness or barbed comments. They even spoke about the cemetery things, Kurt talking about his mom and Noah telling wild stories about his Nana. Kurt had a wicked sense of humour and was super smart as well.

When Puck arrived at school on Monday, the gossip has gone around the school that Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman had settled their differences and everyone was a lot calmer and peaceful. On Wednesday, Kurt and Rachel even came and sat with him and Finn at lunch. Rachel and Finn were the new power couple at McKinley, considering both king and queen were single, so it fell to the next highest ranking people who were in a relationship, and considering Jake didn't even want to be a second of command (which he had no choice, but refused to participate in) it fell onto the so called Finchel. Leaving Puck feeling more then a little pissed off about being single.

A new rumour had been spread this morning though, about Kurt and Dave beginning to work towards a relationship. They even met at Lima bean yesterday and exchanged phone numbers, much to the delight of Dave. Now that, Puck was pissed with. He didn't know why and he didn't care why, he just needed it to stop. So here he was, inside the choir room, sneaking up behind a lonely Kurt and grabbing him from behind.

"Kurt!" he whispered in the boy's ear as he flung his arms around his tiny waist and squeezed lightly against him so Kurt's back was pressed firmly against his chest.

"No Puck, I'm not going to date Karofsky" Kurt said in a bored tone, not even trying to struggle to get out of the grip Puck had him in. "Suzie Pepper warned me you were coming to ask me - Er, Puck? Please tell me that that is your phone in your pocket that's pressing against my ass"

Shit, Puck thought, busted! He couldn't help it though, that ass had been driving him fucking crazy for two weeks now, and to have it pressed firmly against him, well, Puckzilla knew a good thing when he felt it. Plus it was rare these days to be around Kurt without being hard. At lunch of Wednesday, Rachel pulled out some vegan chocolate sauce thing (why she had it was a mystery) and Kurt asked to try some. So fucking Berry poured a healthy amount onto a fucking banana and told Kurt to lick it off of that. Which he did! Puck had tried not to look as that hot little pink tongue flicked over the tip and travelled down the shaft until finally engulfing three quarters of the banana whole. But fuck, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen and ended up gaping at him while hiding the fact that his boxers were being filled with a steady stream of pre-cum that was leaking out of his painfully hard erection.

"I've got a proposition for you" Puck suggested as he stepped away from the boy and quickly rearranging his modesty before Kurt turned to face him.

"I'm not going to have sex with you" Kurt deadpanned as he fixed a stray strand of hair. The girls knew this was going to happen today since the rumours about Dave Karofsky. Yes, he and David got coffee yesterday and swapped numbers. But only because David was asking advice on some issues, not because they planned to hook up. So yeah, everyone prepared him for this moment and he was trained to play it cool and not be a bitch. Hide the disgust but don't look excited. Be natural. Actually Santana and Quinn agreed he should act rather bored.

"No that's not what I meant, I mean, I wanna take you out on date" Puck beamed, because that was a brilliant idea. He wanted Kurt and Dave away from each other and he was wicked horny, horny for one, Kurt Hummel. He didn't understand what that meant about his sexuality, but he figured he could have the crisis after doing the deed.

"Why?" came a flat replied.

"Because I'm a fucking hot stud and you're a smoking hot babe, plus we're king and queen, so we have to have a least one date. For the schools sake." _and for my sake too because the curiosity is driving me fucking nuts_, he added silently.

"This social ladder status quo system thing is a piece of shit by the way. But for sake of this school's sanity, I'll allow you one date. And Puckzilla stays hidden at all times." Kurt wanted to laugh but he knew he couldn't. the girls knew Puck better than Puck knew himself, plus he was kind of giddy about being asked out on a date for the first time in his life, even if it was Puck and built on lies.

"Sure" Puck lied. _He needed in that cheerio's uniform_. "Thanks"

8  
8  
8

"Ok, so I said yes. How long do I have to remain in his constant presence for now? Because keeping him interested while playing hard to get is really exhausting" Kurt told HBX2 that afternoon in the auditorium. He needed to get to _'rule four: make yourself unavailable_' as soon as possible. And not for reason's they would guess, but probably for the opposite. He just needed this date and rule three out of the way so he could get away from the man that would go down in history as his 'first date', not to mention his 'first kiss' that was inevitable during rule three.

"Oh no, sweetie, you're not overexposing yourself and playing hard to get anymore. Hun, he's got you" Quinn said as she raise an eyebrow at him. This was going to be the hardest stage, all the girls knew it. And it was up to the unholy trinity to help him through it as much as possible.

"So, what does that mean?" Kurt asked cautiously, mentally crossing his fingers.

"It means that 'Rule two: Stay in close proximity' is…" Lauren begun.

"Completed" HBX2 roared in celebration.

* * *

**Thanks again for your continued support, you guys are my motivators.**

**Like I said, Ive actually finished chapter 6, which is now known as the smut chapter (considering the third rule is 'give him a taste'**

**The more reviews i get, the quicker i shall upload that chapter (hopefully before Glee 4 season finale, which is shaping up to be awesome)**

**Am i bribing you too get loads of reviews, you bet your sweet ass i am. reviews help me know where i'm going right and going wrong.**

**Also, how are we feeling about Puck now? still want him destroyed? i've got two alternative endings and your input will shape up the final chapter.**

**Dame Ditta xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Rule 3

**Hello World.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter, I'm so happy that you're enjoying this.**

**_WARNING_**** - there will be two scenes that involve SMUT. if that's not your thing, i suggest skipping this long chapter and wait for the next, since alot of it will be recapping on this one, just a lil less explicit. but for all ya'll readers that love abit of Boy on Boy. i give you, Rule three.**

* * *

**Rule 3 - Give him a taste**

"Kurt, have you actually kissed anybody before?" Quinn asked as she lounged back on his bed and flipped through the latest issue of Vogue.

Yesterday, Puck had asked Kurt out on a date and after the feel good euphoria wore off, panic set in. so now, with 20 minutes before Puck arrived at his house to take him to Breadstix, the Unholy trinity were laying across his bed while he tried desperately to rearrange his hair to a suitable standard.

"Yes. If by someone you mean the tender crook of my elbow" Kurt tried to jest nervously. Instead of making the girls laugh however, they each shared a deep look of concern.

"Ok Dolphin, come here" Brittany demanded as she flung her legs off the bed so that she was sitting on the edge and beckoning Kurt towards her. Kurt eyed her strangely at first until he realised exactly why Brittany wanted him, so he made his way sheepishly towards her, biting his bottom lip with worry.

"you do realise that you are going to be my first. Like, ever. With anybody" he said once he sat next to the blonde.

"Wait, what?" Santana's ears peaked up. "Why the hell don't I get the privilege? I'm the one who told Puck that I plan to make you a man and I intend to stick by it."

"No offence girls" Kurt said looking between Quinn and Santana. "I'd prefer Brittany. Quinn looks like she would say something mean about it and Santana looks like she wouldn't know when to stop and try rip my clothes off."

Santana and Quinn looked at him with open mouths of horror, then turned to look at each other before visibly relaxing and shrugging their shoulders to let Kurt know that he was probably right.

Before he knew what was happening, his lips were on Brittany's. It was nice, Kurt decided. It was open mouthed but no tongue involved so it wasn't sloppy. It was practiced but held a bit of innocence. It didn't do anything for Kurt sexually, but it didn't make him uncomfortable. The kiss actually felt exactly how it was, two friends sharing a kiss.

"Dolphin, that was actually really good" Brittany said with a smile once her lips left his. "Quinn, you try" and before Kurt could even think of a protest, Quinn was there, kissing him. But it was surprisingly different from Britts, while the dumb blonde's were open mouthed, Quinn's were more slow and lingering. Kurt preferred Quinn's kisses, probably because they were more chaste and not too intimate. Once Quinn pulled away, Kurt had barely enough time to breath before he was pushed on his back and straddled by a fierce looking Santana who dove in. Santana's kisses were a completely different story from the other two. Her tongue invaded his mouth (which he let because this was practice he guessed), she used her teeth to nibble and tease his lower lip, used her hands to rub up and down the side of his body and she moaned and whimpered in the back of her throat. Once it was over, Kurt decided that Yes, he was 100% gay, because if he had even the tiniest amount of attraction towards women, Santana's skill and beauty would have definitely dragged it out of him.

"Super hot" Santana smirked at a rather flushed Kurt. "Go get him, tiger"

* * *

30 mintues later, Puck and Kurt were pulling up outside Breadstix in Puck's truck while Kurt tried get his head together to be able to pull this off. It was an odd war of emotions that were battling inside of him. On one hand, he still hated Puck and was still hell bent on destroying him but on the other, he just wanted to relax and enjoy his first ever date, no matter who the companion was.

"You ready, Kurt?" Puck asked as he found a space and turned off his engine.

"Why do you call me Kurt?" He blurted out. "It's just you usual call all your girls pet names instead of their original names because you get confused and you call all the boys 'dude'".

"I don't know. I guess its because you asked me not to call you 'dude' after that first Cheerio's performance and last week during bowling you said to just call you Kurt, so I do. Plus I don't need any pet names for you, I wont mix you up with any of the girls because you're a guy" Puck admitted as he climbed out of his truck.

"Yes about that, actually. I do have to wonder why I'm on a date with the world's biggest homophobe" Kurt said once Puck had opened his door and held it open for Kurt to get out, which Kurt rolled his eyes to but secretly appreciated.

"Contrary to the myth, I'm not homophobic, considering my best friend is a full pledged homo and my little bro is bi. And I'm on a date with you because the school expects it, no hidden agendas." he lied. Of course he had hidden agendas, even more so after he had seen what Kurt was wearing. He had the tightest pair of black skinny jeans Puck had even seen and it did his ass wonders. Then he wore a navy blue jumper that fell off one of his naked shoulders, exposing the palest, purest skin of his neck and collarbone, both begging to be marked and tasted.

"How charming that my first ever date has absolutely no feelings towards me, just how I imagined it" Kurt muttered sarcastically, just loud enough for Puck to hear but for Puck to presume it was meant to go unheard. Noticing that Puck had indeed listened and was now frowning, Kurt added. "But it's all good, I'm used to being the victim of the social ladder at McKinley, why would I be surprised that I'm still getting hurt by it even though I'm suppose to be on top. Sorry I'm rambling on. Please, take me in and use me, so be it for me to confuse the school even further. As long as their needs and the kings needs are met, it doesn't really matter what the head Cheerio thinks after all" and with a small warm smile, which required a lot of acting of Kurt's behalf, he walked into Breadstix, leaving Puck to trail behind him.  
Puck wasn't stupid, he had known this was Kurt's first ever date with an actual guy so the boy was going to be nervous and either remain silent or talk too much. What he hadn't expected was that he would be feeling so bitter by the arrangement. Puck knew that Kurt didn't particularly like him very much, so he thought Kurt would be able to deal with this for the schools sake. But to actually hear him practically say that he has just sacrificed something that was meant to be so special as a first date (he knew Kurt was into the romantic shit since their bowling alley adventure) for the sake of everyone else and that he was feeling shit about himself because of it, it was a hard pill for Puck to swallow. And since Kurt was sacrificing that for Puck's sake, Puck decided he would sacrifice sex in order to give Kurt an actual good night. Well, at least try. He wasn't particularly good or knowledgeable when it came to proper PG-13 'first dates'.

"Kurt Hummel and Puck" the waitress (who Puck had previously nailed) said as she walked up to them at the door. "we have been expecting you two here ever since hearing of your new rise in popularity " she said bitterly to Kurt. She obviously assumed that Kurt was going to sleep with Puck after dinner was over and her jealousy shone through her professionalism. Kurt had to hold back a laugh that was threatening to escape his lips, because if she or even Puck expected anything other than the mandatory kiss at the end, they were surely mistaken. Yes Puck was physically sexy as fuck, Kurt wasn't an idiot or blind, but he was still a douche bag who Kurt hated.

The slut waitress showed them to their seats which just so happened to be slap bang in the middle of the restaurant in order to gain as much exposure as possible. Kurt's heart tugged a little at the reminder that this, his first date, was nothing more then a show, on he's behalf to destroy Puck and for Puck to keep his school in tact. As they sat, Kurt ordered the garden salad while Puck order a burger and fries and slut waitress gave Kurt a fake smile, Puck a cheeky wink and departed.

"She's pretty" Kurt told Puck as they got comfortable. Which was a lie, because the girl vaguely reminded him of a troll. "maybe you can come back after we have finished and you two can do whatever it is you two do"

"Listen Kurt, I know this is all a show, but lets just try enjoy ourselves, yeah?" Puck asked. "I not expecting sex from you or anything" which was now true. Kurt was doing this so Puck could keep his reputation as a good king, so the least he could do was actually make Kurt feel like a queen for an hour or two.

"Good, and because this is all a joke to you, sorry, I mean 'show', I'm glad no goodnight kiss is expected from you" Kurt had been advised by HBX2 to act slightly bitter about this date and the reasons for it, and to Kurt's surprise, it was pretty easy to do. Because he was bitter and if he had not been prepared for this or a stronger person, he would have let the tears, that were threatening to leave his eyes, escape by now.

"I don't expect anything from you, Kurt" Puck said truthfully, lowering his voice a bit to ensure they weren't overheard. " I have no right to, especially after our history. Yet here you are, obviously uncomfortable, just to keep the school system smooth"

"Yeah well whatever, I hate the school's system, I honestly don't know why people take it so seriously, I don't know why you take it so seriously. Mr. Badass-rules-don't-apply-to-me." Kurt muttered as the waitress came back with their drinks, Water for Kurt, Pepsi for Puck.

"Are you kidding me?" Puck asked once the waitress had left them alone again. "You're not like us Kurt. You are this ambitious and determined kid who has a ridiculously amazing voice and dance moves and sex appeal. All those things are your ticket out of Lima, but for some of us, especially me, high school is as good as our lives are gonna get." he blurted out. He really didn't want to be saying these things to Kurt, but there was something about the boy sitting opposite him that forced the truth out of Puck. "This is the only time of my life that I will be branded a rockstar, and I'm embracing it, because I know that after senior year is over and I finally leave that dump of a school and the popularity ladder, I'll be in the real world and be forced to live as the real me. And let me tell you now, I'm not really a big fan of Loser Noah" Kurt's eyebrows slightly rose at the admitting of self hate that Puck had, it was surprising that, Mr. confidence with a massive ego, didn't like himself very much. But Kurt schooled his features and kept his face blank.

"So am I milking my 'Puck' reputation for all I can? You bet your fine ass I am. Yeah it sucks for the lower ranked students because if I want to receive all the pros that come with the top dog title, I have to participate in a bit of playground bullying. That's kinda why I chose you as my main target. You were easy and never fought back, plus it never seemed to effort you, I'm not saying it didn't make me feel like shit whilst I was doing it because it did, it made me feel like a loser. But the school loved and respected me for it. I had to choose between a kid I had no attachments to and didn't know or my school and myself and I chose the latter. Is the system at McKinley a bunch of horse shit? Of course it is, but I've been lucky enough to be given the top spot and that system guarantees me 2 more years of being loved and appreciated. Does it make me selfish? Of course. But I'm sixteen with no future and I'm terrified of growing up alone and unloved so I'm taking what I can, when I can" Puck didn't want to tell Kurt all these demons, but he thought he kind of owed the boy an explanation to everything, and if Kurt used it against him in form of insult or whatever, Puck would take it. It really was the least he deserved from Kurt.

Luckily the food came quickly after, giving Kurt time to muse. The fact that Puck believed in Kurt's ability and, ahem, sex appeal, to leave Lima was not lost on him but obviously he concentrated on the rest of the story. The summary of the confession was 'kurt got victimised because of self loathing', just like he did with Karofsky. Where all jocks just self conscious wannabes, striking out at others, namely Kurt, because they hated themselves? And did this mean that Kurt should actually forgive Puck, considering he forgave Karofsky who had pretty much had the same reasons? Or was the Karofsky situation different because he was gay? And was thinking that, discriminating against straight people? All of it was making Kurt's head hurt a bit, so he decided not to dwell too much on the 'forgiving Puck' thoughts that were rattling about in his head.

"Thank you for your honesty, Puck" Kurt said as he played with his food on his plate. "but hearing that makes me hate the system even more" he looked up to see the confused look on Pucks face. Letting out a deep breath and shaking his head, he continued. "you sent me to the hospital 4 times in 2 years, Puck. Stitches, broken bones, minor burns and even more. I always went with Mercedes older sister because I never wanted my dad to find out, luckily the doctors assumed I was like any other teenage boy and was accident prone so they never really checked up on anything" Appetite completely gone, he pushed his plate to the side and replaced it with his elbows so he could lean in slightly so no one overheard him apart from Puck, who was looking at him with his bottom lip hanging down and looking, all in all, pretty shit and awkward. _Good_, Kurt thought,_ if I had to live through it, he can listen to it._

"you know, after the team came to my house and nailed the lawn furniture to the roof, I was so scared, even in my own home, that you guys were going to get me. I hid under my bed at night and cried myself to sleep, all the while hoping that I would wake up as a straight boy who Noah Puckerman didn't hate. But of course every morning I would get up, still gay and still hated and beaten up and abused. And sometimes when you actually fear waking up in the morning, you think of doing things that would prevent it. If it wasn't for my dad, and the love I have for him, you guys would have won ages ago. Because I presume that is what you were trying to do, get me out of the picture, killing myself would have done that.

"But somehow I managed to survive everything and understood that for some messed up reason, Noah Puckerman hated me and I would never be safe from his rage, so I'll just deal with it. But now your saying that everything I've been through because of you, had nothing to do with your feelings towards me, but because the school expected you to do it and I could have prevented it a long time ago simply by slapping you around the face? It doesn't make me feel very good about myself or give me much faith in the school system. You have your reasons to support it and these are my reasons why I'm against it" Kurt finished and politely excused himself to the washroom to compose himself.

Puck sat there trying to breath normally, which was proving difficult considering the lump in his throat. It was so easy to bully someone he didn't know and didn't have to face the repercussions of it, but to actually have it shone in his face about the damage that he had caused was something different entirely. He didn't know if it was what was said or the person saying it, but Puck felt like absolute crap. Probably both, he decided. Hearing that he had become so close to being the cause of a suicide really, really rattled Puck and left him feeling cold, empty and a bit fearful of himself. He knew he was a prized prick, but he didn't realise the extent of it and how badly his actions had effected others.

"Sorry Puck" Kurt said as he walked back over from the washroom with red rimmed eyes. "I'm not up for continuing this for tonight, can you take me home please?"

Puck just nodded and avoided looking at Kurt as he played the bill. He didn't think he could talk even if he wanted to, and to look into the face of someone who nearly killed themselves because of him was too much. He was barely hanging on as it was.

Getting into the car, Kurt knew why Puck was so silent and pale, the look of intense guilt, so raw that it couldn't have been acted out by even the likes of Streisand or Garland. This was real emotion and Kurt didn't want to interrupt it because Puck needed to feel it, just like he needed to know what he had done. It wasn't part of the plan to break his heart, not at all, this was about Kurt, himself. If Kurt was ever going to forgive Puck for his past then Puck needed full knowledge of the reason's why he was apologising, plus Kurt just needed to let out all the anguish either way. Somehow, by talking about it, to the person who caused it, felt like something huge came off his chest. And Puck's reaction. Genuine reaction of raw guilt and obvious disgust in himself, made Kurt believe that he could finally start the healing process.

To fill the awkward silence of the journey home, Kurt turned on Pucks radio and listened to the quiet song that was filling the silent vehicle.

_Now listen to me baby_  
_Before I love and leave you_  
_They call me heart breaker_  
_I don't wanna deceive you_

_If you fall for me_  
_I'm not easy to please_  
_Imma tear you apart_  
_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._  
_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._  
_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._  
_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._

Pulling up outside his house, Kurt was pleasantly surprised to see Puck jump out and open his door for him and walk him up to his door. Kurt stopped before the porch and luckily saw that the house was empty, because he had to kiss Puck now and he did not need his father seeing that. Although the whole 'kissing thing' seemed slightly inappropriate now, considering how the night ended. Plus Puck still wasn't making direct eye contact.

"Kurt?" Puck mumbled as he looked down at the shoes. "I know you don't want a kiss or anything, and I totally respect that, but could I…erm, perhaps have a hug?" he spoke the last bit so quietly, that Kurt hardly heard it, although only inches separated them.

"Why?" Kurt asked softly, surprised and confused. Noah Puckerman, a hugger?

" I'm kind of freaking out here over what was said at dinner, and I know it sounds fucking stupid but I really wanna hold you, just so I can feel you, you know. I need, god I don't know, I just want to hold you to make sure your still here, given the fact that I'm the reason you almost wasn't" Puck knew it barely made any sense, he didn't know how to explain it, he just needed physical contact of a none sexual kind from this boy. Plus he felt like he could really use some comforting of his own right now.

"Sure" Kurt smiled softy. It was an odd request to ask it from Kurt, but he also knew the power a good hug could have, and if Puck wanted it from Kurt, baring in mind that Kurt was still on a mission to get Puck to fall for him, Kurt would accept. So walking up to him, Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's strong broad waist and snuggled his head under his chin, while Puck's strong arms wrapped around his slender body and held him tightly.

Kurt knew this was a bad idea the second it happened, he knew it was too intimate for him, and had he have known what he would be feeling beforehand, he would never of agreed to this embrace. Kurt felt stupid and disgusted with himself for feeling safe and warm, snuggled close to Puck. Maybe it was because Puck was the first boy he had ever hugged (his father not included) or maybe it was because he was starting to finally heal or maybe it was because he could feel Puck's quick heart beat and practically feel the boy forcing himself not to cry. Whatever it was, Kurt found himself tightening the hug himself. "You can kiss me if you want, Noah" he whispered loud enough for the man to hear him.

"You sure?" Puck replied in a hoarse voice and he loosen his hold of the hug and pulled back slightly so he could finally look into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

Kurt nodded, because he was sure. The girls were telling him to do it, his brain was telling him to do it, his body was telling him to do it and once Puck's palm came to rest lightly on his cheek as he inched closer, he realised that his heart was telling him to do it as well.

Closing the distances between them, Kurt's soft lips found Puck's full ones, cementing Kurt's first kiss with a boy. He's body acted of its own device and Kurt's arms slowly wormed their way up Puck's torso and wrapped around the back of his neck. Tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss that literally had him vibrating, and Kurt felt the tell tale signs of Puck's tongue asking silent permission to enter Kurt's mouth. A permission that Kurt all too willingly granted. The moment Puck's warm tongue gently slide over Kurt's, a small moan of appreciation rumbled somewhere between them, whether it came from Kurt or Puck, neither knew. Deciding that this was almost too much for a first kiss but unable to stop, Kurt was equally happy as he was disappointed when Puck pulled back.

"Sorry for how the date went" Puck said as his eyes followed the movements of his thumb which was gentle stroking Kurt's bottom lip. Quinn was right, the boy really did have amazingly soft lips, although he felt slightly dejected at the fact that the girl's had obviously got their way with him, as Puck refused to believe that that was Kurt's first kiss.

"It did what it was suppose to do" Kurt shrugged as he turned and walked up his porch.

"I'll make it up to you, I'll take you somewhere away from the rumour mill, just the two of us, I mean, if that's what you want" Puck mentally slapped himself for assuming Kurt would accept a date from him when it wouldn't effect the school either way.  
"I wasn't talking about the rumour mill. Isn't the description of a good date when you end up liking someone a hell of a lot more than you did at the beginning of it?" Kurt asked as he reached his front door and pulled out his keys.

"Yeah, you could say that" Puck replied, slightly confused.

"Then it was a good date, no need to apologise. Good night Noah" Kurt smiled and walked into his house, leaving a stunned and emotion riddled Puck alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley on Monday morning with Rachel and Tina in hopes of avoiding Puck. On Sunday Kurt had a conference call with the rest of HBX2 and for some reason, while telling everyone about his date, he left out the massive confession and hug, saying it was only dinner and a mediocre kiss. He didn't know why he didn't tell them everything, but he suspected it had something to do with the fact he knew they would read more into it then necessary and probably think Kurt was in too deep and had started devolving feelings on his own side. Which wasn't true, at least Kurt didn't think so. He was just really confused about how he felt about it and how he felt about Puck and didn't know if he had forgiven him. Plus Kurt felt a little disgusted and ashamed of himself for even wondering if he had forgiven him. Any sane person wouldn't even contemplate forgiving someone who had caused them so much grief in the past. So yeah, Kurt skipped major details because he didn't want everyone's opinion on things that he hadn't even sorted out yet.

"What I don't understand is, why we are still continuing this?" Tina whispered to her two friends. "I mean yeah we want to hurt Puck for hurting all of us, but I've been thinking, this revenge thing is pretty petty. Why can't it stay exactly like it is right in this moment. The bullying has gone down drastically and Puck hasn't been pulling girls left, right and center. Isn't that the best outcome of this anyway? Why fix something that isn't broken?" because yeah, Tina thought, breaking Puck's heart would be nice, but why risk shaking up what seems to be a perfectly good running school at the moment. Life at McKinley was no long torture for a lot of people and what if breaking Puck's heart changed that?

"Yeah but where would that leave Kurt?" Rachel answered the girl, as if the boy in question wasn't right next to her. "and the other girls for that matter, I think we are in too deep to pull back now, I just think we should continue and hope for the best. Even if Puck is a lot easier to deal with when your on the right side of the system."

"Plus everything is fine at the moment because I have a small say in how things are run round here" Kurt put his two cents in. "if I back out now, Sue will axe me from the squad, I get demoted back to the bottom of the chain, bringing you guys down with me. Yeah I like how the school is running now, but would it really stay like this if Quinn goes back on top? The same royalty as before, where we lived in fear" he added as they came to a halt at his locker.

"But Quinn's nice to us now, surely that would make a difference, right?" Tina wondered aloud.

"Doubt it, she only really likes Kurt, but not enough to put him in second in command when she regains her spot, and I have a feeling she really doesn't like my relationship with Finn so I'd definitely be back at the bottom. And what bout the Jocks? How would they treat Kurt if he pulls out too early? And what about Puck?" Rachel questioned. "Oh my god, shush, Fave at 2 o'clock"

Turning their heads, they saw Finn and Dave walking towards them, beaming like mad men. Or men in love, Kurt thought. It was still slightly awkward around Dave for Kurt, but when he wasn't making dreamy eyes or being overly complimentary, Dave wasn't that bad to be around and as for Finn, he was still as dumb as a cat in Wellington boots, but when he wasn't around Puck, he seemed like a completely different person. A nicer person. Or maybe it was just Rachel's doing and Finn wasn't angry anymore because he finally got love and decided to focus on that rather then tearing other people down.

"Hey babe" Finn said as he pulled Rachel in for a chaste kiss and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey Kurt, Vampire" he nodded towards Kurt and Tina. It had been long discovered that Finn hadn't realised that calling Tina a vampire was an insult into how she looked, he genuinely thought that it was her nickname.

"Kurt" Dave smiled "Since the championship game is Friday, the boys and Cheerio's were thinking of having a get together on Wednesday to boost team morale. And since you're an amazing singer and it will be your first party, and the fact it's held at mine so I have control, we have made it into a karaoke party for you"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy and gave him a fond smile. He didn't see the point of going really, he had already 'given Puck a taste' surely he was on rule four by now, right? And being the head Cheerio, he could easily refuse the invite without too many questions because everyone would respect him enough not to ask, not to his face anyway. But, Dave did say Karaoke…

"And obviously you have a free pass as well, babe" Finn whispered lovingly into Rachel's ear.

"you had me at Karaoke" Both Rachel and Kurt replied in unison. Making the two divas smile at each other and causing Dave and Finn to laugh, while Tina stood there awkwardly, noticing she wasn't invited.

"Great it's a date" Dave said cheerfully and took the courage to place his arm around Kurt's shoulder and give it a squeeze.

"Yo Karofsky" came the sound of Puck's voice as the turned the corner to join them at Kurt's locker. "Hands off my Queen" he ordered as he throw a wink at Kurt, who in turn threw him a 'bitch, please' look. "As a pre-party for the championship games, it's only right that the star football player takes the head Cheerio. In short, Kurt's my date"

"The hell he is! I invited him"

"He's Queen, he was automatically invited anyway"

"It's my house though"

"It's my school"

"Boys" Kurt interrupted. "As incredibly flattered and turned on right now by your possessiveness" Kurt paused to refrain from laughing not only at his own words but from Rachel's look of disgust from them, but from Dave's dreamy face and Puck's lust darken eyes. "I'm not either of your dates. Because I already have a date"

"How is that possible, you only found out about the party two minutes ago and you haven't spoken to anyone yet" Rachel said calmly as she subtly nudged her head in Puck's direction, her face saying 'what are you doing, your obviously going with Puck'. But no, Kurt wouldn't let either Dave or Puck, who were each other's best friend, fight over him considering Kurt did have any kind of feelings in return. To purposely break up a friendship because of it wasn't right. _Even know breaking a heart is, yeah?_ Shaking that random stray thought, Kurt answered.

"I'm taking Tina as my date" Kurt smiled and turned to his dumbstruck friend. "Since Mercedes is busy on Wednesday with Jake, Tina will fill her role as second in command for the night. Giving her full rights to be there, and to be there knowing she is safe from insults and abuse" the look of horror, annoyance and disappointment on Puck and Dave's faces were pretty priceless, so Kurt throw caution to the wind and decided to depart on a teasing note. "Now if you don't mind, us single girls" he pointed between himself and Tina "are going to watch the swim team practice, because not only is Jake Puckerman the single most attractive boy at this school, but him in speedo's makes me hard within a couple of strokes. Breast strokes obviously, he's dating Mercedes after all. Bye boys. Rachel, see you in Glee, babe." and with that, he linked Tina's arm and left a laughing Rachel, a green looking Finn and a pair of very frustrated looking best friends behind.

* * *

"Maybe, he kissed you because the situation called for it. I mean it was a date after all" Quinn's voice came through the car's speaker phone as Kurt, Rachel and Tina all drove over to Dave's house on Wednesday evening. "So tonight, just kiss him again. Obviously It can't be done in front of the others are else he'll be asked if he's gone exclusive, then the team will tease him a bit that he's whipped, the Cheerio's will get bitchy and everything will fall to shit, plus it's Dave's house and it's just rude to shove it down his throat like that -"

"Wanky"

"-so my advice is, pull him aside at one point, maybe in the spare bedroom, but let one of us know before hand so we can phone you after about 5 minutes, giving you a escape route. Me, Satan and Britt have literally just arrived at Dave's so we'll see you in five" and then she hung up.

"I can't believe you have to kiss him again, I feel so sorry for you" Tina stated from the back seat of Kurt's Navigator.

"Apparently it's a good idea to see if he'll try kiss me when not in an environment or situation that calls for one. Just to test if he is still attracted to me or something" Kurt declared, looking in the rear view mirror to give her a comforting smile. He knew Tina wasn't as supportive of this as much as she was in the beginning and he understood completely, but Rachel was right, he was in too deep to pull out now, not without a plan and assistance anyway.

"What's it like kissing Puck anyway?" Rachel asked as she applied some lipstick to her lips.

_Fucking fantastic_ "abit boring, like what I assume it's like with two film stars, kissing because you have to, but no real feeling there. Just lips coming together" Kurt lied smoothly.

"See, when I kiss Finn" she paused to shot Tina a glare when she heard the Asian moan in annoyance. "When I kiss him, even lightly so our lips barely touch, my whole body tingles, my heart flutters and I feel like I'm literally vibrating. That's when you know there are deep feelings there. And apparently if you make out with someone you don't really like, it gets boring and takes awhile to get into any sexy mood, but when me and Finn make out, it.. Um, he does thi… it makes.. It's just better when you have feelings for each other, Ok?" she stumbled and turned a deep shade of red.

"Rachel Berry, have you slept with Finn Hudson?" Kurt asked, seriously surprised. They had only been together around 10 days and although they have loved each other secretly for years, Rachel was a bit of a prude when it came to things like that. Not that Kurt could say he wasn't, although he didn't know, he had never experienced anything remotely sexual apart from Saturday's kiss to know if he was prudish. Yes the though of sex was terrifying, but he was always a teenage boy and the thought of getting off, as they put it, was highly appealing.

"No, but I want to, I mean, I know he does too, he's a teenage boy, of course he wants to get off" Kurt looked at her in awe, how can she and Mercedes do that, just go into his mind and know exactly what he was thinking? "and I might not be a boy, but I am in love with someone who loves me back completely. And it seems silly to wait, I know I want it to be him, so why wait much longer, I think we kind of owe it to each other since the whole, you know, not knowing the others feelings thing" Rachel said truthfully.

"Well Rachel, I am completely grossed out at the thought of Finn naked, in awe of you for making such a mature decision and completely jealous because I have to wait til college because Lima isn't filled with men who want me" Kurt stated just as truthfully as he pulled up outside Dave's.

"Not anymore Kurt, in that house are two men that you know for sure want to have sex with you, I'm not saying go do it tonight, I'm just saying have fun while there's no restrictions. I have two gay dads, and they told me that when they were younger they felt lonely and odd because all their friends were hooking up and dating and they had no-one, you surely feel the same way, right?" Rachel asked as they all got out of the car.

"Rachel, are you telling Kurt to hook up with Dave and Puck?" Tina said in disbelief. What happened to her hating Puck and Dave? What was going on around here?

"All I'm saying is, Kurt doesn't have to sit on the side watching everyone else get together while he awkwardly sits back and does nothing. If he gets lonely or horny now, he has either Dave, who loves him and he can trust. Or he has Puck, who is ridiculously attractive and experienced, so could teach Kurt a few things"

Tina was stunned silence and Kurt was too embarrassed to answer, so instead they all walked up to the door and pushed it open to see a house full of red and white sports uniforms. The fact that Kurt had to not only wear his Cheerio's uniform at school everyday, even if he wasn't training, but now at parties was slightly pissing him off.

"Oi, my fellow gay" Santana said as she greeted him up at the door. "Come sit with me, I want to duet with you, but it's a mashup so you need to learn it first" and without waiting for a reply, she dragged him into the living room where the karaoke was set up.

Walking into the crowded room, the jocks and Cheerio's began chanting Kurt's name and announcing his arrival. Kurt found the whole thing bizarre but had gotten used to this random treatment that he didn't bother letting it confuse him. Looking over to the main couch he saw a very bored looking Puck sitting there with a Cheerio, Celeste, on his lap and next to him was Dave who was getting off his chair to give to Kurt.

"Wooo, slow down David. I'm not kicking you off your own couch just because I'm Queen" Kurt quickly said, freezing Dave in his tracks and causing everyone else to look at him in confusion.

"Kurt, I know this is your first party as royalty, so you don't know how things go down" Santana whispered in his ear "but the coach is always reserved fort the top dogs, no matter who throws the party"

Sighing with annoyance, he shook his head in defeat. "Dave sit back down, I'll sit on your lap" Kurt demanded. Yes he knew it was slightly inappropriate but he was not going to throw the host off his own coach. Karofsky obviously didn't mind this and quickly sat back down next to Puck, and seeing as no one said anything, Kurt assumed it was 'allowed' and sat himself comfortable on the boy.

"Puck, Celeste" Kurt greeted, making Celeste giggle and bury her face into the crook of Puck's neck while Puck groaned in obvious annoyance. Kurt laughed at him, but really, the laugh was to actually hide a certain emotion that was niggling inside him. "Dave, you are permitted to rest your hands on me" seeing Dave's hands awkwardly tucked up to his chest. "just keep them in the torso area only" and with that, a very happy Dave placed one hand on Kurt's hip, earning him a subtle glare from Puck. Feeling slightly proud at the obvious jealous glare, Kurt turned to hear Santana's duet suggestion.

"Rachel will you duet with me?" Finn asked in the hallway. "I'm not the best singer ever, but I'll give it a good go"

"Sure, babe" she replied then turned to awkwardly look at Tina. "But I can't leave Tina alone"

"No problem" Finn smiled at his girlfriend then turned behind him. "Mike" he called to Mike Chang, who looked up at him. "come officially meet Vampire" he called out then turned to Tina. "He wont be rude or anything, he totally fancies you, come on Rachel" and with that, he pulled Rachel away just as Mike approached a nervous looking Tina.

"Why isn't anyone drinking?" Rachel asked as she pressed shuffle on the Karaoke machine and picking up a microphone.

"With the game in two days? Not likely, Puck's rules. But to be honest, I think it's mainly because he doesn't want Dave near Kurt with alcohol" Finn replied.

"So, about Puck" Rachel started as the machine loaded and began selecting a song. "do you know how he feels about Kurt? They went out on the weekend you know"

"I'm not getting involved in that, I know you guys have planned this big thing to try break Puck's heart and I'm staying out of it" he gave his girlfriend a look that said 'don't even try deny it'

"Why haven't you told him then?" Rachel whispered, looking extremely guilty.

"He may be my best friend, but he broke my heart every time he told me that you hated me, so let him know how it feels for once" he answered honestly as the music began.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

[Rachel:]  
_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_

Kurt watched on as Rachel started singing, quietly confident that none of the Jocks or Cheerio's would insult her, as she really did have the best voice he had ever heard. As he continued listening, his eyes wondered to the boy sitting next to him, and gave him a small smile when he saw Puck looking back, with a thoughtful expression on his face. Kurt tried to look away but found that Puck's smoky hazel eyes refused to let him look away.

_Now here we are, so close_  
_Yet so far, how didn't I passed the test?_  
_When will you realize_  
_That baby, I'm not like the rest?_

[Rachel and Finn:]  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared, it's wrong_

[Rachel:]  
_Like you might make a mistake_

[Rachel and Finn:]  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait_

[Rachel:]  
_To waste_

[Rachel and Finn:]  
_So let me give your heart a break_

[Finn:]  
_Give your heart a break_

[Rachel:]  
_Let me give your heart a break_

[Finn:]  
_Your heart a break_

[Rachel:]  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

Puck's hand somehow found Kurt's and entwined them together and they both dropped their trance like gaze and turned to watch Finn and Rachel.

[Rachel:]  
_When your lips are on my lips_

[Rachel and Finn:]  
_And our hearts beat as one_

[Rachel:]  
_But you slip out of my finger tips_

[Rachel and Finn:]  
_Everytime you run_

"Come on, we're next" Santana whispered to Kurt and dragged him off Dave's lap and out of Puck's hand.

As Finchel finished their duet to a round of applause, Santana grabbed the microphones out of their hands and passed one over to a nervous looking Kurt.

"Hey, you're brilliant" She said in that tone that left no room for argument. "this song is genius, we are going to kill it" although it didn't really comfort Kurt much. "Thank you FrankenDwarf for warming the crowd up for the main attraction. Everyone, here is your Queen and her bitch, me" she called out to the room, the turned to Kurt and whispered "Play the part well and if he has any real feelings, he'll try talk to you afterwards about Saturday" and as the room filled up from other jocks and Cheerio's who had entered to watch, Santana pressed play on the machine. Kurt looked around nervously and saw Puck and Dave standing on the couch to give them a clear view of the performance, and unfortunately for Kurt, making them so much taller and unavoidable then the others.

Standing there, in the middle of a crowded room all waiting for him to sing, he cleared his throat and lifted the microphone to his lips, eyes locked at the back of the room at the biggest heartbreaker there. He knew this was extremely risky choice of songs and just hoped Santana knew what she was talking about.

Kurt:  
_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,_  
_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_  
_Rule number two, just don't get attached to,_  
_Somebody you could lose_  
_So le-let me tell you_

Breaking eye contact with the heart breaker, Kurt and Santana started a basic dance they had learned the other day, which luckily matched the beat of this song almost perfectly.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like a little danger_

Kutana:  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like the look of danger_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
_Singing I lo-lo-love you_  
_At least I think I do!_  
_ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Santana took out her Cheerio required ponytail and shook her head so her hair fell free, then she turned to Kurt and began singing to him while dancing around him. While giving obvious looks toward Puck, making it quite clear to the audience who she was singing to Kurt about.

Santana:  
_You're the one givin' up the love_  
_Anytime he needs it_  
_But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd_  
_You're the one to sacrifice_  
_Anything to please him_  
_Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out_

_He's a cold-hearted snake_  
_Look into his eyes_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_He's been tellin' lies_  
_He's a lover boy at play_  
_He don't play by rules_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Girl don't play the fool-no_

Santana then jumped up on Kurt and wrapped her legs around his waist. Luckily they had discussed this, so he knew it was coming and was able to catch her and hold her in place with one hand on her thigh and the other holding his microphone between them to share.

_Kurt: __**(Santana: )**_  
_This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like a little danger_  
**_(you should find somebody better girl)_**  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
_Singing I lo-lo-love you_  
**_(he will only make you cry)_**

_How to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like the look of danger_  
**_(you should find someone better girl)_**  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
_Singing I lo-lo-love you_  
_At least I think I do!_  
**_(he's cold as ice)_**

When the song finished, the room burst to life with cheers and applause for the pair, who hugged each other and laughed. Santana pointed her head towards Puck for Kurt to look. When Kurt did in fact look, Puck gave him a signal to go upstairs before he left the coach and walked out of the room. Kurt gulped and turned to Santana.

"I'll phone you in ten minutes, go as far as your comfortable with" she reassured and gave him a little push towards the door as she went to distract Karofsky.

Shaking like a leaf, Kurt paused at the bottom of the stairs to regain his composure when he felt a hand on his back, as he turned he saw Finn and Rachel behind him, the former pretending to not notice anything while the latter gave him a warm smile. Feeling slightly braver and more confident, Kurt walked up the stairs and walked up to the only shut door on the second floor. Opening it, he found a smiling Puck sat at the edge of the guest room's bed.

"We haven't really had the chance to speak since Saturday and I wanna know how you're feeling" Puck said once Kurt locked the door and sat next to him.

"Good thanks, really good actually. What about you?" Kurt answered truthfully. Since then, he had felt a lot more free from his past and the demons that haunted it.

"I'm good now, wasn't so much at the time. It's a hard thing to digest you know. The information, not the kiss" Puck answered as he turned around to face the queen.

"You never did tell me how I was. At the kissing part I mean." Kurt prompted, because he really wanted to know. It's all good having the girls saying he was amazing but their kisses and Puck's were really different.

"Pretty fucking great actually" he answered as his eyes zoned in onto his lips as he licked his own rapidly drying ones. "That song downstairs, who was it about?" he asked as his eyes lifted back up the Kurt's glasz orbs.

"All the heartbreakers out there I guess. It obviously wasn't about me" he laughed nervously as Puck shrugged. "I don't think I could even get anyone to love me, let alone get heart broken by me"

"What about Karofsky?" Puck asked as he shifted closer slightly.

"Dave only thinks he loves me because I'm pretty much the only gay person he knows. He doesn't find me sexually attractive, but it's alright, I've come to terms that I have as much sexual appeal as a baby penguin" Kurt sighed as he tried his hardest to cover up his nerves as Puck leaned even closer.

"Oh, I don't know about that" Puck mumbled as he closed the gap and pressed his lips against Kurt's soft ones.

Kurt kissed back immediately, then took the lead by gently nibbling on Puck's bottom lip getting the tanned boy to part them slightly, giving Kurt the opportunity to slide his tongue in and allowing him to taste Puck, who tasted like cinnamon and what Kurt could only describe as 'man'.

Growing bolder as the kiss went along, Kurt lifted his hands to Puck's chest and gentle started pushing. Getting the message, Puck allowed himself to be pushed backwards onto the bed and Kurt swung a leg over his thighs to straddle him.

Groaning into Kurt's hot mouth, Puck run his strong hands up and down Kurt's back. Hearing the slender Cheerio's moans of appreciation, he let his hands drift further down and he finally got hold of that fucking ass he had been dreaming about for weeks. And fuck, it felt better than he ever imagined. Giving it a nice hard squeeze, he muttered against Kurt's lips.

"Your ass is fucking perfect, Kurt" which earned him a grateful hum from the boy, who began kissing up and down his jaw. Being spurred on by his hormones, Kurt shifted slightly and let out a small gasp as his throbbing erection rubbed hard against Puck's equally stiff member. Thrusting his hips experimentally, he was met by a feeling of pure ecstasy that rushed through his body and Puck's moans in his ears.

"mmm, Kurt. Fuck, that feels good. So fucking good. You- you feel pretty big" Puck practically whimpered as he fought off the embarrassingly early arrival of heat pooling in his stomach. But in his defence, he hadn't had any action in weeks and Kurt's hips were pretty fucking talented, as was that mouth which was sucking and nibbling on his neck.

"Touch me, Puck" Kurt begged. Later on, Kurt would look back and die of embarrassment at sounding so desperate, but in this moment, he pretty much was. He had never felt so fucking good and alive in his life. Having this sexy man under him, moaning and groaning in lust made Kurt feel more powerful than he ever had before. Not to mention the taste and feel of Puck was coursing throw his whole body, making him drunk on pure lust.

Kurt felt Puck's hand slide down his back and into the waistband of his Cheerio's uniform and once Puck's skin of his fingers met Kurt's skin of his ass, both boys moaned together. Squeezing and kneading at the firm globes, curiosity got the better of Puck, and he moved one of his hands towards the front of Kurt's body and felt the heat of Kurt's member near his digits. Driven by lust and the need to touch, Puck stroked his cock once, then clamp his hand around it.

"Fuck, Puck! Feels so good!" Kurt mumbled into the man's neck and as the hand started moving, he moved up to reattach his lips to Puck's.

"You so big Kurt, feel fantastic in my hand" Puck's breath hitched as he felt Kurt's hand cautiously travel down his chest and land nervously at the waist band of his jeans. "Please, Kurt" he begged. He would have slapped himself in the face for begging but was rewarded by Kurt's hands undoing his zipper.

Letting out a gasp at discovering Puck had gone commando, Kurt took a second to commit this moment to memory. Then he lifted his hand up to his own mouth and gave it a generous lick before going back down and wrapping his delicate fingers around Puck's exposed, massive member. Both boys moaned at the contact, Puck from the perfect strength of the grip, which was tighter then any girl thought to do, and Kurt, because the heavy, wet meat was easily the best thing he had every held.

"Shit, Kurt, your perfect. Ahh fuck, yeah, keep doing that" Puck moaned as Kurt began pumping at a incredibly perfect speed and swiped his thumb over his leaking head.

Suddenly, Kurt's ring tone rang through the room and began vibrating against Kurt's leg. Kurt groaned angrily as he torn his lips away from Puck's. He really, really didn't want to answer it. He wanted to stay exactly were he was and let his hormones stay satisfied. Of course, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to continue, not if he didn't want to lose his virginity tonight, because he had a feeling that if Puck asked him while he was feeling like this, he wouldn't be able to say no. Jumping off Puck and the bed, Kurt answered his phone and ignored Puck's growl of frustration but let his eyes become glued to his still exposed cock that was glistening with precum.

"What's up?" he scolded himself quietly for sound so breathless. "yeah, ok. Be down in a second. No, just getting to know each other a bit better. Yep, sure. See you in a minute"

"Who the fuck was that?" Puck growled once Kurt hung up as he kneaded his eye sockets with the palms of his hands.

"Pezberry. Santana and Rachel want me to help them chose a duet for them, so yeah. Gotta go, see you later." Kurt said as he finally tore his eyes away from the still rock hard and highly appealing Puckzilla.

"Are you actually serious? You're gonna leave this pretty amazing session, to help those girls sing a song? Puck asked, genuinely stunned. Didn't it feel as good for Kurt as it did for him? He had never experienced such a mind blowing hand job, and the thought of being left without cumming was borderline cruel.

"Sorry, they are my girls you know. Besides this got boring, bye" Kurt lied. It was the single most best experience of his life. Turning around quickly to avoid the look of Puck's (surprisingly) hurt face, he unlocked the door and slipped out.

* * *

"Because you became suspiciously tight lipped since it happened, we are hear to rape the answers from you" Santana said with a smile as she sat on Kurt's bed Thursday evening. "and well done for successfully avoiding Puck all day. Yay" she gave him a little clap before continuing. "So what happened?"  
Its true that Kurt had been avoiding Puck, it's because he felt completely embarrassed about his actions yesterday. When he went back downstairs, he waited long enough for Rachel and Santana to sing a beautiful duet, then grabbed Rachel and Tina (who had been locking lips with Mike Chang) and ran out the house. Then he got home and pleasured himself with his hand on his cock and finger's sliding in and out of himself, all the while thinking of Puck. And after he was done, and the lust wore off, he was completely disturbed and humiliated.

"Just a kiss and a grope, I guess" Kurt lied, mostly out of embarrassment then to hide anything. He felt if he was going to ever divulge the truth, it would be to the unholy trinity.

"Well it's probably for the best" Quinn said. "We didn't mention a few things Puck does in the bedroom, and we didn't want you to feel down hearted"

"What things?" Kurt asked, because he hadn't felt down hearted at all, he felt disgustingly great.

"well if it gets anything passed making out, like skin on skin action, he doesn't say your name" Brittany said.

"and he avoids eye contact" Santana shrugged as if to say it was normal.

"and he stops kissing once flesh touch" Quinn frowned.

"He doesn't compliment during or after, so you never know if your doing a good job"

"and don't even try to tease him, because Puck doesn't do begging"

Kurt sat there and listened and tried his god damn hardest not to let anything show, because everything they were listing of things Puck doesn't do, he had done last night. Puck said his name several time and looked at him all throughout it. And both their lips were in constant action, whether it be kissing, moaning in appreciation or Puck indeed giving Kurt a string of compliments and begging. He had no idea what that meant but whatever it was, the girls didn't expect it to happen, so Kurt said nothing and just nodded when appropriate.

"Ok, well I really, really don't like this stage and just want to get as far away from him as possible, so now what?"

"Sleep with him" Santana declared casually and she started filing her nails with a nail file she had concealed in her under boob.

"Excuse you?" Kurt asked. He was not surprised at all that they would suggest this, but it didn't stop him from at least trying to protest.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to, Kurt" Quinn reassured, putting her hand on his knee and rubbing lovingly. "I mean, yes it would give him the ultimate taste and sting even more once you 'make yourself unavailable' but we don't want you to be uncomfortable"

"Talking of comfort" Santana smirked evilly and she dug into her handbag and pulled out three objects. Kurt stared dumbfounded at a bag of condoms, a bottle of lube and a massive black dildo. "if you agree, which you should, then this" she held up the dildo with a smile "is the exact same size as Puckzilla, and you in fact, so you should practice with this so when you do the deed, it's more comfortable and hurts less"

"Santana are you fucking crazy? That thing is huge, it wont fit" Kurt declared, looking at the offending object in pure terror.

"Of course it will, you just need to properly loosen yourself up and lube the hell out of it. Besides when your drunk on lust, it wont hurt nearly as much" she answered as if it was obvious.

"but if I start doing that with him and then see his dick, I'm going to start panicking and the effects of lust will be drown by my fear and I'll look like an idiot" he genuinely could not believe he was having this conversation. If someone had told him 4 weeks ago that he would be getting sex tips and equipment from a friendly Santana Lopez, who happened to be trying to persuade him into fucking Noah Puckerman, he would have died laughing and vomiting. "Plus, I don't think we should go that far, I mean doesn't he chuck most of his girls after fucking them? If I do this, then he will lose interest and then the last 4 weeks have been for nothing"

"he kept the girls that were good" Brittany said and held her hand out for a high five, which Quinn and Santana gave. "And so will you be" she added confidently.

"I'm a virgin, how would you know that I'll be good?" Kurt quipped, feeling smug when Brittany shrugged.

"Because" Santana smirked and tossed the dildo and lube into his lap. "you're gonna spend the whole night practicing"

"Come again?" because that was all Kurt could get out in his shocked state.

"That's what he'll say" Brittany nodded.

"The championship game is tomorrow Kurt, if they win, you could give Puck a proper congratulations. And we can finally move passed this rule and you can stay away from him til he declares his love" Quinn smiled evilly as Kurt just gaped at her.

"You want me to lose my virginity to Puckerman, tomorrow night, after I've fucked myself on a 9 inch dildo all night?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Well, actually he could, he really did expect it from these girls, but he wasn't prepared to hear it.

"like I said, it's completely up to you, just do something for him to savour and think about while your avoiding him in rule four. We got to go, we'll see you tomorrow Cupcake" Quinn got up off the bed with the other two and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and walked up the stairs with Brittany.

"Kurt, listen to me" Santana said quietly when the other two left the basement. "More happened yesterday didn't it" Since Kurt had bonded more with Santana than the others, he reluctantly nodded. "and lets me guess, all the things he doesn't normally do, he did?" when Kurt nodded again, she nodded along with him in understanding. "Ok, do you want to sleep with him tomorrow?"

"Satan, it's not that I don't want to, I mean I'm a teenager and want to experience stuff while I can" He admitted while blushing. "But I'm nervous as fuck"

"So if I could wave a magic wand that would ensure your lust overrides your nerves, would you go through with it?" Santana asked softly, offering a small supportive smile.

"I guess so -" Kurt started

"Perfect, Auntie Tana has got just the thing. Now you go get yourself acquainted with that big boy over there" she said pointing to the black dildo on the bed "because tomorrow, our little boy, becomes a man. Wet dreams" she finished with a wink and disappeared before Kurt could even ask what the hell she was on about.

"Well" Kurt said into an empty room and walked back over to his bed and eyed the objects in front of him. "this is going to be an eventful night"

* * *

Kurt didn't go to school on Friday during the day, instead choosing to panic at home as he research gay sex tips online and other stuff like 'how to please your man'. he had also got 'acquainted' with the black dildo which was a horrifying experience. At least, it was for the first 20 minutes. After that he spent about 90 minutes pleasuring himself with it, which become very addictive once it hit a certain bundle of nerves inside him, which Cosmo magazine and medical professions called his prostate. When he woke up he felt a bit sore, but after a long hot bath and some soothing cream, the ache pretty much vanished. However, his panic didn't. so he didn't leave the house until he had to go to the game, which the Titan's won and now he was sitting at Breadstix with the team and the Cheerio's, celebrating.

"Mike, were my eyes deceiving me when I saw you locking lips with my dear friend Tina?" Kurt teased, causing Mike to blush and the team to laugh.

"Well, were my eyes deceiving me when I saw you walk upstairs looking perfectly normal only to see you re-emerge 10 minutes later, looking all ruffled?" Mike asked back, causing the whole team to stop laughing immediately to stare at him in curiosity, especially Dave, who also looked hurt. As Kurt looked over at all of them, his eyes quickly skimmed over Puck, who was looking down at his glass of Coke.

"you eyes must have been deceiving you Chang, because I didn't look perfectly fine when I went up. Santana had spilt her drink down me after the duet and I went upstairs to the bathroom, took my top off and ran a hair drier over it for ten minutes" Kurt lied smoothly. He had planed this after all. "within those boring ass ten minutes, I got extremely frustrated that it was taking so long, that when I get annoyed, I ruffle my hair. that's why it was so fucked up when I came back down. And you know how particular I am with my hair, I couldn't just stay out in public like that, hence the made dash home soon after"

He smiled and cheered internally when the team seemed to buy his bullshit, Puck even giving him a wink from across the table which Kurt chose to ignore. He hadn't really wanted to show Puck just how smooth of a liar he could be, but luckily he seemed more impressed then concerned.

"You good?" Santana whispered next to him as she pushed a drink of water in front of him. "Drink this, you look a little flustered. Don't need you dying on me" She smiled, then turned away to continue a conversation she was having with Lipoff and Rutherford.

Feeling particularly dry mouthed, Kurt accepted the water immediately and grimaced at the taste, that definitely didn't taste like water. As he looked into the bottom of the glass, he could just about see something that looked like remains of undiluted white powder.

"Santana" Kurt hissed gaining her attention, who look at him confused. "What the hell did I just drink?" he demanded to know.

"Water"

"With what added to it?" Kurt asked, because he knew something was in that drink.

"Viagra"

"WHAT!" Kurt screeched as he shot to his feet, silencing everyone around him. _Shit, damn my stupid reactions._

"I said I won $1000 in a bet I made about tonight's game" Santana lied casually.

"That's amazing" Kurt gushed appropriately. "We have to go shopping first thing in the morning" when everyone look between the two then resumed what they were doing beforehand, obviously not interested in the conversation, Kurt whispered into Santana's ear. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Consider it 'waving my magic wand' now you have the chance to wave yours in around…" she checked a nonexistent watch on her wrist. "… 10 minutes" she smiled and once again went back to her previous conversation.

Ok, now Kurt was freaking out, this was all happening too fast. Yes, he had a while to prepare himself and yes, he thought he was ready. But sitting here, know he had just taken a drug to make him wicked horny, with the man who was going to relive him via gay sex, sitting opposite him, blissfully unaware, made Kurt not so prepared as he thought. His phone vibrating in his pocket to alert him to a text brought him out of his inner turmoil. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Kurt hadn't decided yet, the vibrations from his phone set the drug into motion. Doing his damn best to ignore his ever rising problem, Kurt took out his phone to see the text was from Puck.

**_'You alright Kurt, you look sort of pale' - P_**

Shit! Kurt looked up at Puck and he knew it was over from there. Puck was lounge back in his chair, eyebrow cocked in interest, smoky intense hazel eyes staring at him, looking sexier then ever.

_**'Yeah. Just decided something. I'm gonna get some fresh air. Do you want to walk outside with me?' - K**_

_**'your not planning on going are you? : ( - P**_

_**'no, don't be silly, it's a celebration. I just thought you might like a little private celebration of your own, in your truck ; ) - K**_

Kurt gulped nervously, afraid to bring his eyes off his phone to see Puck's reaction. However, he couldn't exactly say something like that then refuse to look at him, so mustering all his courage, he raised his head to look at Puck. Puck's eyes were pure black, the darkest Kurt had ever seen, which frightened him a little bit. Giving a stiff nod, Puck got up out of his seat and with no explanation, walked out of the restaurant.

"Good luck" Santana whispered. "and I know its all fake and shit, but try enjoy it and have fun. I love you"

"I love you too" he breathed as he took off his Cheerio's jacket as he stood up and placed it in front of his obvious bulge and following Puck's example, left without an explanation.

Walking into the open air, Kurt felt all fear and nerves leave him completely, leaving him feeling horny and dominant. He walked up to Puck's truck, where he saw the boy in the back seat and opened to door to slide inside to join him.

"So, how are we celebrating?" Puck asked as he leaned closer to the pale boy and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Do you really wanna know, or would you rather feel instead?" Kurt asked, surprising himself with how low and husky his voice sounded. Puck must have noticed it as well, if the groan that escaped him was any indication. He gave an enthusiastic nod of approval and closed the gap between them.

Just as his lips were about to touch Kurt's, the boy quickly and expertly flung himself over Puck so he was straddling his thighs, sealing the kiss himself. Puck pushed into the kiss with appreciation. He also enjoyed kissing Kurt, his soft lips and hot tongue drove him crazy. Moaning slightly at the thought of it, said tongue made it's way into his mouth and Kurt took control of the kiss, much to Puck's liking.

Kurt was on auto-pilot, his body running purely on research, intuition and Viagra as he roughly removed Puck's letterman jacket and threw it on the floor of the truck, joining his own jacket that had fell during the straddling.

Kurt moved his lips onto Puck's jaw and let his cheek rub against the stubble there, the feeling sending a tingling sensation all through him as he moved on to assault his tanned neck, nibbling and sucking there to leave marks all over it.

"Shit, Kurt" Puck moaned as he let his hands wonder and rest of his favourite bit of the boy, his ass. "What's gotten into you?" not that he was complaining one little bit.

"You, hopefully" Kurt whispered into his ear and then he began gently biting at the shell.

"Wait, what!" Puck said, shocked, pushing Kurt back slightly, so he could stare at his face. "are you serious?"

"Yeah" Kurt answered quietly, doubt seeping in through his lust. "Don't you want it?" If Puck said no now, Kurt didn't think he would cope with the rejection and humiliation.

"are you crazy?" Puck answered, grabbing Kurt's hand and pushing it down on his bulging erection through his jeans. "That is how much I want this. I'm harder then I've ever been in my life. But do you, and I can't believe I'm even asking this, but do you seriously want me to take your virginity in my truck?" normally he wouldn't give a shit about virgins or location, but with Kurt, he didn't know, it just felt slightly different.

"First of all, you're not taking me virginity" Kurt said sternly as he began popping open the buttons of Puck's jeans. "I'm giving it to you" he slowly undone the zipper. "Secondly, I'm not a girl, I'm a horny teenage boy" he continued as he grabbed the top of Puck's jeans and swiftly pulled them down past his knees, exposing Puck's circumcised cock. "I want this, I want you, here and now" he demanded and he slid himself down Puck's body so he was kneeling on the floor, his face inches away from Puck overwhelmingly tempting cock.

Throwing away any bit of doubt that he had, he grabbed the fat erection with a firm hand and slowly began to slide it up and down.

"O-Ok Then" Puck stuttered breathlessly as Kurt's hand worked it's magic, sending pleasure racing throughout his whole body. He couldn't help thrusting his hips up to meet each of Kurt's firm strokes and nearly lost it completely when he looked down at the beautiful boy who stared up at him innocently, licking his lips and leaning closer to ghost his breath cover the sensitive and leaking head of his cock.

Hungry for the meat and juice he never thought he could have, Kurt stuck out his tongue and slowly licked up the bead of precum that was emanating from the head of the delicious looking member and moaned in appreciation as the flavour of the bitter liquid exploded across his tongue. Puck tasted like the best thing Kurt could imagine and it only made him crave more of it.

Needing more, Kurt licked his lips and then slipped the head of Puck's cock into his warm mouth and began sucking tenderly as his tongue flicked over the slit. Revelling and being spurred on by Puck's ever growing moans, Kurt slipped more of the fat, heavy meat into his mouth, relishing in the weight of it against his tongue as it explored up and down the shaft.

Puck was suffering from pleasure overload, he thanked god of his experience and stamina because Kurt was fucking mind blowing with his mouth. He was enthusiastic and his mouth was tight, hot and wet, and his tongue was more skilled then anyone else's he had ever had. The way it wrapped around him and appreciated him sent Puck into new levels of ecstasy.

"Kurt, Baby. Fuck. You're so fucking good at that. Oh god. You're mouth looks- looks so perfect round my cock. Mmmm. Fuck, like that" he moaned loudly as Kurt hummed around him and slid further down his length. "Ah shit, oh god…. Kurt, Kurt, you need to stop baby.. Ahh, I wont last otherwise."

Kurt smirked to himself as he lifted himself off the delicious cock and worked his way back up Puck's body. If Kurt could only ever have one thing in his mouth for the rest of his life, he would easily pick Puckzilla.

"Fuck, that was hot!" Puck gasped as he tried get himself back under control. "Where.. How did you do that? I thought you were a virgin" he asked as his eyes trained in on Kurt's fingers that were tugging as his own waist line of his cheerio's pants.

"It's a gay thing" Kurt shrugged as he slid his pants and boxer briefs off in one fluid motion.

"I am so gay for you right now" Puck said in awe as he took in the sight of Kurt's fat, long cock and those fucking pale, toned thighs. Licking his lips, he grabbed Kurt roughly by the hips and pulled him towards him so Kurt was straddling him once more. Groaning when Kurt's ass crack rubbed beautifully against his hard shaft.

"Good, because your mine" Kurt growled and he bent his head down to capture Puck's lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Yours, Kurt Hummel, all yours" Puck purred against he boys lips and then started kissing along his porcelain smooth jaw.

"Make me a man Noah, I want you inside me" Kurt whispered breathlessly into his ear and then sucked and licked at the shell and wiggled his hips against Puck's throbbing, hot cock.

Moaning with pure pleasure, Puck leant over and grabbed a condom and bottle of lube from his jeans, which were discarded on the seat next to him. Pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, he reached back and slowly trailed a line down Kurt's crack and rubbed gently against his entrance. Revelling in the hum of contentment coming from Kurt's exposed throat.

"And no ones been here before, Baby?" Puck asked and he slowly let one finger penetrate the boy above him, pushing slowly through the tight hot ring of muscle.

"Fuck" Kurt whimpered. "Only you Noah. More baby, give me more" he purred as his head flew back at the sudden rush of being filled by the sexy Adonis underneath him.

Puck added as second finger slowly as he began licking up the sweat beads developing on Kurt's pale throat. Hearing the boy mew, he began working his digits in and out of the tight dragging heat, twisting and scissoring to prepare him. Occasionally crooking his finger to rub gentle over his prostate.

"Noah, I'm ready. Mmmm. I'm so ready, please." Kurt begged as his hands grabbed the back of Puck's head and pushed him more firmly into his neck when Puck started biting there. He never knew he would have a kink for being bit, but apparently he did. Saying that, Kurt was surprising himself throughout this whole experience.

Puck removed his fingers and grabbed the condom, ripping the packet apart with his teeth and swiftly, with practiced hands, rolled it down the shaft and smothering it with lube. Lining himself up Puck could feel the heat as the head of his cock pressed firmly against Kurt's hole.

"Tell me when to start and stop, Ok? I don't want to hurt you" he reassured, giving Kurt a chaste kiss to his lips and pulled the boys head down towards him, so their foreheads rested against each other. Seeing the slight tinge of fear in the back of Kurt's lust filled eyes, Puck spoke. "Hey look at me, Kurt look at me" as told, Kurt locked his gaze on Puck. "Do you want to stop?" when Kurt slightly shook his head, he continued. "Keep looking at me, Baby. I'll go slow, Ok? I promise not to hurt you again, Kurt" he whispered as his head slowly breached through the ring of muscle.

Eyes never leaving each other, and lips so close that they were sharing breath, Kurt tried to relax as much as possible as the burn of being stretched course through his body as Puck continued to lower Kurt onto him. Unable to stop himself, Kurt let a couple of stray tears fall down his cheek as Puck buried himself to the hilt. The tears weren't from the pain though, but from the intensity of the situation.

In this moment, Kurt had lost his virginity, given it willing to his bully. The bully that was stroking his hipbone tenderly to remind him that he was safe. The bully that Kurt trusted completely at the moment. The bully that was looking at Kurt with eyes that were oozing with under deniable love. Kurt had done it, he knew he had, Puck had fallen in love with him, whether he knew it or not.

"Move" he whispered softly as he wiggled his own hips to confirm he had adjusted to the cock that was filling him so deliciously. Breaking the eye contact, that was too much for Kurt to handle under his new knowledge, he rest his head in the crook of Puck's neck and lifted himself up so only the head of Puck remained inside, before forcefully pushing himself back down, causing them both to moan in undiluted pleasure. After doing that same movement a dozen more times, Kurt caught Puck's lips on his own and he felt Puck smile against them.

"Go for it big boy" Kurt purred. "Show me what I'm working with" he flashed a seductive wink and a cheeky grin at him.

"you are something else, you know that Kurt" Puck gave a big dopey, toothy smile as he stared up at the equally smiling boy. "not to mention, so fucking tight. Fuck Kurt, I fit in you perfectly"

Kurt knew exactly what he meant, for Kurt, it felt like Puck belonged there, they just slotted together like two pieces of a jigsaw. "I know what you mean. now fuck me hard, Noah Puckerman"

"Yes, sir" he gave a nod and grabbed hold of Kurt's hips to keep them in place as he began pumping himself in and out of the tight hole. Picking up speed and snapping his hips harder, he began assaulting Kurt's prostate with pinpoint accuracy, filling his truck with the most delicious moans and cries he had ever heard.

Feeling himself close, he moved his hand to grab onto Kurt's neglected, but still hard and leaking member that was bouncing against his stomach. But before he could reach his destination, Kurt pushed his hand away.

"Do- don't need it, Imma- god, fuck - im gonna cum" Kurt screamed as his body began to shake with his climax, ropes and ropes of hot thick cum exploding from his untouched cock and showering both the boys clothed chests.

Seeing Kurt cum and feeling him clench tightly around him, was enough to throw Puck over the edge. Burying himself as deep as possible and stilling his movements as the condom filled with what felt like gallons of cum.

Resting his head on Puck's shoulders and unable to move from the best orgasm of his life. Kurt tried to get his breath back under control when he remembered that none of this was real. As the lust began fading, reality set in and he knew he had to leave before he couldn't hold back the freak out.

Lifting himself off of Puck and hissing as his cock slipped out of him, Kurt quickly took of his cum soaked shirt and threw it aside and rapidly replaced his naked flesh with his Cheerio's jacket. Finding his pants and boxer briefs, he pulled them up and got out his phone and sent a text to the three Cheerio's inside the building.

_**'Done, come outside' - K**_

"Hey, where you going?" Puck asked as he pulled up his jeans and removed his soiled top.

"Home" Kurt replied in a flat emotionless voice. Because that's how Kurt felt at the moment. Numb. He didn't know how to react or how to feel, he just knew that this stage of the plan was over and he needed to get away from the man.

"Wait, what? Aren't we going to talk about what the fucked just happened?" Puck asked irritably.

"Nothing to talk about, you got another notch on your bed post, I got a free ride on the infamous Puckzilla" Kurt shrugged as he tried his best to sort out his seriously messed up hair.

"Fuck that! You and me both know that wasn't just a normal fuck" Puck spat. He didn't understand what was going own. Why was he acting like this? Why was Kurt acting like this?

"Actually Puck, I don't. in case you forgot, I was a virgin until a couple of minutes ago. Are you seriously expecting me to fall in love with you like all the girls before me did?" Kurt asked in a bitchy tone, pausing when he saw the unholy trinity walk out of Breadstix entrance. "well I've got news for you Puckerman, what we just did might have been good, but it weren't that good. So I'm sorry I didn't fall in love with you. Call it natural reflex for me to protect myself whenever your around, good bye Puck" he opened the door and jumped out, wincing at the pain in his lower back. Before the shut the door, he decided to tell a bit of truth to the boy who looked so dejected and confused. "Congratulations on tonight's win by the way. You were amazing as usual" and with a soft smile and shut the door behind him and began walking down the street.

"You ok?" Quinn asked as they caught up with him, rubbing his arm for comfort.

"I honestly don't know" he answered truthfully. Then he turned to Santana and narrowed his eyes on her playfully. "You little bitch, Satan. I was wild in there, I don't know what came over me. Oh wait, yes I do, Viagra"

Santana burst out laughing at the confused looks from Brittany and Quinn as well as the feign glare from Kurt.

"I swear you put a crushed up headache tablet in there?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I did. Kurt, that wasn't Viagra, just some stupid kids tablet. Everything you did in that car was pure you. Why the hell would I have Viagra on me, have you not seen how hot I am?" Santana smirked as she pulled out her phone from her under boob.

"Oh my god" Kurt moaned, hanging his head in shame. "I'm such a slut"

"Welcome to the club, buddy" Santana praised as she dialled a number, hearing the other line pick up and several people greeting her, she said. "Wud up, my HBX2 bitches. Our boy has something he wants to say to you" she said as she put the phone on speaker phone.

"Rule three: 'give him a taste' is" he began.

"Completed" everyone roared in celebration.

* * *

**songs:**

**in the car - Tiao Cruz - Break your Heart**

**Fincel duet - Glee- Give your heart a break**

**Kurtana - Glee - how to be a heart breaker/ cold hearted snake.**

**this may very well be the one chapter where i hide behind the couch when i see an unread review. never written full on smut before. it makes me cringe and giggle a bit, but maybe its just because I'm writing it.**

**2 more chapters and an epilogue to go.**

**reviews make chapters faster**

**This is your last chance to tell me what you want to happen in the end, because I'll be righting the last chapter soon. (to destroy or not to destroy?)**

**love you guys**

**dame ditta x**


	7. Chapter 7: Rule 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews of the last chapter, it was a scary one for me.**

**this stories follow may not be massive, but damn, is it loyal. i appreciate it guys.**

* * *

**Rule four: Make yourself unavailable**

It was the next morning when the numb, frozen sensation left Kurt, from the night before, and reality of the situation kicked in. The realisation dawned upon him whilst in the shower that morning. He, Kurt Hummel, had lost his virginity to Noah Puckerman, Man-whore extraordinaire, in the back of a dump of a truck, in public. That was when the water spraying from the shower head became mixed with the bitter salty stream of tears, as Kurt sank to the floor, curled up into a boy and sobbed wholeheartedly.

He cried because of how it happened. He cried because he felt disgusted for not being disgusted. He cried for his innocence. He cried because he enjoyed it. He cried because of the way Puck looked at him and took care of him. He cried because in some weird mad about way, he was right, Puck didn't take his virginity, he felt HBX2 had taken it from him.

He knew he was primarily the one who gave it to Puck, but he hadn't been thinking straight at the time. He had Rachel's voice saying he's experiences as a teenager didn't have to wait until college anymore, that he could finally fit in and no longer be an outcast. He had the Unholy Trinity pounding it into his head that this was the best course to take. He had that stupid placebo from Santana. He had that stupid insecurity, that if he didn't do what was asked, HBX2, his new friends, would no longer be willing to be in his company. He had that yearn for the Rule to be over so he could get some head space and take a breather from the whole scheme and probably, mostly importantly, he had the overwhelming desire to, for however temporally, not feel alone anymore.

And he hadn't been alone, for 45 minutes, in fact, he had felt noticed and cared for. The whole situation was surreal to say the least. Puck had even tried to stop it in the beginning because of the situation and location. Then he had been incredible gentle and caring. They had teased, flirted and complimented each other and Puck had even promised, while looking directly into his Glasz eyes, that he would never hurt Kurt again. All the while, Kurt knowing that what he, himself, was doing was part of a much bigger plan, not only to hurt Puck, but to destroy him. Then the cold shoulder came straight after the deed, but not from Puck, it came from himself. He didn't understand how Puck was able to do it with all those girls, because it made Kurt feel awful within himself, but he presumed he wouldn't have felt so shit had it not just been for the fact that he lost his virginity to the man. The man who had looked so confused, hurt and, dare Kurt say it, betrayed. Kurt knew deep down, he had left a bit of his heart in that car with Puck when he left. And it petrified him.

He knew something like this was going to happen, ever since the time in the cemetery, something tiny had been planted inside of him. The seed only kept growing throughout their dinner at the bowling alley, the lunch time chatter, their date at Breadstix, the kiss, the weird connect during Finchel's duet of 'Give your heart a break' at the party and in the car. That was why he was so desperate to distance himself from the plan and the man.

If Kurt was indeed falling in love with his high school bully, which he had a serious feeling that he might be, possibly, then he needed to cut all connection with him. And luckily 'rule four' was 'make yourself unavailable' and yes, he was still going on with the plan, because even if Kurt had fallen for Puck in return, he had to never reveal it and still break Puck's heart. Because while it would kill Kurt to do so, Puck needed teaching this lesson if he was ever going to change and stop treating people so poorly. Both Kurt and Puck will nurse their broken hearts and move on separately, each learning valuable life lessons from the experience. Yes, Kurt could do that, couldn't he?

* * *

Puck was completely exhausted come Monday morning as he pulled up outside McKinley. The reason for his exhaustion was none other than Kurt Hummel. Puck had been thinking about him non stop since Friday, actually, before Friday, but that wasn't really the point. The point was that Puck had finally got a taste of the forbidden fruit and it left him wanting, no, needing more.

He had always told himself that lusting over Kurt must have meant something was slightly off with his heterosexuality and that he would worry about it after deeds were done. And deeds had now been done. But Puck didn't worry about that over the weekend because he felt no need to worry. Kurt had been, by far, the single most fantastic and intense lover Puck had ever experienced, and if that made Puck gay or bi or whatever, he didn't care. All he knew was no one had and no one would ever compete with Kurt when it came down to sex.

Innocent and pure looking Kurt was a beast in the bedroom, or in this case, truck. (the whole truck and virginity thing still didn't sit right with him when it came to Kurt). His body was beautiful, from what he saw of it, and the noises he made were porn star worthy. Kurt took control and dominated the whole situation and it turned Puck on like there was no tomorrow. His lips were amazing, his tongue should be illegal and as for his ass, well, Puck could spend eternity in it and not complain.

But it wasn't the physical part of the sex that had Puck thinking overtime, it was the emotional connection and behavioural change behind it all. Puck had fucked virgins before, he wouldn't particularly care about being gentle or slow or making sure they enjoyed it, it was all about him getting off. But when he had sex with Kurt, something inside him snapped and he didn't know what or why, but he felt he had to try make it as special as it could be, considering it was on the backseat of a truck, outside a restaurant.

He wanted Kurt to enjoy it, no, he needed him to, but he couldn't really explain why. And it was intense, the whole thing, especially the minutes while Puck was sliding in and Kurt was adjusting. They had simply stared into each others eyes, hearts beating in sync, bodies becoming one, emotions felt like they were being shared through an invisible bond between them. And the look in Kurt's eye were what worried Puck the most.

He couldn't explain why, but apart from the obvious lust that dominated those bluey greeny orbs, Puck had seen something else, something close to sadness. He couldn't explain why though, Kurt was so up for it, before the look and after it even. But at one fleeting moment, it was there, lingering and Puck had no idea why.

Then after the most powerful and bliss inducing orgasm of Puck's life, Kurt went all… well, he went all 'Puck' on him. He was borderline rude, evasive and completely down played the whole situation as if he hadn't just lost his virginity. For some reason, Puck was prepared to wrap Kurt in his arms and for them to talk after they came. To let Kurt know that it wasn't just a random fuck for Puck. He didn't know what it was, but 'fucking' sounded too degrading to explain what had happened.

But Kurt didn't want that, he didn't even want to look at Puck. He understood that sometimes people don't quite realise the reality of the situation whilst being lust drunk and could get freaked out once sober, But Puck hadn't. Surely if anyone had the right to be all weird, it was he. But no, Kurt left and ignored his text and phone calls all weekend. Sending only one text back in reply to Puck asking if he had hurt the little dude.

'Too busy at work to answer phone. I'm fine, you were fine. Talk to you in school. X - K'

And that was just what Puck planned to do, until Finn came banging on his truck window, looking out of breath and slightly panicked.

"Dude, you're almost half hour late for school, what took you so long?" Finn asked breathlessly while clutching his side, obviously nursing a stitch.

"Rough night" Puck replied, because it had been filled with thoughts of seeing Kurt again. "What's up with the 'I'm in danger' look you have going on?" because seriously, Finn looked almost terrified.

"Azimio. He's… he's transferring. Um, his last day is today" Finn replied cautiously.

Puck froze and his heart sank. "Where's Kurt?" he asked as he began racing towards the school. "Find him and bring him to me, as quick as you can. I'll try keep things in order. GO!" he demanded and watched Finn rush ahead and burst through the entrance of the school.

Azimio had never been a massive fan of Puck's, jealous of his position and control over the school. In fact, most of the football team would be in agreement that Azimio actually silently hated Puck and longed for the day he could ruin his kingdom. And it seems with him leaving the school forever, today would be that day. And worst of all, if there was one person that 'Z' hated above all others, it was Kurt Hummel.

And the fact that the boy Puck lov- needed to speak to, was in there, unaware of the volatile situation, made Puck fearful. And Puck didn't handle fear very well.

* * *

"You wanna do something this Friday night?" Dave Karofsky asked Kurt as the strolled down the hall way together.

"If it's a date thing then no thanks, but if it's a friendship thing then sure, why not?" Kurt answered cheerfully. The trick with Dave, was to be blunt and as much as he disliked hurting the boy, Kurt assumed by leading him on, it would only hurt a lot more.

Dave visibly deflated next to him as his face fell. He knew that Kurt had made it perfectly clear that it was never going to happen between them, but a boy could hope, right?

"What a coincidence" Rachel Berry's voice came from behind them as she sped forward. "You two want something to do on Friday and I know just the thing" she beamed and she got in between them and linked her arms in both of theirs as they continued walking.

"Go on" Kurt ordered, one eyebrow cocked in interest. He knew he probably wouldn't like anything she had to offer, but as his best friend, he felt obligated to at least hear her out.

"there's a gay bar in Westerville called Scandals, and this Friday, they have there monthly 'under21's' disco. It's a fun thing to do and there will be other gay guys your ages to 'befriend'." she practically squealed, while Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"There's a gay bar in Ohio?" Dave asked with genuine excitement. When Rachel nodded, he turned to Kurt. "Please, lets do this, Kurt" He begged.

"Oh, no thanks. I always imagine those places to be really seedy. Older men coming in just to look at the young men and all that" Kurt shuddered violently at the thought as they came to a stop at Karofsky's locker.

"No, no-one older than 21 is allowed in, hence it being an under 21's night. Kurt, 5 weeks ago, you thought you were the only gay kid around, you had no one to talk to about certain things and now you have Dave. But there's so many more gay kids out there and no offence Dave, but Kurt, you might find other boys you have a lot more in common with then just your sexuality" Rachel pleaded, throwing puppy dog eyes at her best friend. When she realised it still wasn't working, she hit below the belt and played the guilt card. "And if that doesn't convince you, do it for Dave. Since you broke his heart, it's your job to mend it and help him find a boyfriend"

Kurt gaped at her and narrowed his eyes. How dare she use that? It wasn't his fault that he had been way too busy with this 'Puck Plan' to even contemplate dating someone, let alone Dave. He was about to refuse all offers when a splash of blue caught his eye from around the corner of the corridor. Frowning at the others, who had also seen it, they ran around the corridor to see what had happen.

There sat Artie Abrams in his wheelchair, head in his hands, covered in blueberry slushie and above him, looking overly smug with himself, was Azimio.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Kurt yelled as he dashed towards Artie to make sure his friend was ok. As Kurt bent down in front of the wheelchair to inspect the damage, Azimio's hand grabbed the back of Kurt's Cheerio uniform and threw him against the locker. Kurt flew into it with a deafening crash.

"Listen faggot" Azimio sneered as he got right up into the face of a frightened and confused Kurt. "Back off Karofsky" he warned as he saw the fellow fag approach with anger in his eyes. "Come any closer and I'll break the Queer's legs"

Dave froze in place, and Kurt was extremely grateful for it. He didn't understand why Azimio Adams was rebelling against the school's system and thought better then to ask him, so instead he just stood there, pinned against the locker and awaited the worst.

"I'm transferring schools, today's my last day" Azimio growled, his dirty cigarette breath invade Kurt's faces. "And as my last act at this fucking shithole, I'm going to assassinate the Queen."

"The fuck you are" Puck's voice roared across the half empty hallway. Everybody turned to look at him and Kurt couldn't help the burst of affection he felt for him. Damn it, Kurt thought, I'm meant to be avoiding him. "Rachel take that wheelchair kid and get him cleaned up. Karofsky, go get Finn, he's around somewhere looking for Kurt" he demanded while his eyes fixed of a rather nervous looking Azimio. Kurt had noticed that Puck hadn't looked at him at all yet, and a stupid pang of sadness stirred inside him. "GO!" he yelled with so much authority that both Rachel and Dave quickly scrambled off, giving Kurt apologetic looks as they departed.

"Puck, my man." Azimio's confidence seemed to return once only them 3 remained in the hall way. "Two options bro, either help me beat the shit out of this kid or turn the other way so I can do it myself"

"Get the fuck away from my boy" Puck snarled as he approached the two boys.

"Your boy? What's this Puckerman, you fucking his ass?" Azimio barked out a laugh. Kurt went a deep shade of red and inhaled sharply. Puck was notorious about bragging about his conquests and Kurt really didn't want to be known, by anyone, as another conquest of Noah Puckerman's. the only reason he told HBX2 was because they knew it was part of a bigger plan. "Jesus christ" Azimio groaned when both boys remained silent. "You really are getting all up in fairy boy's ass aren't you?"

"You now what Z, for someone who is straight, you sure do talk about Kurt's ass a lot" Puck commented as he continued his slow and cautious approach. Kurt, even under the terrifying circumstances, had to bite back a laugh. "But guess what bro, you can't have him. None of us can" Kurt actually frowned at this point, not that Puck noticed since he had still yet to look his way. "even if we wanted to, we couldn't get it, because we are a bunch of losers. Look at Dave, he's been trying for weeks and Kurt's refused them. Heck, even I've tried a couple of times. And do you know why we are so fucking unsuccessful?" _Erm, has one forgotten about Friday_? "Because we don't deserve him. Kurt doesn't deserve to be preyed on or bullied, so leave him the fuck alone"

"You" Azimio growled, pointing at Puck. "Are a fucking faggot who has been converted. After I rip off Queen freak's dick, I'm coming after you"

Kurt didn't know what it was. But something about that statement set alight his rage. He wasn't sure if it was because he had enough of the bullying and the name calling, or the aggressive urge to protect Puck or simply because he didn't feel scared while Puck was around. What ever it was, Kurt flipped.

While Azimio had distracted himself with Puck, Kurt took his chance. With all the power he could muster, he flung his knee into Azimios bullocks and once the big bully stumbled back and doubled over, Kurt swung a closed fisted punch right into the boys jaw sending him crashing to the floor. Puck quickly took the chance to close the gap and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, which he allowed. He even ran his hand up Puck's torso and rested it on his chest while he watched Azimio try regain his senses through his pain.

"Oh, Azimio" Kurt said calming and politely, relishing in what he had just done and the feel of Puck's strong grip around him. When Azimio weakly looked up at Kurt, he saw pure fear in his tormentors eyes. "Get the fuck out of our school!" Kurt shouted in a more masculine voice he had ever heard himself use. He could have sworn he heard Puck moan next to him, but he decided to ignore it due to the fact he was giving his darkest glare at the wounded boy in front of him. After receiving dangerous looking stares from both King and Queen of Mckinley, who looked very much like a royal couple right now, Azimio swore loudly and hobbled out of the school doors.

"That" Puck said breathlessly as he turned to his Kurt for the first time. "Was pretty fucking sexy"

"You taught me that if I wanted to be taken seriously, I had to defend myself, so I did" Kurt shrugged as he battled to keep his blush at bay. "I'm going to go check up on Artie"

"Wait! I kind of wanted to talk" Puck said sheepishly, suddenly finding his feet very interesting. "Our date last week went to hell and a promised I would make it up to you, so I was wondering if your free this Friday?"

Yes, yes, yes, yes! "Sorry, I kind of have a date with Dave that night. We are calling it 'Gays gone wild'" Kurt smirked inwardly at the flare of jealousy that shoot across Puck's eyes. He had to try extremely hard to suppress a shudder as he started walking away from him. Before he turned to corner, he turned to see a rather crestfallen Puck still standing, watching him. A spark of guilt ignited inside him. "Besides, you already made up for it on Friday. See you around Puckerman. Oh and by the way, the whole protecting me thing, fucking hot! It's a shame you've already had me and lost interest, else I would be all up in that right now"

And before Puck could say anything, Kurt had disappeared. Leaving Puck angry. Kurt thought himself nothing more than just a random, throwaway fuck and Puck had no-one to blame but himself. He couldn't put his finger on why, but he felt he had to prove himself to be a better person for Kurt. When he looked into those beautiful eyes, he wanted to see pride looking back. Pride and lov-. Pride and happiness.

* * *

By Wednesday, Kurt was starting to get slightly annoyed with the rule he had been begging for. It wasn't that Kurt wanted to be in Noah Puckerman's company as such, but Kurt felt bored and extremely left out. Tina hung around him Mike non stop and Mercedes did the same with Jake, leaving Kurt feeling very much like the third wheel. Even now as he sat with Rachel and Finn in the cafeteria, he felt rather alone. And he knew that if he had not been actively avoiding spending time with Puck, then he would be running by his side. Because Puck was funny, smart, sweet, charming, beautiful and he just made Kurt feel better about himself. Which of course made Kurt feel awful when he had to be so distant and cold with the boy. So as everyday passed by, hell, every hour, the itch to spend time with Puck was growing. Fast.

But Kurt knew this stage was important, plus it gave him time to kill any feelings he may have for the man, and quickly. By the rate things were going, they were on target for their Christmas holiday deadline. 16 days for Puck to announce his love and for Kurt to break his heart, which Kurt would do because he had to do it. He made promises, to his girls and himself, he had to keep reminding himself of the anger and hatred he felt when agreeing to this mission. That was the only thing getting him through this, but of course, reliving your most humiliating moment in your head constantly, started making Kurt rather snappy to those who said the wrong thing at the wrong time. His victims today were Finchel apparently.

"PDA!" He screeched at a kissing Rachel and Finn. "can't you be respectful to those around you, some people might not want to see you two so… intimate" was Kurt jealous? Hell yeah. Would he ever admit being jealous of Finn Hudson? Hell to the no!

"Hypocrite much?" Finn quipped as he finally removed his lips from Rachel's. Kurt crossed his arms, leaned back in his seat and cocked an eyebrow at the boy, willing him to explain himself. "This comes from the boy who's been fucking Puck in public places" Kurt froze, as did Finn. Not only had he let on that he knew about certain sextracurricular activities but he had also disrespected the head Cheerio, to his face. "Dude, I'm sorry"

"He told you?" Kurt asked. He was disgusted and mortified. He had actually thought that after denying things to Azimio, that Puck wasn't going to make the douche move of bragging about Kurt being a conquest, but he was evidently wrong. He was angry and humiliated and extremely pissed off with Puck. Which he knew he had no right to be, Puck was just being Puck, to expect differently was stupidity on Kurt's behalf. But still.

Blind with rage, Kurt swung around on his seat and search for the boy around the room. Channelling quickly on a Mohawk sitting with Jake, Dave and Mercedes, Kurt jumped from his sit and stormed over to him, ignoring Finn and Rachel's calls. He was so fucking angry, and to think he thought he had feelings for the boy. He had been naïve and stupid and gullible and Puck used all those weakness' against him, just like he did with everyone. Reaching Puck, Kurt did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He slapped Puck around the face. Hard!

"You inconsiderate bastard!" he yelled at a volume that attracted everyone's attention. Puck looked up at him, holding his cheek in his hand, with a look of hurt, confusion and anger on his face. "you told Finn that we fucked last Friday"

"What? No I Didn-" Puck started to defend himself, but Kurt had had enough.

"You lying, selfish, small dicked prick" oh god, Ice Queen was PMSing again, and lying, well about the small dick apart, Puck was huge. But he couldn't stop himself, Puck just got to him. Got under his skin and made him irrational.

"Wait, you slept with Kurt?" Dave asked a shell shocked Puck.

"Kurt, I swear I didn't tell anyone. I wouldn't do that to you. And what is it with you blowing up in cafeteria's?" Puck growled. He didn't need this, he had been trying to talk to Kurt for days now and the boy made himself unavailable at any given opportunity.

The fact that Puck was actually lying to his face, really grated on Kurt. He lifted his hand to swing again when a voice behind him stopped him.

"I told Finn!"

Spinning around, Kurt saw an extremely guilty looking Rachel.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. It's just that Finn knows and he asked, and.. He's my boyfriend and he knows so I couldn't exactly lie to him. I told him when Mercedes told Jake"

Spinning around again, Kurt's eyes locked with Mercedes, who was staring down at her plate, looking pitiful and small. Then his eyes travelled onto Puck, himself, who looked outraged.

"you little fucking shit! Come into my playground and accuse me of telling everyone, when I haven't told a soul, yet you go around telling any Tom, Dick and Harry?" Puck laughed humourlessly. The laugh itself sounding like it was laced with hatred and made Kurt wince. He was going to apologise, but Puck obviously hadn't finished. "of all the people I've slept with Hummel" Kurt heard the use of his last name loud and clear and it tore him up inside. "I respected you the most, genuinely fucking cared, and if you had stopped running from me since, you would have known that I wouldn't have told anyone about what happen. Not out of embarrassment, because I'm not embarrassed, but out of respect." guilt was flooding over Kurt like waves. He hadn't known, he just flipped out without any of the story, but he couldn't help it. And now he had just pushed the plan back ten steps.

"Puck- Noah, I'm so sorry, I just-" he started.

"Get the fuck out of my cafeteria, and that your girl with you" he sneered and pointed his head in Mercedes direction. Kurt wasn't sure if he had ever seen Puck look at him with such disgust, or perhaps he used to all the time, but Kurt wasn't able to remember as clearly since Puck had been nothing but an adorable goofball lately. But he wasn't that boy in this moment, he was a monster, and Kurt had unleashed it. He tried to move, to get away, but he couldn't, he just remained staring at Puck with wide watery eyes. Luckily, or unluckily, Kurt hadn't decided, Tina, Mercedes and Lauren were up on their feet and began dragging him away.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Dave asked Puck when the girls and Kurt had left the room and the crowd started chatting wildly about what had just happened. "Why Kurt? I mean, you're Noah Puckerman, you could have any girl you wanted, hell probably half the boys too. Yet knowing how I feel about him, why him?" Dave wasn't angry, he had no right to be, Kurt had made it clear that it wasn't going to happen, but he was still disappointed in Puck. Not only for going against bro code, but for using Kurt.

"Because he's the best thing that has happened to me in a long time" Puck admitted, still rubbing his cheek and staring at the door that Kurt had just exited. "I don't know man, when he smiles at me, it feels fucking great ya' know. When he's sad because of me, I feel like shit. When he avoids me or doesn't even acknowledge my existence, I feel kinda lost and when he's mad at me and decides to slap me across the face like a bitch, I just wanna pound the shit out of him. Physically or sexually is still undetermined on that one. All I know is" He turned to look at Dave. "He plagues my everyday, my every night, every thought and every dream"

"Sounds like your in love with him" Dave commented through a mouth full of fries. He wouldn't be surprised, even if it was notorious womanizer Puckerman. There was plenty to love about Kurt and it was easy to do so.

"Nah dude. Definitely not love. It's weird though, something goes on inside me when I think about him or talk to him, but I can't identify to feeling, but it's not Love. If it was, why would I feel hatred towards him at the moment?" Puck asked as he began digging into his food and stealing his little brother's Pepsi.

"Fine line between love and hate Bro, why do you think I kept bullying him. Kept confusing the two. I'm not saying you are or your not, but when your in love with someone, they bring out your emotions to the extreme. The good and the bad" Dave said. "Just think about it" and with that, Dave ended to conversation and started a brand new one up with Jake, leaving Noah Puckerman to sit alone in thought.

* * *

"I can't believe I hit him. Again. Why do I keep hitting people?" Kurt asked in bewilderment as the girls dragged him into the choir room. "the bullied becomes the bully, how fucking cliché"

"Kurt, sit down please" Mercedes asked as her, Tina and Lauren all pulled out chairs to sit on. The look and tone in Mercedes voice left Kurt worrying slightly. He knew he did wrong, but surely the girls would understand why he jumped to conclusions like that. Strolling slowly, Kurt took a seat in front of them all and waited expectantly.

"We're pulling out" Tina blurted, earning glares from both Lauren and Mercedes and a shocked look from Kurt. "We love you but this has gone too far and it's getting out of control"

"Wait, What?" Kurt asked in a flat voice, trying to control the simmering rage that was growing inside of him. "You're the ones who dragged me into this mess. I was more than happy to leave Noah alone before you guys came and forced this upon me"

"Noah?" Mercedes interrupted. "When the hell did he become Noah, Kurt?" and there was the bitch, diva, sassy attitude that was Mercedes Jones.

Kurt didn't reply.

He didn't know when Puck had become Noah, but what the fuck, that was his name. maybe it was the cemetery or the heart to heart at Breadstix or maybe it was losing your virginity to the boy, but the name 'Puck' sounded way too sharp in his mind.

"Our point exactly, you've fallen in love with him" Lauren declared smugly.

Once again, Kurt didn't answer.

Not because it was true, but if he gave his opinion now, he was sure it would fall on deaf ears. Plus, he hadn't really worked out his feelings for Puck. Yes, he had grown attached to him, craved for his company, admired his looks and loved the sex, but Puck was still his bully and well, he was Puckerman.

"We don't mind that you have fallen for him" Tina said softly with a smile. "This was always a possibility, we should have prepared for it better"

"Because I'm weak" Kurt said lowly with a nod of his head in understanding. "You thought I could be strong, you needed me to be stronger and I wasn't, I totally agree with you. I've ended up on a very long list of the used and abused by Noah Puckerman -"

"No!" Mercedes interrupted with a harsh look on her face, causing Kurt to shut up immediately. "That you fell for him, doesn't make you weak, boo. It makes you strong and it means you have healed. You have stared the evil of your childhood right in the face and have been able to let go of all resentment and even forgive. Only the strong could be able to do that. And by letting go of that hate and rage, accepted apologies and understood guilt, that has helped you heal"

The lump in Kurt's face came fast and he couldn't respond with words, so instead he just smiled watery at her. It was true, Kurt genuinely believed that he had healed over this process.

"We've all healed over this, so why continue?" Tina asked and Kurt gave her a puzzled look. "Do we all remember the reasons why we agreed to go along with this? I hated the way the school was run, with us getting attacked everyday. The 'too young to be bitter' club was overflowing with broken hearts. But that isn't the case anymore. I thought revenge was the only way to make this happen, but it came before a heart got broken"

"And I joined because of Puck's views on woman" Lauren added. "how he treated us like we were mere sex toys and enjoyed breaking our hearts. But its different now. I've seen the way he looks at you Kurt and I see the way he watches you interact with girls and he copies your actions to keep you happy. At first it was because you were Queen or whatever, but now, he does it to see you smile. A broken heart wont do any good"

"And, baby" Mercedes croaked, tears swimming in her eyes. "I joined because I was angry and full of hate. I was left broken hearted twice from that man and wanted revenge. But then Jake came along, his little brother and Puck never tried to stop it. And with Jake I feel different, lighter. And I know its because when I'm with him, his love overrides any hate I hold. The whole situation, all of our situations are gonna be rocked if this plan goes through"

"Girls, I appreciate all of this, I really do." Kurt got out of his seat and pulled out a tissue from his pocked and handed it to his Diva. "But why are you girls so interested in keeping Puck's heart whole? Do you really like him that much now?"

"Nah, he's still a bit of a douche" Mercedes gave a watery chuckle, causing Kurt to smile at her fondly. "And we weren't talking about his heart, we are talking about yours. The others girls might not see it or understand. But the second you rip out a bit of that boys heart and walk away, you'll be leaving a massive chunk of yours behind as well"

"We'll support you no matter what you decide" Tina informed. "But we will no longer play an active role in this anymore. We will talk and listen to you about how your feeling, but no more games for us. We all have boyfriends now, me and Mike, Lauren and Matt and Mercedes with Jake. And you could have one too. The others in HBX2 might think it's selfish, but forget them. You could be happy too, Kurt, god knows you deserve it"

Kurt remained silent. He couldn't just bail out now. The knew how the unholy trinity and Sue worked. If he fell into Puck's arms and left it like that, the girls will expose the secret. Leaving Puck to feel betrayed. No, he couldn't risk it. As much as he loved the girls before him and appreciated their words, he had to see this through. A nice clean break when instructed. That was the only way he would get out of this with minimal damage.

* * *

"Can we go home please?" Dave begged as he and Kurt walked up to a shabby rundown building on Friday evening.

"Um, no. We haven't even gone inside yet David. Besides, wasn't it you who practically dragged me here?" Kurt laughed as he skipped beside his friend. True, Kurt initially thought this crazy plan of Berry's was just that, Crazy. But even he had to admit it was kind of exciting, being in a building where everyone has an underline understanding of what it's like to be a young gay person in Ohio.

Now it was Dave who was having doubts. He told Kurt that he hadn't been out long enough to be running around in this circle, but Kurt knew that was bullshit. Dave was simply scared to fall out of love with Kurt, because he would lose his familiar, but Kurt reassured several times in the car journey that change was good and dwelling on the past never helped anyone.

Opening the door to the club, Scandals -which happened to smell like an ashtray, in Kurt's opinion- he and Dave were bombarded by two boys immediately.

"Well it's about time this party began" the taller of the two said, as he slightly slurred his words. "You, pretty boy" He pointed confidently at Kurt "You're with me tonight" he flashed a charming smile, which Kurt rolled his eyes at. "my friend here will look after the big guy" he pointed his head at Dave and then grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Holy Gucci, are you drunk?" Kurt asked the obvious. The guy reeked of vodka and rebellion.

"Yes, but my friend, and I say the term loosely, isn't. He's my DD, so he'll be boring tonight and look after your friend. I on the other hand am happily tipsy and ready to fuck" he answered with an air of arrogance. Kurt couldn't help but look at this man as the love child of both he and Puck. He had Kurt's physical appearance of such, Brunette hair set in a quiff and a tall slender frame, but his personality and ego greatly matched Puck's.

"I'm Kurt by the way, and we" he wagged his finger between the two of them. "are not going to fuck"

"That sucks, well at least dance with me til someone better walks in. I'm Sebastian Smythe" the boy -Sebastian- smirked and gave a cheeky wink as if he had not just been rejected. Maybe it was because he had been around Puck for so long and had grown accustom to the bravado, but Kurt found himself rather relaxed around this new boy. Looking around to make sure Dave hadn't been murdered, he saw him and the other guy in a corner, laughing and placing lingering touched to each others arms and shoulders.

"Who's your friend? The one you forced on mine." Kurt wondered as he walked up to the bar with Sebastian and order a diet Coke, his new company ordering he same.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's harmless, big flirt, even bigger virgin, our Blaine" Sebastian rolled his eyes at him. "He wants a boyfriend so I dragged him along, I offered him a fuck on many occasions but all he's interested in is singing and romance"

Kurt smiled at this. This Blaine was extremely attractive in Kurt's eyes and seemed to like the same things he did. If Kurt was single, which he was, but if he wasn't so busy with Puck and all things related, he would have gone and spoke to him. But as it was, the next best options was the let Dave be exposed to a good looking young man who liked the things Kurt did. Besides, from the looks of things, Kurt thought the two were getting on swimmingly.

"Lets dance, Hot Stuff" Sebastian said, in that tone that reminded Kurt strongly of Santana. Putting his drink down and letting the beat of L.M.F.A.O take over, he followed Sebastian onto the dance floor.

Three hours later and Kurt was done. He danced until he's feet were sore and his back was sweaty, and somehow, without Kurt seeing at all, Sebastian had managed to get more drunk than before and Dave and Blaine were getting a bit too comfortable in the corner.

"Dave, we gotta get going back, it's a 2 hour ride and my curfew is midnight" Kurt shouted over the music to his friend who practically had a little, bouncy Blaine in his lap, looking rather cute and innocent.

"It's all good" Blaine smiled brightly when he saw Dave falter. "I've got to be driving Sebastian back home anyway, we have to attended the country club tomorrow, fresh faced" he pointed a knowing look at Sebastian who gave an over exaggerated shrug. "come, we'll walk out with you, I'm Blaine Anderson by the way" He reached out his hand and Kurt took it firmly.

"Nice to meet you beautiful" and worryingly, he shot a smirk that wasn't too far off of Seb's and Puck's. "Lets go"

Outside the club was filled with laughter as Kurt and Sebastian laughed about how unromantic losing their virginities were, much to the dissolution the chick-flicks portrayed and Dave was giving Blaine a piggy back, for some reason, and had practically ignored Kurt the whole time, not feeling awkward about the conversation or envious. Progress, Kurt thought happily.

"Can I kiss you, just once" Sebastian asked as they approached Kurt's navigator. The high that Kurt was on faltered slightly and he suddenly became nervous. The racked his head for an excuse not to kiss the admittedly handsome boy, but was coming up short.

"He won't, he's in love with our school football star" Dave said with no bitterness as he spun around with a giggly Blaine still attached to his back.

And that's all Kurt needed to take the leap, because he was not in love with Noah Puckerman, dammit. So he quickly flung his arms around Sebastian's neck and crushed their lips together.

The kiss was… ok. Nothing amazing, Kurt decided. Actually it was pretty expert and Sebastian obviously knew what he was doing, but it just wasn't the same. Just didn't feel right. In a stupid way, Kurt almost thought he was betraying a certain mowhawked somebody. A random flash pulled Kurt away from them.

As he looked over to Dave, who had had his lips firming attached to the limpet on his back, they both stared at each other in slight horror.

"What was that?" Blaine asked curiously and he finally climbed off of Dave.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Kurt" Dave apologised quickly as the reality set in that someone from McKinley had followed them and took a photo of Kurt with his tongue down another boys throat.

"Why was someone taking pictures of us?" Sebastian asked slowly.

"Kurt, he's kind of a big shot at our school. Our top dog, Puck, the football star I was telling you about, he's weirdly protective of Kurt when around other men. Once he see's this on Monday he's going to go mad" Dave shot enough apologetic glance at Kurt. "He's going to think your unavailable now"

And something inside Kurt woke up. 'rule four: make yourself unavailable' and he had, and he didn't even mean to do it. This was perfect, now all he had to do, if the girls were right, was wait until Puck saw these picture, became insanely jealous and claimed Kurt for his own. "Perfect!" he exclaimed as he gave enough chaste kiss to Sebastian's cheek and jumped into his car.

"I'll text you tomorrow" Blaine called out to Dave as he jumped into the passenger seat. Dave replied, but Kurt didn't hear him, he was too focused on what next week would bring. And after the kiss with Sebastian, Kurt was more sure than ever on how he was feeling towards Noah.

* * *

"I don't know whether to punch you in your pretty face for being so reckless or fuck you into a mattress for being so genius" Santana stated Monday morning as she and Kurt strolled door the hallways of school.

"And what may you be referring to?" Kurt deadpanned. Of course he knew exactly what Miss Lopez was referring to, but he was hoping to be proven wrong. He wasn't.

"You and Karofsky in a game of tonsil tennis. Only not as everyone expected. But with different boys. Hot ones at that. So tell me, have you fallen off the plan because of some new boy toy or was it all pre-planned" Santana smiled smugly as she watched all the students look at Kurt in confusion, excitement and disgust.

"Santana, please" Kurt sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for more shit then he was already going to have to put up with. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend anyway?"

"Huh? I don't have a girlfriend" Santana looked at him with confusion as they stopped by her locker.

"Brittany?" Kurt scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. He never really understood the relationship that was 'Brittana'.

"Eww, I love Britts but I'm not in love with her. I'm not a lesbian" she spat viciously.

"Wait, I'm so confused" Kurt said slowly. "But your sleeping with her right? And at Karofsky's party of said 'Oi, my fellow gay'"

"that was just a figure of speech, Hummel" the use of his last name didn't miss him. "and yeah I slept with her a couple of times, but it's just sex, she knows that."

"I don't think she does, Santana" Kurt answered irritable. She sounded just like Puck at the moment. "She's in love with you and from the way you are going after Puck for hurting her, I assumed you were in love with her too"

"Well, I don't"

"You're lying" Kurt snapped and then quickly flinched as Santana slammed her locker shut and pushed Kurt effortlessly against it, not caring about the over crowded hallway watching her every move.

"Listen up faggot!" she sneered dangerously and Kurt, along with several audience members, flinched at the wording. "I'm not like you, I never was and I never will be, you and Brittany need to get that into you fucking heads"

"Why are you denying who you are?" Kurt growled through clenched teeth. He was no longer scared of Santana's wrath. Yes, her words stung, but he had gotten to know the girl pretty well over the last month, and knew she was most vicious when she was hurt or scared.

"I'm not a Dyke, Hummel. I'm the school slut, and damn proud. Or maybe you have forgotten that." she looked up and saw everyone silently watching her and a massive smirk danced over her face. "Maybe all of you have forgotten it. Where's Puck?" she asked no one in particular. When no-one answered her, she grabbed Kurt by the collar of his Cheerio's uniform and thrust him back into the locker. Hard! "Answer me!"

"In the men's locker room" Rachel's voice came from the crowd. "Santana" she slowly stepped forward with her hand tangled in Finn's. "Why are you doing this?"

"Thanks, Berry" She smiled sweetly and then twisted her head quickly to face Kurt, her voice dropping to a low whisper. "I'll show you just how much of a slut I am by going after Puckerman." and with that, she pulled herself away from the boy.

"Santana, please don't do this" Kurt begged frantically, but his word were in vain as Santana had already walked out of earshot, towards the men's locker room.

* * *

"Hey, Hot Stuff" Santana purred as she entered the men's locker room to an eye full of naked Puckerman, save a towel wrapped lowly around his waist. "Don't ask how I got this" she smirked as she pulled a key out of her under boob and proceeded to lock the door behind her. Leaving her and him, truly alone.

"What's up, Satan?" Puck asked curiously and in a even voice. Which was some feat in itself, considering he was raging over the new school gossip.

"Well you see, I assumed you were seeing Kurt, so I stayed away, because Kurt's my friend and all. But my arousal is reaching boiling point, and seeing as Kurt is and has been fucking that Sebastian guy for the best part of a year, I thought maybe you two weren't exclusive. And I'm horny and desperate to be Pucked" she smiled sweetly as she slowly approached her prey.

"They've been what?" Puck growled. "Kurt told me he was a fucking virgin when we done it"

"Oh please" Santana let out a cold laugh and rolled her eyes as she began circling him. "Are you seriously that stupid? How could he have been so good if he were a virgin? I knew about Sebastian all along, I just assumed you did too"

Puck reddened immediately. He didn't know if it was because of a blush, because, yes, he though Kurt was too good for a first timer but he had trusted him. Or because he was angry because of that, he had trusted Kurt and he lied.

"But don't worry, Aunt Tana is going to suck the gay of your cock, and all will be well again" she declared with feign innocence with that tone of voice she used for authority. As she ran a hand down his muscled chest, she was disappointed that he didn't push her away and she was flat out angered when he let her drop the towel, leaving him bare for her to see.

She didn't really want to sleep with Puck again, no way. She was hoping for Puck to declare his love for Kurt and speed things along with the plan. Of course Kurt didn't know this, he just thought Santana was being a bitch. Rachel knew of course, hence her being so willing to give Puck's destination away, with Santana already knowing and had the locker room key handy.

Yes, Santana used the 'I'm not a lesbian excuse' for it, and after examining the sexiest guy in school, naked in front of her, Santana could easily confirm that yes, she preferred pussy. What was worrying though, was Kurt's beg to leave him alone as she departed. Was that just an act or was he genuinely upset of the thought of Puck sleeping with another.

"Well, Puck, you're rather easy today." Santana smiled, stalling for time.

"Why not? I was trying to keep myself to one person, but that obviously didn't turn out too well, did it?" Puck spat and Santana let out a massive sigh of relief.

"You fucking idiot" she laughed and she pushed him down on the bench and sat on his lap. Seemingly unaffected by his nakedness, and judging from Puckzilla, he was unaffected by the hottest girl in school sitting on his lap. Oh god, Santana thought, he really is gay.

"I lied" she stage whispered in his ear.

"Huh?"

"Kurt was a virgin until he slept with you. He only met this Sebastian kid on Friday" she explained with a condescending pat to his head. "but the reality is that he's meeting new people, new gay people. Now, Noah Puckerman, why don't you tell my why I shouldn't ripped off one of your bullocks, right or left, its your choice, for playing with my girl Hummel's heart?"

"I'm not playing with it. I tried to let him know that I'm interested and he doesn't seem to care" Puck sighed as his hand came up to subconsciously protect his manhood from the crazy woman. "every time I go near him these days, he has an excuse to run away"

"Because Kurt's not all about the sex, unlike you. He knows you don't do love and only want him for sex, so he's keeping his distance so he wont get heart broken, Duh?" she said as she leant down and picked up the towel and throw it in his face. "he isn't just some cheap slut"

"Listen" Puck growled. "It isn't about the sex, as good as it may be. I want to be with him, like in an exclusive relationship-"

"Why" Santana interrupted.

"Because I like hanging out with him and I don't want him sleeping with other guys and I'm more than happy to sleep with only him-"

"Why?"

"For fuck sake, Lopez! I don't fucking know why, It's just the way it is" Puck growled as he pushed the girl off him and grabbed his pants and throw them on.

"Yes you do, you fucking douche bear. Say it!" She demanded, struggling to stop herself from smiling.

"There's nothing to say!"

"Liar"

"No, there really isn't"

"Coward"

"This conversation is finished"

"And his and Sebastian's relationship is just getting started"

"No it's not, I wont allow it"

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"Why does your opinion matter"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Puck roared.

_Bingo_, Santana thought. She stood there with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised, a soft smirk on her lips as she looked over at the former heartbreaker.

"He needs to know immediately. He thinks you don't care about him at all, he literally just told me that he's too tired to live in hope and he's going to see Sebastian tonight" She lied, putting on her most caring voice. If she wasn't such a fucking bitch, she may have felt sorry for the pathetic specimen of a man in front of her right now, knowing what so about to happen. But no, she was a fucking bitch, and because of that, she was loving every second.

"What? Where is he?" Puck asked frantically and he shoved his top on and made his way to the door. Santana strolled up behind him and unlocked it.

"Berry has him in the choir room" and with that, Puck set of in a run with Santana hot on his heals.

This was perfect. 5 weeks had been leading up to this crucial moment, and it was Santana that made it happen. Yes she had to be rude to Kurt, deny Brittany and look at Puck's cock to achieve it. But she had. As they ran into the choir room, Santana quickly grabbed Rachel and pulled her to the door way as Puck grabbed Kurt's shoulder and turned him around.

"Shit, Puck, you scared me" Kurt said breathlessly.

"I'm in love with you" Puck beamed.

"…"

"Rule 4: make yourself unavailable…" Rachel whispered into Santana's ear as both girls watched Kurt's face drain of colour.

"Completed" Santana replied with a smile and connect hers and Rachel's pinkie fingers together.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter to go (not including the epilogue)**

**I've decided... I'm going to end it the way i originally dreamt it (yep, this crazy tale came to me whilst asleep) i think it'll be more realistic. also next chapter, Burt finds out about Puck, the plan and the car sex... ohh dear.**

**After I'm do with this story i shall be completing my other, '****_heal me_****' and then i got aknew supernatural adventure one that i've been playing around with. it will be heavy on the Puckurt (the boys just don't know it yet) so stay tuned if that tickles your pickle.**

**thanks for the support again, Gleeks.**

**Dame Ditta**


	8. Chapter 8: Rule 5

**The final chapter.**

**Thank you everyone who has followed, added this to their favs and reviewed. I appreciate it so much. you guys rock! **

* * *

**Rule five: Give him a ticking clock.**

"I'm in love with you" Puck beamed.

Kurt froze.

With two days left until the school broke for Christmas break, Kurt had been hoping for this. But now that it was here, he's mind went blank. Well, not completely. All Kurt could see was this beautiful man that he happened to be in love with, stating his love for him back. And it broke his heart.

Because it wasn't real.

"I.. Um.. Are you sure?" Kurt asked stupidly. He knew Puck was being honest, for he had never told anyone that. To be honest, Kurt was stalling for time. He knew now that he had to go onto 'Rule five: Give him a ticking clock' but that was the very last stage. In a couple of days, this would all end. The Unholy Trinity fighting in the cafeteria, Tina's secret meeting, the plan being born, convincing Kurt, becoming head Cheerio, doing that routine, 2 cafeteria explosions, confession at a graveyard, bowling, Breadstix, Karosky's party, sex in the car and Sebastian's kiss, all lead to this moment. And it was all about to end.

"Kurt? Say something" Puck begged unsurely.

"Puck-Noah" Kurt started, mouth gone completely dry and heart hammering in his chest. "That's very… sweet… of you to say that, but why are you telling me this?"

Puck inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, obviously preparing himself to answer. But Kurt didn't know if he wanted the answer, because then that would make it real. Kurt knew it was stupid, living in this fantasy, where he and Puck would be in love and nothing come of it. But it was his little fantasy and Puck was about to destroy it unknowingly.

"I want to be in a relationship with you, if..er.. You will have me" Puck stuttered.

Kurt was desperately trying to summon the Ice Queen, trying to bring up his defences to finish the plan but she was no where to be found. He was alone. He had to do this himself and summon up the courage to throw the ultimatum out there. Steadying his emotions, he looked straight into Puck's eyes and shuddered at the look of love and desperation in them.

"I was meant to go out with Sebastian tonight" Kurt lied, sounding a lot more confident then he truly was. "But obviously this changes this" Kurt could have cried from the look of hope that sparked in Puck.

"Listen Noah, when you get into these arrangement, relationship like things with previous people, you keep them quiet so you can have your rendezvous' with a load of different girls" Kurt held up his hand to halt Puck before he tried to interrupt. "if you seriously want to be with me, like properly. You need to tell the whole school. Because I refuse to go back in the closet and be your secret, ad I refuse to let my man be seduced by females who assume he is single." Kurt needed out of the room quickly, he could only hold the tears back for so long.

"Sure, anything. But erm, how do I do that exactly?" Puck asked cautiously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm giving you two days, until the end of term, to declare your love for me publicly. Otherwise, I'm giving it a shot with Sebastian." and then Kurt fled the room as normally as he could, ignoring both Santana and Rachel's silent cheers due to he heavy stream of tears that fell from his eyes.

* * *

"Porcelain, I am literally horny with pride" Sue beamed the next day at the last ever meeting of HBX2. "the time has finally come. Yes, I admit that after the second week, I completely lost all interest in the whole thing. And I didn't care that Puckerman was trimming dear old Porcelian's lady garden, I just cared that my girls weren't crying and wasting my time anymore. But remembering that we had this whole thing going on, seeing Puck be destroyed tomorrow is the icing on the cake"

"Wait!" Kurt piped up from his seat in the auditorium. "How can we be sure he's going to do it tomorrow? We're only hoping" he reminded everyone. Even Lauren, Tina and Cedes were there, although they weren't contributing. Kurt was just happy to have their emotional support.

"He will" Santana smirked as she stood up from her chair so she could get a better look at everyone. Or so they could get a better look at her, Kurt though. "I've spoken to Puck three times since Choir Room Confession, which by the way, was thanks to me." Brittany clapped animatedly while Kurt rolled his eyes. Santana had gone on for the past 24 hours about the evil cunning scheme to get Noah to confess, and if it 'accidentally' included roughing Kurt up a bit to do it, then it's fine, because it worked apparently. Although Kurt didn't see how her attacking him had anything to do with the Locker room conversation. As far as he knew it, Santana already knew where Puck was and even had the key prepared. Whatever, Kurt thought, Drama-Queenosis is an illness everyone gets after spending excess amount of time with Rachel Berry.

"Anyways" Santana continued. "That little Bitchlette came to me for advice and I 'advised' him to do it at tomorrows Christmas assembly."

Kurt groaned. 24 hours left and then it's all over. He was so thankful that this had all been planned to end at the beginning of the Christmas holidays, because then Kurt could spend every waking moment in his bed, with his two best friends, Ben and Jerry and heal his broken heart in peace.

"Yes well, I'm out of here" Sue stated. "Oh and Quinn, your back as Head Cheerio, you start when school resumes after the holiday. Porcelain, you were a very glittery addition to the team. It was a pleasure doing business with you." she smiled and patted her hand harshly on Kurt's shoulder and disappeared.

Kurt knew the head cheerleader was only temporary, so it didn't sting as much as it would have done normal. Actually, he was rather glad to be off the squad, apart from the killer ass he got from the constant practise, he was glad to go back to his usual clothes. Plus, although there were benefits to being top dog at McKinley (mainly, the ceasing of the bullying) Kurt was more then overjoyed with the fact that he did have a role in the stupid system anymore, and only hoped that in his short time as Queen, he had secured enough friendships and alliances to keep him safe.

"Kurt?" Quinn's voice knocked him out of his heavy thinking. "why do I get the feeling that you are not so enthusiastic about this as you were before?" Kurt struggled to keep his eyes from rolling at her outstanding powers of observation.

"Just nervous" he replied flatly.

"Holy CumShot!" Santana screeched. "You've fallen in love with him" it wasn't a question.

"What did you expect!" Kurt exploded, jumping from his seat and storming up on stage so to get a better view of everyone. "you get the best looking man at this school to find me sexy. You shove me in his company and force us to have civilised conversations with each other. You tell me I have to go on a date with him, where he treats me like royalty and apologises for everything. You get me to kiss him and guilt trip me into sleeping with him. I'm a scared and lonely gay boy from Lima, Ohio. Of course I'm going to fall in love with him" he paused to try, and fail, to keep his emotions in check. "but you know what the worst part is? Apart from Sue, Lauren and the unholy trinity, the rest of you guys knew me beforehand. Any real friend would have seen how vulnerable I was and would never even considered me. A real friend would have saw that.

"but I'll finish it for you guys, because for some reason, I love you all like you're my family. Tina, Mercedes and Rachel have been my friends for as long as I can remember. Quinn turned out to be a sweetheart and Brittany is just plain adorable. Lauren is the number one badass and Santana has become one of the closest people to me that I've ever had. So I'll break my heart to keep these friendships, but for now, I need to go home. We all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Silence was met by his admission. Kurt was in no doubt that once he left, they would gossip about him and name this 'Kurt's Confession' but he really didn't care, he was just too tired. He had to go home and get ready for the worst day of his life so far. The pain from slushies and locker shoves and dumpster dives were nothing compared to the pain he was about to feel. So ignoring the girls, who now refused to meet his eye, he jumped off stage and walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

Kurt didn't sleep that night, he didn't even try because he knew it would have been useless. He had turned his phone off once he left the auditorium to avoid HBX2 and Puck and then spent the whole night crying. To say he was exhausted now, while downing his third cup of coffee in his kitchen at six am, was an understatement.

"You alright, Buddy?" Burt's voice caused Kurt's head to snap up from his coffee and his eyes found his dad, looking rather concerned, standing at the doorway in his dressing gown. Kurt nodded and offered a weak smile. "Ok then. Let's try this again, and this time you don't lie to me. You alright, Buddy?"

And Kurt broke down.

Next thing he knew, he was wrapped up in his dad's arms and his head buried into his chest and he sobs ripped out of him. Burt didn't say anything while Kurt cried, just held him tightly, something that Kurt was extremely grateful for.

After about 10 minutes or so, Kurt finally began to calm down and his father loosened his embrace for Kurt to walk away. As Kurt sat back down in his chair, Burt fixed himself a coffee and sat opposite it and asked Kurt to tell him everything that's been bothering him.

And Kurt did.

He told him about Noah Puckerman, who his dad already knew. He said about the girls fighting back and trying to convince Kurt to join. He spoke about refusing their offer several times until Puck threw urine over him and then took the offer. He told him about the plan and it's five rules and what he had to do in those rules and he finally told his dad that Puck had recently told him that he was in love. But he never told Burt that the feeling's were mutual and he was preying to McQueen that he wouldn't ask. Luckily, through the whole story, Burt remained quiet and stone faced. Although Kurt was sure that his dad's grip on his coffee cup tightened when Kurt mentioned the performance and the Car.

In fact, Burt remained silent for an eerily long time, barely blinking and staring at his son who began to fidget in his seat nervously.

"You're moving" Burt finally said.

"WHAT!"

"I'm sending you to live with your Aunt and Uncle in Westerville after Christmas. Today's your last day at the school" Burt order as he rose from his chair to pour his cold coffee away and began making a new one.

"Dad, you can't be serious. I finally have a place at that school, I have friends now" Kurt defended, all tiredness from earlier, vanished,

"Kurt, will these people still be your friends after today? Will they protect you from the student body after you rip out the heart of their big man? You've put yourself in a dangerous position here, Kurt. And for what? To teach Puckerman a lesson?" Burt asked calmly as he went back to sit opposite his son. Coffee in one hand, bagel in the other.

"It's not just a lesson, dad. What Puck has done is vicious and nasty. He tricks and lies his way into a persons heart and rips it out when they are their most vulnerable-"

"How is that any different from what you're doing?" Burt interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Kurt blinked.

"How is it, that when Puck knowingly breaks a heart, its cruel. But when you do it, it's a lesson? Kurt you need to understand something once you grow up, you can't fix everything. And quite frankly, you shouldn't even try to fix it if it's none of your business.

"You, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Rachel. You were your own little group of friends and Puck didn't break any of your hearts. Instead you went and played Hero for people who never gave a damn about you before hand. You have put yourself at risk for people who shouldn't have been naïve in the first place.

"After Puckerman pulled a 'Puck' on the first couple of girls, smart and normal woman would have learnt to stay away, but no, they all went after him, knowing what would happen. They knew the inevitable and still did it. Puck didn't break those girls hearts, Kurt. The girls did that themselves for believing themselves. And now because of those girls stupidity, and yours, you are going to be put at risk of being physically hurt if you stay at that school. And what kind of father would I be to allow that?"

Kurt didn't speak nor reply. He just sat there, going over everything his father had just said. His Dad, the wisest man he knew. It all started to fall in place and click when he's father, an outsider, laid it down.

HBX2 wanted Puck destroyed, but felt they couldn't do it alone. So instead, recruited Kurt. But of course, Kurt was just a young gay boy who loved to sing, how could he become their warrior? Easiest solution, make their own 'Puck'. Kurt had been pushed and pulled and stretched and moulded to become the one thing he hated, the top dog heartbreaker. In short, they turned him into Puck 2.0.

And he's father had been right, of course. Why did he get involved in mess that wasn't even his. Why was Kurt breaking Puck's heart out of revenge when Puck never broke his in the first place? After Kurt slapped him, he should have left Puck alone. Kurt had only joined because he wanted the bullying to stop. But no, he went along with a plan to defend and honour girls who didn't even care about him until they needed him.

And now his father wanted him to move because of the repercussions that will come from Kurt playing hero. And he had every reason to. Kurt hadn't particularly put much thought into what would happen afterwards. Of course the school would turn on him. Destroying their king when Kurt was no longer their Queen due to his removal from the Cheerio's. By Kurt finishing what he started today, he was signing up for his own suicide.

"Dad, I'm in love with him" Kurt blurted.

"I know, Kiddo" Burt sighed. "But I have no choice but to pull you from the school if you go along with this stupid idea. Listen Kurt, love doesn't come around very often and for you to throw it away for someone else is stupid, and your not stupid. You need to tell him the truth, about everything, before he declares everything in public. And if he still loves you after that, then you know you have a keeper. Then you can bring him here on Friday so I can break his neck for bullying my kid and then shoot him in the face for sleeping with him in a truck"

"I Love you Dad" Kurt offered a watery smile.

"I Love you too, Kurt" Burt smiled as he got up from his chair. "Now get to school and make things right. I'll see you when I finish work." he patted his son on the shoulder lightly. "and good luck Buddy. Remember you're mom is watching down on your, she wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, not like this"

* * *

Quinn Fabray hated Noah Puckerman because he got her drunk on wine coolers, made her feel fat, then took her virginity. But even she knew, deep down, what Puck was trying to do when he passed her the first wine cooler, and she knew she wasn't fat. The reality is, Quinn had wanted to sleep with Puck. And it wasn't until the plan came about that she realised it. She was able to tell what Puck did, before he knew it himself, so really, she knew exactly what was going to happen that day when she turned up at his house. Puck didn't destroy her relationship with Finn, she did. Quinn Fabrey no longer hated Noah Puckerman, and for that reason and that reason alone, she told Kurt to follow his heart during first period.

Santana Lopez hated Noah Puckerman because he was an ass. Plain and simple. He messed around with Brittany and used her naivety to get her into bed. But who was Santana to talk? She used Brittany's same naivety to cheat on her with the man in question. The reality was, if Puck was an ass, then so was Santana. Besides, Britt learned from that experience and so had Santana, thus making them stronger as individuals and as a couple. Santana Lopez no longer hated Noah Puckerman, and for that reason and that reason alone, she told Kurt to follow his heart while walking with him to third period.

Brittany Pierce Hated Noah Puckerman because she was the protector of womansville and he was the villain. And she had tamed the beast with her trusted sidekick, Kurt Hummel. Together they had joined forces and saved the hearts of all the girls in womansville. Just like with a spider in your bath or a rat on the street, just because you don't want them there, doesn't mean you have to kill it in order to dispose of it. If there was a way to keep womansville safe without completely slaying the beast, then Britt would take it. And there was. Brittany Pierce no longer hated Noah Puckerman and for that reason and that reason alone, she told Kurt to follow his heart during lunch.

Rachel Berry hated Noah Puckerman because he gave Jews everywhere a bad name.  
But it had recently dawned on Miss Berry that if Noah was a bad Jew, then Rachel had to go out of her way to be a good Jew, the best. And the best didn't go around breaking people's hearts. The only reason she carried this on was because, yes, she'll admit, she quite liked the drama of it all. But not at Kurt's expense. Yes Noah was a bad Jew, but he would be staying in Lima forever and that was punishment enough. Rachel Berry no longer hated Noah Puckerman and for that reason and that reason alone, she told Kurt to follow his heart on the way to assembly.

* * *

Noah Puckerman sat back stage as he heard to hall fill up from behind the curtain. He knew he should have been nervous about his speech, but he was too damn excited. He had found love at last. His Nana Connie would be looking down on him today with immense pride, he just knew it. Kurt Hummel meant the world to Puck and he would happily shout it from the roof tops, or in this case, prove it to the whole school.

Puck could hear Principle Figgins talking to the school and Puck had to smile, knowing that Kurt was sitting just on the other side of the curtain, ready for Puck to profess his love for him, and Puck would gladly do it. He didn't know how he had got so lucky. Kurt Hummel, his victim for years, was willing to give Puck a chance.

"and now, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman has a few words he would like to say" Principle Figgins called out to the school. Mustering up the last of his courage, Puck pulled back to curtain and walked across the stage to the microphone. He tried to spot out Kurt, but there were simply too many students in the hall to pinpoint his boy.

"Er… Hey Peeps. I've just got something to say real quick, then we can all get out of here and enjoy our holiday" Puck let out a nervous laugh. Ok, so maybe he was abit nervous, but it was normal when making life changing decisions. And this was life changing. "I am proud to say that I, Puck, Badass extraordinaire, haven fallen in-"

"STOP!"

Puck ceased talking immediately and searched for the voice that interrupted his mega awesome speech. He knew the voice immediately of course, but he had no idea why Kurt would try to stop him, seeing as it was Kurt's idea to begin with.

"Puck, stop!" Kurt begged as he pushed his way throughout the crowd and walked to the edge of the stage. "Please don't do this"

Puck screwed up his face in confusion. What was Kurt saying? Did he want it to be a secret? Was he having second thoughts? Puck couldn't wrap his head around one specific idea, so instead, stared dumbly at the boy in front of him.

"What is it, babe?" he asked.

"We need to talk, urgently. Meet me in the Locker room in 5 minutes" Kurt's voice shook as he refused to meet Puck's eye. Worry and dread flooded Puck's veins. He was too late, Kurt had chosen that Sebastian kid. He watched as Kurt made his way to the exit and left the hall, leaving nothing but whispers from the audience.

"Don't worry, Principle Figgins, I'll entertain the crowd with some Christmas songs while Noah ad Kurt have a little chat" Rachel offered, more like demanded, as she walked over to the stage. Once she stood next to Puck, she whispered "Go to him now. Hear him out. And if you attack him, so help me, I will… I will… well I don't know yet but I have two gay dads who know people" she threatened.

Why would Puck feel the need to attack Kurt? He loved him. Feeling more and more uneasy as the clock slowly ticked. Puck bowed to the audience and jumped off stage and gave chase.

* * *

"Kurt?" What's wrong?" Puck's voice broke Kurt out of his daze as he sat on the Locker room bench feeling numb. The plan had been to just simply reject Puck with no explanation, but Kurt couldn't. Puck needed to know the truth, about everything and if he still hated Kurt afterwards, which Kurt was sure he would, then that would be Kurt's punishment for playing such a role in this stupid plan.

"I lied" he blurted when Puck came into view. "I lied and I'm sorry"

"Lied about what?"

"I have to tell you something" Kurt whispered, loud enough for his voice to be picked up in the empty room. Puck thankfully didn't push. Instead he sat down on the bench and nodded. Now or never, Kurt decided.

"There's this group" Kurt started, annoying himself with how shaking his voice was. "they are called HBX2 and it consist of girls that you have pissed off. Lauren Zizes, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabrey, Tina Cohen-Chang A.K.A Vampire, Mercedes A.K.A Fat black chick from the Ghetto, Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester and Rachel Berry." his legs began to wobble slightly, so he decided to pace in order to keep himself up right. "and these girls were fed up with how you act and treat people at this school, so they came up with a plan.

"They wanted you to feel the pain of every girl you had hurt. And to do that, they decided that breaking your heart was a good idea." Kurt risked a glimpse at Noah's face and saw the boy's jaw practically pulsing, but thankfully, he remained silent. "They asked me to break your heart and I said no. No, because I hated you so much. They harassed me all day and tried to tear down my defences, but my hatred for you kept me from agreeing. Not because I thought the plan was stupid, but because the idea of you being in love with me made my skin crawl"

Noah never spoke. Never moved. The only way Kurt knew he was even listening was from the way his beautiful hazel eyes followed him as he paced.

"but then, later that day, you and your bitches soaked me with urine and I snapped. I said to myself, being in your company may have been sickening, but if it bought you a world of pain, it would be worth it."

"So this was planned?" Puck asked flatly, void of all emotion. Just the sound of his voice made Kurt freeze and heart flutter.

"Please let me finish" he asked, and when Puck didn't say anything again, Kurt took that as he's cue to continue. " the scheme is called 'Fling to Ring in 60 days' and it's where we take a man and make him fall in love with us within a certain period of time, following 5 simple rules. HBX2 started our plan exactly 60 days ago.

"Rule one was to Peak Your Interest. So Sue made me head cheerleader and decided on that god awful routine to grab your attention. I was dubious at first, because one, you were straight, and two, the though of you finding me sexually appealing made me vomit. Most of the girls told me to be sexy while Lauren told me to hit you to gain your respect, thus making me look more attractive. That was why I slapped you and threatened you in this room all those weeks ago" when Puck remained silent, rigid but silent, Kurt continued.

"Rule two was Stay In Close Proximity. Lauren spoke to Miss Pillsbury and switched my school schedule to match yours, so I would always be there, in your face and in your mind. I hated it of course, being in the same building as you was bad enough, but being in the same room as you, for hours on end really disturbed me. Everything you did pissed me off and one day, in the cafeteria, I couldn't take it know more and exploded. Then the girls gave me a pep talk and I decided to continue. I used the schools system to trick you into taking me bowling and asking me out on a date."

Kurt stopped pacing then. If Puck was going to attack him, he would have done it by now or was waiting until after the whole explanation, so Kurt bravely took a seat opposite Puck and continued.

"Rule three was Give Him A Taste. It was only meant to be a kiss, which I gave you after Breadstix but the girls wanted me to give you more, much to my dismay. But turns out, I'm young, naïve and foolish, because they were able to persuade me to kiss again at Karofsky's party, but it went abit too far. As you know" Puck's face remained completely blank and it was unnerving Kurt a little. He was showing absolutely no signs what so ever on how he was taking it. "then when the girls realised how far we actually went, they tried to get me to go all the way with you.

"so they taught me all these sex tips and told me things you like and stuff. Then after the game, Santana put Viagra, or what I thought was Viagra and turned out to be headache pills, into my drink and then yeah, the whole car thing happened" Cue deep red blush, which Puck's lips actually twitched at.

"Rule four was To Make Yourself Unavailable. And that was why I was avoiding you after it happened. The whole Sebastian thing was this weird night out that happened to work to my advantage and then once you told me that you l.. well.. Once you said those things in the Choir room on Monday, rule five began which was Give Him a Ticking Clock. That's why I gave you 2 days to do what you were about to do. I wasn't going to see Sebastian again, I don't even have his number. Anyways, yeah, that's the truth. And now the last part of the plan is to reject you and break your heart."

Silence flooded the Locker room for over two whole minutes. Of course to Kurt, who was waiting for an explosion, those two minutes felt like hours. His hands were sweating, his eyes were stinging and his stomach was clenched as he looked into the face of his victim.

"Well it worked" Puck whispered, voice dripping with dejection while his eyes reddened and his throat constricted.

"Puck, I'm so sorry" Kurt whispered back, fighting the overwhelming urge to throw his arms around the boy. "I know I have no right to apologise but-"

"Kurt, stop, seriously" Puck laughed, actually laughed. Yes it sounded cold and humourless, but it was a laugh no less, and it made Kurt shut up immediately. "I get it, I deserved this, I really did. I bullied you and nearly killed you Kurt. The pain I'm feeling right now is very well deserved and equally welcome" and Kurt saw the first tear fall from his former bullie's eye and trickle down his cheek. "I'm not surprised to be honest, I kinda knew it was too good too be true. So the whole 6 weeks, every time we spoke, every time we saw each other, it was part of a much bigger picture, a scheme?"

"No" Kurt said immediately. "The Cemetery wasn't part of anything" he saw Puck close his eyes and breath a sigh of relief. "that's why we walked back so slowly towards the gates. It was the only time where I. Kurt Hummel, not the heartbreaker, got to speak to you as Noah, not Puck."

"Why?" Puck asked, and continued when he saw Kurt's eyebrows scrunch together with obvious confusion. "if you hated me so much, then why did you talk to me then? Cry at my story?"

"Because there's more to the tale" Kurt whispered. "There were side effects to the plan that not even the girls knew about until recently"

"Like what?" Puck asked curiously.

"The goal was to break your heart and be done with you. I thought it would be easy because I hated you so much. But then things started to change. The more time I spent in your company, the easier it became to tolerate you" Kurt said as he closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "then I came to actually appreciate you company and after we had sex, I began craving it. The way you looked after me as a gave my virginity to you made me realise something. And it scared me and I tried to deny it and push it away in hopes it would disappear, but it didn't and it hasn't"

"I don't get it Bab-Kurt, what did you realise?" the hope in Puck's voice was obvious, even to Kurt's mashed up mind.

"That in an attempt to make you fall in love with me, I…" he opened his eyes and looked straight into hazel ones. "I fell in love with you back"

Another silence filled the room as Kurt sat frozen and Puck continued to stare at him. After what felt like forever, Puck spoke.

"So if we're in love with each other, why can't we be together?"

"It's not that simple. I'm no longer head cheerleader. Hell, I was only on the squad as part of the plan."

"I don't care, I love you anyway"

"your love is built on lies"

"I don't care, I love you anyway"

"I'm a horrible person and it's not wise to love me, I could hurt you"

"Ditto"

"The school won't like it now that I'm back at the bottom. Their King needs it's Queen"

"Come with me" Puck demanded as he jumped off the bench and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt, shocked at the random command, followed him out of the Locker rooms and down the hall.

"Puck what are you doing?" He asked frantically as they made their way back to the Assembly.

"You love me and I love you right?" Puck asked as they came to a stop outside the doors.

"Yeah" Kurt said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"And you love me in spite of all the bullying?"

"Unfortunately" Kurt deadpanned.

"Well I love you in spite of this plan" Puck beamed. "So right here and now, we draw a line in the sand and say goodbye to our past and the mistakes we made, and begin to look towards the future." Puck nodded to himself.

"I'm confused, what are you saying?" Kurt asked, but received no answer. Instead of answering, Puck pushed open the door and pulled Kurt with him.

They walked in silence along the room and made their way to the stage. Kurt's heart was pounding in his throat as everyone watched on, expectant of whatever was going to happen next. Kurt caught sight of HBX2 in the audience who were giving him a puzzled look, which Kurt mirrored.

"Erm, attention everybody" Puck said clearly as he reached the microphone on stage. "Can I have the following people on stage please" Kurt's eyebrows rose high up his forehead and he made an audible gulp. "Rachel Berry. Santana Lopez. Lauren Zizes. Brittany Pierce. Quinn Fabrey. Vampire and Mercedes Jones."

Kurt remained still and pale as one by one, each girl stood up and made their way cautiously to the stage, all staring at Kurt as if to ask him what was going on. Kurt, himself couldn't answer as he had no idea either.

Once they all scrambled on stage, Puck gave them the twitchy neck thing and turned back to the audience. "Guys I'd like you to meet HBX2" he smiled as he stretched out his arms to show the clearly nervous group of girls. "They are the coolest club in this school, fuck knows what their name means, but their purpose was clear. And I want to thank them.

"Girls, thank you for hating me so much that you decided to break my heart" He smiled softly as the girls, and Kurt, looked at him in confusion. "yeah, the plan sucked and I walked right into it, but you gave me, no matter how temporarily, love." he gave Kurt a cheeky wink as he turned back to the audience once more. "Kurt Hummel. I hereby dethrone myself as 'King of McKinley' in hopes to be replaced with the title of Kurt Hummel's super hot boyfriend. What do you say, Princess?"

The whole audience's eyes found Kurt within the pack of girls instantly. And Kurt found himself at a crossroads. It was a simple yes or no question, but Kurt couldn't quite decide. He wanted to say yes, of course he did. Puck even dethroned himself for him. But his brain was still stuck in 'destroy' mode. For the last 6 weeks he had it drilled into his head to say 'No' at this point and that was what his brain was telling him to do.

He opened his mouth the give his answer when a voice from the crowd stopped him.

"Say Yes!" he heard it call. And that one person, who Kurt would never know, started up a chant that the rest of the room began. "SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES!"

He looked at Puck, who was watching him expectantly, then he turned his head to HBX2 who were also chanting the same two words. Pulling his gaze from them, Kurt eyed the audience to see them all, off their chairs and punching the air as they continued bellowing the two words, including Coach Sylvester. But the one person that grabbed Kurt's attention, was the one person who shouldn't even be there. Standing at the doorway, was his father. His father, who was smiling at him and nodding his head.

With the whole room screaming at him to say yes, Kurt finally spoke, more like shouted, the one syllable take came to mind.

"YES"

The room erupted into cheers immediately, causing Kurt to jump. When he looked back to Noah, he saw the boy with a huge grin on his face and his arms outstretched. Luckily for Kurt, who seemed to be frozen at present, the girls of HBX2 pushed him into the awaiting arms of his boyfriend.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel" Puck whispered into his ear as he threw his arms around the slender boy.

"I love you too, Noah Puckerman" Kurt whispered back as he lifted his head and crushed his lips against Puck's.

This kiss was completely different to any others he had shared with the boy before. It was free, full of hope and promise and stripped of lies. This, Kurt decided, was he's first true kiss, from the man he loved.

When Noah pulled back, he gave a tiny chaste kiss to his nose and reached inside his wife beater and extracted Nana Connie's ring from around his neck and securely attached it around his boyfriends.

"From Fling to Ring in 60 days" Noah smiled as he clicked the chain in place.

"Completed" Kurt laughed and threw himself into another kiss with his former bully, his boyfriend, his one true love.

**The End!**

* * *

** Just the epilogue to come now!**

**i hope the ending was satisfactory to ya'll.**

**i actually toyed with the idea of a different ending half way through writing this. where Kurt would go through with the plan and the epilogue would consist of Kurt, 7 years later, living happily with Blaine while Puck remained alone in Lima. then i decided to stick with the original dream. in which this was the ending.**

** once again, thank you everyone who has been on this journey with me. all your reviews kept me smiling and writing, so thank you. **

**Dame Ditta's story...**

**Completed**


	9. Epilogue

***cries* It's over.**

**another thanks to everyone who has supported this fic.**

**sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, this fic is unbeta'd and I suffer from dyslexia and there's only so much spell check is willing to help with.**

**hope you enjoy how i ended things.**

**if you liked this fic please feel free to check out my other two puckurt fics, '_heal me_' and '_luna's stars_'**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had been almost three years since William McKinley High School's resident heartbreaker fell in love, and in that time -like all things related to the school- there had been its fair share of drama.

The school system didn't die, it never could. It was a life force of its own. But with Dave and Quinn as top dogs, Kurt and the gang had a relatively easy ride when it came to the system.

HBX2 never deserted Kurt after the Christmas holidays and in fact, the Unholy Trinity joined Glee club and help them get all the way to Regionals during sophomore year. Lauren refused to join however, deciding her hatred for show choir was a lot stronger than her love for Kurt.

In the last three years, Santana and Brittany had been rock solid. In fact, the only drama they seemed to have was that Brittany didn't graduate that summer. Santana offered to stay behind and wait for her, but Brittany demanded that her girlfriend go to New York.

Finn and Rachel had a very rocky three years, but everyone put that down to 'overloaded dramatic passion'. they first split not long after they returned from Christmas break, due to Finn's refusal to join New Directions. It was shocking for everyone around them, but before anyone had the time to get their head around it, they had made up. This happened 11 more times throughout junior and senior year and after the second time, no-one really cared. Finn decided to stay in Lima to study and Rachel choose New York, in hoped that if it was meant to be, they would reunite was Finn's studying ended.

Mercedes and Jake were pretty strong until the beginning of Mercedes senior year, after that, Ryder Lynn, Jake's ex boyfriend, reappeared and put an obvious strain on their relationship. After countless arguments, Mercedes and Jake decided to end their relationship in hopes to salvage their friendship. Which worked. Jake and Ryder reunited and Mercedes was offer a underground record contract in L.A.

Dave Karofsky could happily say that by the time Valentines day came around in sophomore year, he was in love with Blaine Anderson. Thankfully for Dave, Blaine was able to reciprocate these feelings. After learning that Dave had become the new King of McKinley after Puck dethroned himself, Blaine felt it safe enough to transfer in Junior year. Blaine became fast friends with Rachel and Kurt and had decided to join New Directions and helping them go to Nationals. After graduating, both Dave and Blaine had saved enough money to move to London, England for a couple of years because Dave had been scouted by a British sportsman with an offer to play rugby there and after extensive researching, Blaine discovered that London's Westend was the perfect place to let his passion for musical theatre thrive.

Tina and Mike Chang's relationship ended during the summer of sophomore and Junior year and Tina discovered that Lauren Zizes had been right the whole time, Artie Abrams did indeed want her. Giving it a go, they lasted roughly 45 minutes before Artie choose Call Of Duty over spending time with her.

Lauren and Matt broke off, yet no-one really knew when or how. Quinn ended up meeting a boy from a rival show choir, Jesse St. James and they began dating shortly after, 2 years later, they could proudly say that they were happily in love and Jesse even planned to follow Quinn to Yale. Turns out, being a straight A student and being head cheerleader whilst keeping reign of a crazy school really appealed to the school boards.

Kurt and Puck's relationship went through the most drama, by far. Although Burt was happy that his son was in love, it took almost 10 months for Burt to see Puck as his boyfriend and not as the womanizing bully he once was. Puck's mother didn't accept it at all and she ended up kicking him out. Puck lived at Finn's for a couple of months until Burt and Carole met, fell in love, got married and moved in together by the time Senior year came around. So while Kurt was super busy with his N.Y.A.D.A application and Puck looking for apartments and work, they became increasingly more stressed and took it out on each other.

Near the middle of their last year at McKinley, Kurt and Puck had a blazing argument that turned physical, right in the middle of the cafeteria and Puck ended the relationship right there. While Kurt had been busy crying and mourning the loss of his relationship, Puck was busy seducing Kitty Wilde. Once Santana saw Kitty climb into Pucks car and saw the man himself chilling in the back seat with a defeated look on his face, Santana came to the rescue. After successful beating the crap out of both Kitty and Puck, she demanded answers.

Puck then went to have a massive breakdown about graduating soon and being left behind and being a Lima Loser and had tried to get back onto the social system as a rockstar while he could. Luckily Santana convinced him that he was a douche and he should go back to Kurt. But Kurt didn't forgive Puck, not for a long time.

It took 2 months for Kurt to finally forgive Puck and take him back and help find him a job at Sheets N Things. When Kurt didn't get into N.Y.A.D.A, it was Puck who stayed by his side all night as he cried himself to sleep. Over the summer after Senior year, Puck got accepted into Lima University with Finn and Kurt decided he would stay in Lima for a year or two and take over his Dads tire shop and once Puck completed his degree in law (Kurt soon found out that Puck was actually really intelligent and just played dumb) they would both go to New York together.

So now was the first day of a new year at McKinley and Finn, Puck, Dave, Tina, Mercedes, Lauren, Rachel, Quinn, Blaine, Santana and Kurt were all standing outside in the parking lot.

"I can't believe this is the last time we are all going to be here together" Quinn declared solemnly as they stared up at their old school.

"Oh Please, we all have family here, we'll all be back for Thanksgiving" Santana shrugged as she linked her arm in Blaine's.

"How do you think the school will cope with Brittany and Jake as their top dogs?" Blaine asked inquisitively.

Everyone simply slowly looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was no secret that Brittany wanted her reign to include Unicorns and Cotton Candy and to eliminate Weekends, whilst Jake still had no desire to perform to the school system and therefore accepted the King title but not the responsibilities.

"Well" Kurt said as he leaned backwards against his boyfriend as Puck snaked his arm around his front. "It's their problem now"

"You know what?" Puck declared to everyone. "For someone who was so dependant on that system for so long, I'm glad to see the back off it." then he leaned forward and placed his head in-between Kurt's shoulder blades. "The system nearly made me lose you"

"No, your idiocy and my tendency to blow up in cafeteria's nearly made us lose each other, Noah. In a way, we kind of owe the system. I mean, you wouldn't have noticed me had I not been made head cheerleader for those few months, way back when."

"Nope" Puck denied. "The social ladder may have made me wanna fuck you, but you made me fall in love with you and it's you who makes me fall in love with you everyday, over and over again"

"You are so gay" Kurt deadpanned.

"I am so gay for you right now" Noah echoed the words from years back as he took his boyfriends face in his hand and turn his head to plant a kiss on his mouth.

"Anyways, me and Miss Berry have a plane to catch, so Adios, Bitches" Santana laughed as she grabbed Rachel from Finn and started dragging her out of the car park.

"Surviving the social system of McKinley…" Rachel shouted to her friends over her shoulder.

"Completed" they roared in triumph.

* * *

**5 years later**

_You have been formerly invited to attend the wedding of Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel on December 21st 2017._


End file.
